Forging A King
by Lady Celestial Star
Summary: Fifth year, Harry's been banished into a painting by the despicable Umbridge. Now he has to find a way back home, and the only way he can do that, is by finding the scattered jewels of the Wizard's Crown. Can his new-found friends help him, or will being with them end his life and chances of ever getting home? Based more on the LOTR movies than the LOTR books.
1. Chapter 1

**I said in my poll that I would like to start up a crossover story with Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. I've had this story swimming in my mind for the longest time.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. **

**P.S. This is mostly a based on the movie for Lord of the Rings, so...yeah...**

* * *

Harry climbed the long and winding staircases back to Gryffindor Tower. He got to dinner late that evening and Ron and Hermione already left to get a jump start on their weekend homework. He walked swiftly down the deserted corridors, past the gossiping pictures and the ancient statues, wishing to get to Gryffindor Tower soon. He was tired and wanted to go straight to sleep.

Suddenly, he was slammed against the wall by a blast of red light, knocking him out instantly. Four people emerged from the shadows and sneered down at the unconcious boy.

"What do we do now, Professor?" asked a blonde teenager, with a malevolent glint in his eye.

"I know just the thing. You two, grab him." said a toad faced woman, turning on her heel and struted down the corridor with the blonde haired boy behind her, and the two boys carrying an unconcious Harry.

She took them down to the deepest part of the dungeons, even past the potions classroom, and the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She waved her hand over a gruesome looking painting of a battle, filled with bloodlust and loss of life. The painting, which held armored men and horses battling nightmarish monsters, began to swirl, the picture distorted and a low moan emmited from the canvas.

"Shove him through." said Umbridge with a haughty smile.

"What is it?" asked Draco looking for some reason, uneasy.

"It's just a way that the Ministry used to use to punish those who stood against it, you'll see what it does." said Umbridge with the same smile.

"What's it doing here?" he asked quickly, before his lackeys could throw the unsuspecting Gryffindor in the painting.

"Phineas Nigellus placed it here, many years ago when he was Headmaster, and a fine one he was too." said Umbridge with a smirk. "Never questioned authority. Or his superiors. He left it here to protect it from the people who would have it destroyed. That man had sense about him, can't same the same thing for the current ones." she finished with a frown.

Crabbe and Goyle lifted the limp figure up into the air and threw him into the wall containing the painting. As soon as he went through, he came back out again, as if his body was doing a U-turn. But as he came out, Draco and his lackeys noticed that he didn't come out the same way he came out. It was like he himself had been through the war that took place amongst the oils. He was bloodied, bruised and worn, he fell limply to the ground.

"Now we leave him, a few floors away though, can't risk losing this painting." said Umbridge smugly. This time she magicked him onto a stretcher and levitated him up the stairs. Draco looked back at the painting with a look of horror on his face. He could now see what looked like Potter's face, amongst the warriors and weilding a bloodstained sword.

* * *

**Please Review, though, I disabled my anonymous review setting, you'll have to sign in or create an account, but you know...it's worth it!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Gathering of Healers

**I know that the last chapter was really short, but there was a reason for that. I had just woken up at my aunt's house, had the idea, no flashdrive with me, and wanted to put it up. So that's why it was so short. This chapter is so short cause...well..you'll find out in no time I suspect.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings. I have one of those class goblets that McDonalds was handing out when the Fellowship of the Ring movie came out though. Mine has Arwen on it, my brother won't let me have the one with Gandalf.**

* * *

At three o'clock the next morning, Dumbledore hurried down to the Hospital Wing with a worried Professor McGonagall leading the way.

"Minerva, are you ever going to tell me what is going on? What is troubling you?" said Dumbledore with a small smile.

"It's Potter, Albus." said McGonagall as they entered the Hospital Wing. "We found him on the sixth floor, hidden behind the statue of Icaras the Incomparable just a few moments ago, but he won't wake."

Dumbledore hurried over to the bed which cradled an unconscious Harry Potter, who was being covered in bandages and spells silently being casted over him. He was pale, obviously injured, and what looked like…

_Lifeless_.

"What on earth happened to him?" said Dumbledore, shock etched into his face.

"We don't know, but I do know that he never made it to the dormitories last night. I had the rest of the staff, except for that vile woman help me in searching the school. I even called Remus and Alastor to help me find him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dumbledore, his voice cracking with a withheld sob as he caressed the boy's cheek. "I could have helped you look."

"No offense meant, Albus, but you've been distancing yourself from him. I didn't think you wished to help in the search. You certainly weren't all that concerned when I told you about Potter's unfair banishment from Quidditch."

"I can never abandon him." said Dumbeledore sharply. "I was protecting him."

"Keeping him away from you, is protecting him? You must be out of your mind." said Madam Pomfrey shortly as she wrapped Harry's legs tightly.

"I've been telling him that for months." said Remus with a growl, holding Harry's limp hand.

All day, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Professor Snape tried everything they could possibly think of to try and wake the boy up. Nothing worked, he was dead to the world and his cuts were not healing. They couldn't even stop the bleeding, all they could do was force blood-replenishing potions down his throat and keep on trying.

They called Ron and Hermione down, interrogating them gently about where he went currently, they couldn't answer.

"We don't know!" said Hermione tearfully.

"He was still in the Great Hall when we left him!" said Ron.

"Than whatever happened to him last night, was right after dinner." said Snape thoughtfully.

"Who could have done this?" said Madam Hooch, looking down at the poor boy.

"Only one person could this." growled Hermione.

"Miss Granger? You don't mean…You-Know-Who?" said Professor Flitwick with a squeak.

"Not him, he would have taken the child out of here, Potter would be dead if he was the one." said Professor Snape.

"Harry could have fought back." said Ron defensively.

"Not likely." said Snape. "The Dark Lord wouldn't just run away from the injured Harry Potter, he'd take him."

"Harry could've wounded him." said Hermione frantically.

"Again, not likely." said Snape with a sneer. "Only Dumbledore has the power to wound the Dark Lord."

"But…" said Ron.

"Will you three children please be silent!" said Dumbledore shortly.

All three of them turned and looked insulted at the Headmaster.

"This is not helping. There is no right answer, Severus. Tom most surely could have done this. Just to hurt me. I was a fool to think that I could rewrite Harry's and my connection with each other over the course of a few months. The lingering feelings would still be inside his mind, only now, I replaced trust…with hurt, and betrayal. I only gave Voldemort a greater weapon." said Dumbledore, his hands gripping the metal bar at the foot of Harry's bed tightly. "I'm sorry, Harry." tears began to fall down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Arguing, and feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to fix anything." said McGonagall shortly. "Potter is still alive, however fleeting that may be. We need to help him."

"Quite right, Minerva." said Professor Sprout. "But the question is, what do we do?"

Several days later, there was no change in Harry. He was still unconscious and he was still bleeding from his unhealing wounds. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey summoned the best Healing minds in the entire wizarding world to come and look at Harry. But it was no use, they had no idea either.

"I still say that we should take him to St. Mungos." said one of the Healers.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, the Ministry has deemed him unbalanced, they would keep him and stick him in their mental ward." said Dumbledore quickly.

"I just did a mental scan of him, he's fine. He's the picture of mental health." said another Healer.

"Yes, I know. But the Ministry isn't." said Dumbledore.

"Never was." muttered the oldest Healer there.

"So what do we do? I'm at a loss for what could be the cause of the boy's sudden comatose state." said another Healer.

"Letting the public know about the boy's condition would only make matters worse I'm afraid." said the older Healer. "Especially with who he is. Don't need some half-cock youngsters going about thinking that it's his mind snapping."

"Sometimes the young ones speak the words of wisdom." said Dumbledore absently. "But no, you are right, bringing them might not be the best choice."

"I'm sorry, Albus, but we are learning nothing, nor are we figuring out anything. All we can say is to let him rest. Away from all the hustle and bustle of a school, and the constant visitation by the students." said the Healer, who seemed to be the leader of this small band.

"I understand, thank you. All of you." said Dumbledore sadly.

"If we think of something, Albus, we'll tell you." said another Healer, clasping his hand.

They all took their leave, discussing further, what could have plagued the boy.

Lupin stood beside the bed, and wept silently. His hopes, dashed. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Fawkes appeared in a whirl of fire.

"Remus, take ahold of Fawkes and take Harry to Grimmauld Place. He can rest there. Sirius won't take his eyes off him, if I know him at all." said Dumbledore weakly.

"Are you alright, Albus?" said McGonagall.

"No, I'm not used to being in the dark about something. It frightens me." he said in a whisper. "Remus take Harry, get him out of here. This school is not safe for him anymore, if someone could cause him this much damage to him."

Lupin slowly picked Harry up bridal style and with some doing, took ahold of Fawkes' feathers, disappeared.

"Albus." said McGonagall fretfully.

"I've failed him. I couldn't protect him, even when I was in the same ruddy castle." said Dumbledore, tears streaming down his face.

Harry woke up in a shady forest, there was nobody near him, he looked up, seeing the sky partially blocked by the trees around him. He took a deep breath, and he smelled…

"Clean air?" he said thoughtfully. "Cleaner than I've ever breathed. I'm nowhere near London at least. What the hell happened?" he looked down. "And where did my clothes go?"

He was standing, alone, in the middle of a forest, stark naked.

* * *

**How is Harry going to get out of this one? Beats me, haven't really thought about it yet ;D**

**Just kidding! Please sign in and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Price of a Pair of Pants

**Okay! New chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for all the support and following this story has recieved!...sort of sad that my second story hasn't recieved this much following...oh well...EVERYTHING'S GOOD!**

**Also anonymous reviewers can review this story! Fanfiction changed their reviewing policies.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry walked deeper into the woods, not knowing how he got there and how he was going to get back home. He could remember the feeling of someone throwing him into the air and then he landed hard onto the grassy ground. Getting home was his main prerogative, but first things, first after all.

He needed clothes, or at least something to cover up his lower regions.

He wandered deeper into the woods, uncaring if someone would see him. What could he do? It was unavoidable; if someone were to come by, he would just ask politely, (while hiding behind a tree or hiding in a bush of course) if he could borrow a set of clothes. He wandered about until he reached a clearing in the dense woods. His stomach then began to growl. "Clothes and food then, my lists of needs are getting longer by the second." he thought to himself with a grim smile.

He looked around, "Well..." he thought carefully. "The only way to get both of those things quickly is by hunting. But it's going to be difficult without a weapon. I don't even have my wand." Indeed he did not, he looked all around the area where he landed and couldn't find his only way of defense.

He looked around and found a limb that had landed on the ground from the upper branches of a tree; he snapped the weaker branches off the stronger part of the fallen limb, until he had what looked like a stout staff. He then looked around the ground and found a stone.

After much labor, and a few choice words after he cut his finger a few times with the stone, he made a nice wooden spear. He looked around, assuming he was still somewhere on earth, (dreading the thought that he might be on some other planet,) he had to find some little furry creature. He had never had meat other than beef, chicken, pork, lamb, or fish. Farm raised he knew, but wild animals...this was new on him

Suddenly, he looked to the right and he saw a deer, it was a young buck, just out trying his new antlers. Harry gripped his spear and hurled it.

It missed, by at least seven feet too far right, and it had stuck itself firmly into the thick blackberry bush. The deer looked over quickly and took off.

"Damn, right in the bushes." snarled Harry. He made to retrieve his spear; but a rustle in the bush caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Unsuspectingly, an enormous, wild boar came snorting out of the bush. The spear that Harry had just thrown lodged itself in the rear of the boar. Harry could tell that the boar was not interested in hearing an apology.

"Nice piggy." said Harry meekly. Suddenly the boar charged.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Back at Grimmauld place, Sirius covered the unconscious boy with a thick, fluffy quilt, and ruffled the boy's untamed hair.

"How could this have happened?" asked Sirius fretfully. "He was at Hogwarts! He was being watched!"

"We are unsure, but we hope to finding the cause." said Dumbledore sadly. "But not before we find the cure to whatever ails him."

"I still say that Umbridge did it." said Remus angrily.

"You think she's behind everything." said Sirius. "I swear, if we gave the chance, you'd say she was behind the assassination of Armenian Minister of Magic."

"She's evil!" said Remus almost shouting.

"I agree, but you say she's behind almost every crime in existence." said Sirius patting his shoulder. "We don't have any proof, but really? Is she that stupid to hex Harry with Dumbledore so close? I agree with the kids, I say Voldemort is behind this."

"I am still undecided." said Dumbledore quietly. "I'm going to find the cure first, and then I will focus my attention on who did it. And Merlin help them when I catch them." his voice grew cold.

"What's up with Harry's fingers?" asked Remus looking down at Harry's hands. They all looked down and saw blood coming from his middle finger. Dumbledore took Harry's hand gently and examined it.

"He somehow got a cut, several times, but I don't know how." he said in shock.

"How could he have been cut? He's been wrapped up in blankets the entire time!" said Sirius.

"I do not know….look, even more cuts and gashes are showing up!" said Dumbledore still shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" said Sirius worriedly. They hurried to try and heal the cuts and gashes on the poor boy's body.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry dodged the boar another time but the boar's tusks grazed his arm sharply, tearing at the flesh. He looked around frantically, trying to find a means of escape. Every time he tried to turn his back on the ferocious beast, the boar would come and attempt to knock him over and gore him with his horrible tusks.

Harry looked around, something he can use to defend himself with. But the only thing he could possibly see that would help him out in any way, was the spear he had made. The trouble is, it was still lodged in the boar's rump. He had to do something to get it back.

He dodged the boar once more, but when he got to his feet, he picked up a handful of earth. When the boar came back again, he tossed the dirt into the boar's eyes; he jumped to the side and held onto spear as the boar thrashed about. Finally the spear was ripped from the body of the boar's hide. Harry took several steps back from the boar, and readied himself.

In a hurried blur, it was all over. The boar was on the ground, bleeding from the stab wound Harry gave it in the throat and the beast was quickly dying. Harry fell to the ground weakly and took several deep breaths. He looked at his arms and legs and saw the wounds he had received, he tried to staunch the bleeding with leaves from the tree above him.

After a while, the bleeding had stopped and Harry looked down at his fallen foe.

"Well now that's over, but, what do I do now?" asked Harry scratching his head. "How do I get what I need? I don't have a knife." He looked down at the ground and saw the same rock he used to make the spear. It had formed several sharpened edges.

"That'll do." he said with a smirk. He picked up the rock.

It was some time later that Harry managed to get most of the hide taken off the boar and some of the meat.

"I'm washing this thing first, and then I'm going to need something to sew this. I'm going to need some water, and a fire to cook this. Last thing I need is to get sick from this meat." thought Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and listened hard to the surrounding woods. He could hear running water to the left of him. "That solves that problem, but as for the thread, needle and fire, that's going to take a bit more work."

He took the two separate pieces of the boar-hide off to wash them and then hurried back to where he left the boar meat. He took a few big leaves and wrapped what meat he could carry in the boar-hide bag.

"Until I can find a way to make fire without matches or magic, I'm going to have to just see if I can survive on berries and nuts." said Harry wrapping a long piece of vine around his middle, holding the draped hide across himself like a toga. He set out walking towards the setting sun, munching on the berries he had plucked from the bush in the clearing.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know...there were no pants in this chapter. I just thought that title would have been funny.**

**Question of the Chapter! (To see if you are paying attention!) Who was your favorite Lord of the Rings character and why?**

**I might start doing this for all my stories. Shout out your opinions! See how many other people have the same like and perhaps the same reason! Also to see how many people actually read to the bottom of the page...**


	4. Chapter 4 Ringwraiths and a Rescue

**Alright! Another chapter! And that means...my other two stories have been updated as well!**

**Please read down to the bottom! Remember the last time...?**

* * *

Harry stretched out on the soft grass in an open meadow, near the road he had just found and traveled a bit on. He had been heading east for the past three days, trying to find a way back or at least someone else who lived in the area. Over the course of those three days, his staff handling got a little better, and the staff itself became a bit more polished up. Fire was still a chore for him to do though; it took him forever to get the two sticks to start a good sized fire. But when he did, he was able to eat the boar meat he had earned the first day he arrived in this strange place, as well as any fish he caught from a nearby stream.

Harry smiled up at the sun, the clouds passed over him slowly and gently covered his body with their gentle shadows. Harry yawned and prepared to take a short nap.

"This place isn't so bad." said Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"This is horrible!" cried Sirius. "What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do." said Dumbledore tears in his eyes. "Except wait for Harry to awaken on his own. "

"And give him Blood Replenishing potions almost every hour on the hour." said Remus sadly, "You know what's strange?"

"What's that Remus?" asked Sirius brushing back the bangs on Harry's head.

"The wounds he received while he was laying here are healing up, but not the ones he got at Hogwarts." said Remus looking at the faint scars on Harry's body.

"Hey, you're right! What's the meaning of this?" said Dumbledore, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe he's getting better!" said Sirius.

"We can only hope." said Remus.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry awoke from his nap by the sound of thunderous hoofs hitting the ground. He looked around, and to his shock it was twilight.

"Damn, slept too long. What the heck's coming?" thought Harry to himself. As the sound grew louder and Harry could tell that whatever was coming, was getting closer and closer, a chill shot up his spine a cold sense of fear sliced through his body.

_Hide_.

He stood up quickly, ruffled the grass that left an imprint of his body, gathered up his belongings and ran to the nearest thick, full tree. He climbed high enough to hide himself from the viewers from below, but he could see them with little trouble. Harry stayed in that tree, until he saw four dark cloaked figures riding on black steeds, heading westward on the road he himself had just laid beside.

He watched in horror as the figures stopped near the spot he had just laid down in. They converged around the spot for a brief moment.

"_Traveler." _hissed one of the riders.

"_He does not have it."_ said another.

"_He is not important, on. We must go on._" said the apparent leader.

They turned back towards the west and rode on. Harry watched them go and waited until the hoof-beats had faded away into nothing. He gathered up his things from the surrounding branches and climbed back down out of the tree.

The moment he hit the dirt, a loud and high pitched shriek met him, he turned and saw a single rider waiting for him in the darkness. Harry looked at him in shock, then his body gave him another order that his mind wholeheartedly agreed with. He ran.

He ran away from the rider, who pursued him while on his dark steed. Harry tried to lose him in the woods, but that horse could turn every corner that Harry went passed. Finally Harry came to a swift running river, Harry looked behind himself and saw that the horse and rider was coming quickly up to him. What he did next, he did without thinking, and he wished he had given it a bit more thought.

He jumped in the river.

The icy water met him and he was welcomed into the water by a sudden cold shock ripping through his body. He tried hard to reach the surface of the water, having only learned how to swim the year prior, he wasn't very good at it.

The moment his head broke the water, he started floundering and flailing about. He managed to grab onto a passing piece of floating wood and held onto it. He coughed and sputtered loudly, he then looked over to the bank where he jumped into water. The rider was still there, screeching and waving a thin cruel looking sword above its head. Suddenly it turned and galloped away.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Suddenly, Harry's small body began to move.

"Harry! Are you okay!" said Sirius excitedly.

Harry's body than began to convulse and he gave several great coughs. Water poured from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"ALBUS!" screamed Sirius loudly.

Everyone who was downstairs for their monthly meeting came running up and crammed themselves into the room.

"He's…he's…he's coughing up water!" said Sirius, nearly going mad with fright.

Suddenly, the water and the coughing both stopped and Harry's breathing returned to normal.

"Wh-what just happened?" said Remus faintly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry continued to cling to the piece of driftwood and floated downstream. But with the coldness of the river, the lower part of his body was quickly becoming numb. Finally he heard a shout coming the sides of the river and saw a man running alongside the river trying to keep up with the floating boy.

The man dove in and pulled Harry out of the water. Harry kneeled on the grassy riverbank and tired to rub his legs furiously to get feeling back into them. The man sat beside him in the grass, Harry turned to look at him.

He had a head full of long scruffy looking brown hair, and the beginning of a beard to go with it. He was tall and lean, and wearing a worn faded green tunic with brown pants and boots. On his hip, he wore a long sword and sheath, with a pouch and dagger on the other hip. On his back he had a sturdy bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Are you alright? You could have drowned." said the man with a smile. "What are you wearing?"

Harry smiled back at the man, and turned and sat down in the grass. "I'm fine, and…um…it's…well…"

The man laughed. "Boar hide, not very comfortable is it?"

"It gets some getting used to. Thanks for saving me." said Harry extending his hand.

"You're quite welcome. Name's Strider, what's yours?" asked Strider with a smile, taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

"Harry. Yeah, um…it was either this or nothing." said Harry, with a slight blush.

"I've had to do that a time or two before. Be thankful that it was boar-hide. I was stuck with goblin-hide. Where are you heading?" said Strider with a smile.

"Trying to head back home, I'm not too sure how though." said Harry sadly. "Wait a minute, did you say _goblin_?"

"Yeah, the mountains are infested with them, vicious beasts. I don't recommend going after them on your own. Though with that staff, you may be able to take on one or two. You'll need a sword, but I don't have one to spare at the moment. But I do have a spare set of clothes. Here you go, anything is better than that boar-hide outfit." he handed Harry a set of clothes. They were green and brown just like his, but a tad cleaner.

"They might be a bit big on you, but anything should be better than that animal hide." said Strider kindly. "There's a blackberry bush over there you can change behind, while you're at it, you can get a few berries for a snack. You look like you could use a bit of food."

Harry went to go hide behind the blackberry bushes Strider had described and changed into the more comfortable clothes. He tightened the belt around his middle and discovered that it was very loose on him, but anything was better than that smelly thing he had worn for the past two days.

He came back out from behind the bush with a large handful of the blackberries and brought them back out to Strider, who partook in a few of them himself.

"Well, I can take you as far as Bree, you'll be safe there, and possibly build up a few of these scrawny muscles." he said taking a hold of the sleeve and wagging it back and forth. "And earn some money, maybe even a trade till you find a way home."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." said Harry.

"How did you manage to fall into the river anyway?" asked Strider with a smile.

"I was chased in, by a rider, he was dressed all in black. They were looking for something, and I wasn't it. But I still pissed off one of them, all the same." said Harry.

"Rider? Black Rider? How far away? " asked Strider suddenly, taking Harry completely by surprise.

"Well…about a ten miles or so up the river. Why?" asked Harry. He was shocked to see Strider stand up quickly and gather his weapons.

"I've got to go and alert the others. Bree is that way, about three hour's walk from here, stay off the road, if those things are about." said Strider hurriedly. "We may meet again someday!" he shouted as he ran off towards the direction Harry indicated.

Harry stared at the man's back as he ran off. Harry looked at the direction in which Strider had pointed and he rose to his feet.

"Bree, huh?" said Harry. "Well…come on feet, let's go." I'm looking forward to a nice rest. Wouldn't say no to a bit of money either."

Harry turned and walked towards the direction of Bree.

* * *

**Thank goodness that Strider came along huh? **

**Question of the chapter! If you were able to be any race...which one would you be? And why?**

**I'll pick one and it'll be put on the top of the next chapter!**


	5. The Beginning of the Unknown Quest

**Yay! New chapter! I had one person ask me if Harry was going to be gay. Here is my response. No.**

**I asked a question in the last chapter and out of the few people that reviewed, only two people answered it...**

**...ok...**

**Well! Here are the...two...people who answered the question, and what they said.**

**guest: **if i could be any race i'd be an elf. those guys are just freakin awesome!

**katenapotter: **hmm... hobbit for food and lore, ainur/wizard (well witch) for wisdom, dunedain ranger for adventure. (mpd much?)

**There you go, there is another question at the bottom, please answer, the one I like the best will be put on the top of the next chapter! Incidentally, I would want to be a wizard/witch. That would just be kick $$!**

**Also, my main computer crashed and I don't have Word on this computer, so until we get that computer issue fixed there may be some spelling errors. Don't bother telling me that I misspelt something, It'll only tick me off, and you won't like me when I'm angry (nice Hulk reference eh? Yeah, I know shut up and get on with the story already!:D). Thank you.**

* * *

Like what Strider had said, it did take Harry three hours to get the fortified town called Bree. It took a bit of convincing just to get inside the walls and Harry was failing miserably.

"I'm not up to anything!" said Harry exasperatedly.

"You're wearing a Ranger outfit, you are. And I don't recognize you. Give me one good reason to trust you!" said the gatekeeper stubbornly.

Harry stared at the gatekeeper in shock. What in the world could he do in order to prove himself, the day was long gone and he wanted to get inside the gates, just in case the riders came back.

"What do I have to do in order to convince you I'm not a bad person?" said Harry desperately.

The man looked around slowly and smiled.

"Well, there's supposed to be a goblin's loot box about here. Go find it." said the gatekeeper with a sneer.

"ARE YOU NUTS? IT'S DARK OUT HERE! I WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND ANYTHING!" shouted Harry.

"Then you can't come in." said the gatekeeper still sneering. Then he slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry stared at the closed door. "So much for thinking people here were as nice as Strider." he muttered with a frown. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to find this bloody treasure?" he said darkly. "This is turning into one of Dudley's ruddy video games."

He looked around into the darkness, crossing his arms. "Looks like I'm sleeping out here tonight again." said Harry.

But suddenly he heard a faint melody on the wind. He looked around, wondering where the music was coming from.

"The smart and wise idea would be _not _to follow that sound, yet…I've really have nothing better to do with my time till morning hits, and that's ages away."

So, he went onwards towards the music.

He went into the small wooded area on the left of the road and continued on until the music grew louder and louder.

Once the music had grown to an immense volume, he entered a large clearing, but the coast was far from clear. There were five goblins huddled around a small fire, cooking what looked like…a human leg. The goblins looked over to the intruder and sprang up from the ground.

Harry tightened his grip on his spear and brought the butt end of it up into the first goblin's chin, causing him to land hard on the ground, and there he laid absolutely still. Harry noticed something completely odd about what had just happened.

They seemed to have been moving in slow motion, and yet he was still going at a normal speed. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was that was causing it.

A second one came and swung it's machete looking dagger down a millimeter from where Harry's nose was. Harry dodged out of the way, and slammed the spear into the side of the goblin's head. The third goblin looked warily at Harry. Harry glared back at the goblin and raised his spear, ready to strike. The goblin gave a screech, turned and ran. Harry pulled his arm back and prepared to throw the spear into the goblin's back. But he stopped, slowly he lowered the spear to his side. Then he heard a muffled yell, he looked round quickly and saw a man tied to a far tree, one leg missing.

Harry hurried over to the man and cut his bonds and gag with the tip of his spear. The man coughed, sputtered and clutched at his bloodied leg.

"Why didn't you kill them?" he gasped out.

"I think I'm lucky enough to be able to knock them out to be perfectly honest." said Harry trying to help the unfortunate man to his feet. "How did they catch you like that anyway?" asked Harry, hoping to learn what not to do in the future.

"I was merely heading into Bree, to sell my wares, I'm a potter." said the man trying to stifle a scream.

Harry held back a "Me too."

"Could you help me into Bree? I'll tell you something in return." he gasped trying to convince Harry to help him, though he didn't know he wouldn't have to waste his breath.

"Sure no problem, you don't need to tell me anything… but getting inside might be a bit of a chore. I'm not allowed in until I find some stupid treasure that the gatekeeper told me about."

"But that's what I wanted to tell you! They were arguing about splitting it up, but I don't know where they put it." said the man urgently

Suddenly, a glint of light flashed over towards one of the trees. Harry leaned the man against the nearest tree, and went to investigate. Inside the hollow of the tree, he saw a small box tucked away inside, this was the source of the music.

"This is it?" he said picking up the small box. "This is the bloody treasure?"

"I guess I should be thankful to that small box for my rescue." said the man, gritting his teeth.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Hang on." he made his way back into the man, but the box suddenly grew hot in his hand.

"What the hell?" said Harry as the box began to glow, as well. Out of curiosity, and out of hope the blasted box would stop burning his hand, Harry opened the chest, inside were a bunch of coins, some jewels and something that caught Harry's attention immediately. It was a glistening opal, not the biggest jewel in the box, in fact it was one of the smaller ones. But something about it registered in his mind and he pocketed that lonely jewel.

As he helped the man towards the gate, the man asked him curiously.

"Why not take all of it?" asked the man.

"I don't know, the gatekeeper wanted it for some reason, and well, he called first dibbs on it." said Harry shrugging as best he could under the weight.

"What's a dibbs? asked the man.

"Never mind." said Harry.

They managed to make it back to the gatekeeper and it took several knocks on the door for him to even peer out of the little window.

"What do want?" he asked sourly.

"I've got someone who needs help," said Harry quickly, and when he noticed the man made no sudden movements, he sighed. "And I've got the stupid box."

Immediately, the door opened. "Show me." he said quickly.

"No, you let us in first." said Harry sternly as he gripped the box tighter.

The man grumbled loudly but allowed them to pass.

As soon as the gatekeeper opened the door, Harry helped the one-legged man inside and shoved the box into the man's hands.

"Take it." he snarled and helped the man into the main drag of the town.

"You didn't tell him you took something out?" said the man with a smile.

"I doubt he was the original owner anyway, besides, he won't miss one tiny, insignificant jewel." said Harry with a smirk. "And he owes me for giving me grief. Do you know where there's a healer or something?" asked Harry continuously lugging him around.

"Take me to the Prancing Pony, an Inn near here, they'll fetch one." said the man, still gritting his teeth.

"You're tougher than me, I'd be screaming if I loss my leg." said Harry looking down at the still bleeding stump.

The man gave a strained chuckle, "You are too kind, there!" suddenly he pointed to a building with a sign that said "Prancing Pony." It even had a horse carved into the wood of the sign.

"In there. It the best one in town." he wheezed.

Harry opened the door quickly and headed up to the counter, where a large man with a bushy mustache stood there.

"Can you help him?" said Harry sweat pouring off his face from the strain.

The man looked up and stared at the man dangling from Harry's shoulder and saw the pool of blood that the injured man had made. He ushered them quickly into an adjoining room. The innkeeper laid the unfortunate man down on the bed in that room and wrapped his leg in banadages. He sent one of his employees off to fetch a healer.

Harry sat towards the back of the room, keeping safely out of the way.

About an hour after the healer had arrived, the barkeep walked over to him.

"Breman told me what you did for him, you're a good guy. If you want, you can have a night's stay here for free." said the man with a smile. "Barelyman's my name."

Harry blinked, "Uh, thanks Barelyman, but um...why would you give me a free night's stay, I didn't help you." said Harry.

"Breman's my wife's brother. So, you did do my family a favor." said Barelyman with a smile.

"Oh...well...um...I need a job, do you have anything?" said Harry. "I'm not from around here, and I think I'd better settle down somewhere till I find out what the heck I'm supposed to do."

"Oh, you live far away?" said Barelyman curiously.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"And you can't figure out how to get back?" he said, not really believing the young man

"No, I'm going to need some help from...well...someone exceptionally wise." Harry didn't want to say wizard or witch, not knowing if this place had such people.

"Oh, I know someone like that, goes by the name of Gandalf, wizard he is." said Barelyman.

Harry's eyes flashed with excitement. "Where is he? Where can I find him?" he said quickly.

"Well, he hasn't been around five months or so. He'll pop up." said Barelyman. "As for a job, well I need someone to be our cook, ours sort of passed away, she was a spry old girl." said Barelyman, rubbing his chin. "Can _you_ cook?" asked Barelyman.

"Yes, sir, I can. I've cooked for my family for several years." said Harry. "I'll take a shot at it."

"Good, well, I can give you room and board for your services. If you do a good job, I'll give you some coins to get whatever else you may need." said Barelyman kindly.

"I really appreciate it, do want me to start tonight?" said Harry.

"No, you've done enough tonight. Best give you the night off. You start tomorrow morning." said Barelyman with a kind smile.

* * *

**If you noticed, no Sirius or Remus or whoever in this one. Harry didn't get hurt, that's why! Yay! Finally a chapter that I don't have Harry getting the snot kicked out of him!**

**Please review! Also...please answer the question below.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! If you could have a magic ring, what would you want the ring's power to be?**


	6. Chapter 6 Unbreakable Lock on the Heart

**Okay! I'm updating this today as opposed to tomorrow because I won't be able to do it tomorrow, I'm being sent over to another store and have to work there, (I'm not complaining, I get more hours this way) but the downside is, I might not have enough time to type next week's chapters. So I might not be updating on Wednesday next week. **

**BUT! ON A PLUS SIDE! We had more response to that QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! I have so many that I decided that I would pick the best "serious" one and the best funny one!**

**Question was: If you could have a magic ring, what power would you want it to have?**

**For the serious one: StormQueen6711 If I had a magic ring, its power would be kind of like a wand or an invisibility ring. *That would be awesome! Good idea!***

**For the funny one, this one was hard to pick: CABRALFAN27 ****I'd want my ring to be able to summon a dark spirit that defends me and sucks anyone that attacks into a dark demention!...And give me bananas. *Bananas are good, just ask Doctor Who.***

**Alright! That's last week! Enjoy this chapter, and answer the question at the bottom of the chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Harry woke up refreshed in his newly attained room, he yawned hugely and put the clothes that Strider had so kindly had given him, back on. He had slight trouble trying to remember how the tunic was supposed to be tightened up, but he manged to get it in the end. He couldn't wait to get back home where all he had to do to get ready was put on clean socks and underwear, jeans and a shirt. He couldn't wait to get his first paycheck, then he could get a full assortment of clothes. He was eternally grateful for the pants though, he couldn't stand the draft.

He leaned out of the window and saw the sun creeping up over the horizon. If the sun went about the sky the same way it did back home, then the time would have been six o clock in the morning. He went carefully downstairs, not wishing to disturb anyone from their restful sleep, he headed into the kitchen.

He looked around the kitchen and noticed that the stove was nothing that he was used to back home, it was beyond antique. He remembered reading in primary school about how people way back in time managed to cook, so he had some idea. He grabbed some firewood from the small bucket beside the stove and tossed it inside the stove. After he managed to get the stove going, he looked around quickly and saw a young boy come in with several large baskets full of eggs and different vegetables.

"Here's your groceries." said the young man holding up the large baskets.

"Oh...um...thanks...but...I dont' have any..." said Harry.

"Money, sir?" said the young boy helpfully.

"Yeah, I just started here last night... "said Harry apologetically.

"Mr. Butterbur has a tab at our store sir, he pays for it every week." said the small boy grinning hugely.

"Oh, well. Alright then, um...I don't have a tip for you this morning but the next time you deliver, I'll try and have something made for you." said Harry.

"Thank you sir!" said the small boy with a bright smile and then left.

Harry grabbed the pots and pans and placed them on the now hot stove. He cracked several eggs and fried them up on the pan and tossed a few rashers of bacon in for good measure. While that was going on, he decided to make a few old fashioned muffins that Uncle Vernon's old boss used to love. Thankfully, Harry never needed a muffin pan in order for the muffins to raise the way he wanted them, but it did take him several months in order to get them the shape he wanted. Now he had it down to an absolute science.

Barliman Butterbur was snoring in his bed upstairs, suddenly he began to have dreames full of eggs, bacon, ham, toasted bread and something that smelled like cooked blueberries. He jerked awake, hoping that the delicious smell hadn't just existed in his dream. He was happy to smell the same smell in the real world and changed quickly, then he headed downstairs.

He entered the kitchen quickly and found the young man he had just hired working very hard making breakfast for the guests at the Inn.

"Morning Mr. Butterbur, what can I get for you?" said Harry taking a large amount of muffins out of the oven.

Harry smiled as the man stared hungrily at the very ample breakfast that laid before. him. Suddenly they saw one of the younger barmaids that worked at the Inn, stuck her head in.

"Mr. Butterbur, I've got people here wanting breakfast." she said meekly, than she saw Harry and quickly blushed.

"Come on in and get it, or do you take orders?" he asked Mr. Butterbur.

"No, no, we serve whatever we have on hand." said Barelyman looking up from the muffins sitting on the table.

"Well, then...uh..." Harry looked at the young woman.

"Anya." said the barmaid shyly.

"Well, Anya, I'll set up the plates you take them out." said Harry.

About an hour later, Harry was helping the scullery maid wash the dishes when a large man came stomping in, his nose stuck in the air with a sort of superiority. It took everything Harry had not to send a pea flying up it.

"You the vagabond that made my breakfast?" said the man smug voice.

"No." said Harry, not looking at the man.

"No? What do you mean, no?" asked the man shortly.

"I didn't make your breakfast, I made everyone's breakfast. Not just yours, and I'm not a vagabond." said Harry with a smirk.

The man snorted with disgust. "Best keep that tongue in check boy, if you want to get ahead in life. I might not just offer you a better job."

"Oh, really?" said Harry drying his hands on a rag.

"Ah! Changed your tune have you?" said the man with a smirk. "I'll give you a silver penny per day, if you come and cook for me. Come along then." he turned on his heel, he had a wide grin on his foul face.

"I never said that I would come with you." said Harry quickly.

"Well you'd be a fool not to." said the man with a smirk.

"I'd be a fool to take the job, I think." said Harry. "I'm declining your offer. Please leave my kitchen."

The man's face turned a sickeningly familiar purple and stormed off. Harry shook the vision of his Uncle's angered face out of his mind, and continued on with his work. Anya had watched what had transpired from another door leading into kitchen.

Anya was happy for the green eyed man in the kitchen when his breakfast was devoured greedily by the numerous people who had smelled the wafting scent of the muffins, eggs, and bacon, didn't matter if they were guests at the Inn or they were mulling about outside. She couldn't believe how drawn she was to the strange young man. His fair skin, reminded her of the time she had seen an elf for the first time, but his skin was slightly darker, his wild, dark black hair that stuck up in several places, and his eyes. His brilliant green eyes, she could hardly look at them without blushing, they didn't match how young he was, (she and he appeared to be the same age) his eyes held a sort of tortured wisdom about them.

She was happy to see that the fat old brute Bill Ferny was put in his place by someone of their generation. She loved watching him give Bill Ferny a piece of his mind, but she had to ditch her posistion quickly and hide whenever Mr. Butterbur would come around. But he knew she was smitten with the lad, and he wasn't too upset by it. The boy seemed like the sort that would wander off at the drop of a hat, and Anya was the prettiest girl in Bree. If she couldn't get him to stay, nothing would.

So he didn't do anything to deter the romance he was sure to follow.

Harry had worked at The Prancing Pony for three weeks, keeping the people of Bree happily fed and introducing them slowly to different sorts of culinary treats. Anya had tried several times to drag Harry out of the kitchen and out on an outing, but Harry wouldn't go anywhere. If he wasn't in the kitchen, keeping tabs on his earnings, or out in the market finding new ingredients, he was looking at the opal he had gotten from the small box on his first night in Bree.

Something about the jewel resonated deep within his heart, it was as if he could hear a small voice trying to call out to him in. Unbeknownst to anyone at The Prancing Pony, he had gone outside of the protective wooden walls and took on bandits and stray goblins, to improve his defensive and offensive skills. His fighting prowess over time greatly improved but that wasn't the most important thing that Harry had noticed.

When Harry would take the opal with him out to a fight, time would slow down and enable him to dodge a blow that would normally not allow him to escape. When he wouldn't take it with him, he would need to be extra careful and extra vigilant, for the sluggish of time would not occur during the melee. After that discovery, he decided to keep this small jewel with him at all times, less he lose this amazing treasure.

He was taking a break one day in the kitchen and gazed at the shimmering jewel in his hand. Anya came in and saw Harry sitting on the stool.

"Did you cut yourself, Harry?" she asked looking concerned.

"No, why do you ask?" he said looking up at her, not bothering to hide the jewel.

"You're staring at your hand." she said.

Harry looked down at his hand and held it up for her to see, "Tell me what you see?"

She stared at him. "Just your hand doing this." she mimicked what Harry was doing, the only difference was, was that he was holding an opal.

Harry looked at the jewel curiously and then pocketed it. How could she not see it? "What can I do for you Anya?" he said looking up at her.

Anya blushed heavily and turned her head. "Mr. Butterbur said that you could take the rest of today off."

"Another day off, huh? Alright, guess I'll go wander about the town then." said Harry.

Anya gave a small nervous cough, "I was thinking that..." she fumbled with her hands nervously.

Harry looked down sadly. "Anya..." He ran his hand over his face. "I can't..."

"Why not?" she said hurtfully. "I..." without saying anything else, she ran out of the door.

"_Anya_!" shouted Harry, he chased after her. When he made it outside, he managed to see a part of her skirt turn the corner down the street.

"Crud, she's faster than I am!" said Harry as he sprinted after her. Finally he managed to track her down towards the end of Bree, near the gate that Harry had never gone out before. He found Anya sitting on a small bench, under a large tree, weeping bitterly.

Harry slowly walked towards her, then sat down next to her.

"Anya?" said Harry.

"Why don't you like me?" she said, still crying bitterly.

"I like you!" said Harry quickly. "I really do like you, it's just...I'm not from here."

"I don't care." she said.

"I do. I can't let myself...I need to get home, and I...I might not be able to find the strength to get back if I...have to leave someone behind, I don't think I could leave." said Harry, his voice cracking.

"Then don't!" said Anya.

"I left friends back where I came from, a sort of family, and most of all...the man that killed my parents is still back there. I won't stay here, allowing him to live another moment." said Harry, his voice cold.

Anya looked at Harry in shock. "I..didn't know...I...understand now. I don't think I could be far away from my mother or father, or if I were to lose them. I'm sorry..." tears still fell down her cheeks.

Harry sighed deeply, "One of these days, I'm going to have to go that door," said Harry pointing towards the large gate, "and I won't come back. I'll never see you again. Because I can't, I can't let my heart keep me a prisoner here."

"So you have to keep your heart a prisoner instead?" she said, still sobbing.

Harry said nothing, but just looked down. There the both of them sat for the rest of the day. Anya cried, while Harry stared into space, wondering how he was going to get home, and how he could make this parting a little easier when the time would come.

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading! If you had read my livejournal story, it seems that romance seems to be the main theme this week.**

**Please review and answer...THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**THIS WEEKS QUESTION! _If you could have a pet, any creature, mythical or non, what would it be?_**


	7. Chapter 7 Harboring Hobbits

**Okay! I managed to get this chapter done plus the two other stories I'm working on! On the few days I was at the other store, I'll say one thing about it...I never want to pull a third shift there...again... That place drove me nuts.**

**Well! The answer I chose for last weeks QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Nemi Jade: There are many creatures that I would love to have as pets, but I have a cat and I couldn't imagine my life without her. So I am going to say a cat. They are proud and playfull.**

**Most people here said Cat, and I can bet that nobody would want to lose their pet, I know it really sucked when I lost Dixie.**

**Well, here is the next chapter, I had someone sort of...say... that the chapters were so short. Well, it's not easy when you've got three stories and they get updated every single week. This week's chapters were nice lengthy, EHPL is somewhat shorter than normal. **

**I had a tough time with this chapter! I went through two different versions! **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own the song listed in this chapter.**

* * *

One lazy afternoon in the Prancing Pony's kitchen, Harry was taking out a large loaf of Honey bread when a voice came from the doorway behind him.

"Seems you made quite a stir in this town, Harry."

Harry turned around and saw Strider, leaning against the door frame and smiling.

"Hey, Strider, what brings you here?" said Harry beaming back at him.

"I'm meeting a friend here, what about you?" said Strider sitting down at the table.

"Well the first night I came here, I was told about a wizard named Gandalf. I thought he could help me out." said Harry with a smile.

Strider blinked but he smiled. "I've heard of him too, maybe he could help you. But like I said, you've made quite the name for yourself in this area. Even travelers heading out of Bree and passing through the Shire say that if you want the best food, you need to head to the Prancing Pony."

Harry blushed. "I'm not all that great at cooking."

"Tell that to the people of Bree, I swear they've put on ten pounds since I've last seen them. But you haven't..." he looked at Harry's still lithe frame.

"I burn it off easily." said Harry quickly.

"By fighting, I can tell in your arms that you've been practicing." said Strider with a smirk. "Good boy." said Strider with a smile. "Best not let your skills get dull."

"I try not. Want some lunch?" said Harry. "I managed to get quite a few fish yesterday, and I wanted to try a new recipe. Want to try it? I finally got the sauce right."

Strider looked at the fish that was placed before him with a wary eye.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to try something new." said Harry with a smirk, digging into his own fish. He took a bite and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I think it's about as good as I can get it. If I had the spices and roots back home...Still, it's not bad."

Strider looked at Harry and then down at his fish, slowly he picked up the fork and skewered a piece of fish on it. He picked the fork up and placed it in his mouth. Suddenly a multitude of flavors erupted in his mouth, he had to cover his mouth, to stop himself from gasping and from the food to leap out of his mouth.

He gulped the fish down his throat and gasped loudly. "Any chance on seconds?"

Harry laughed, "You saved my life, you can have as many seconds as you want."

After Strider had eaten his fill, Harry reached into his pocket. "Can you tell me what you know about this?" he held out the tiny opal.

Strider looked at his hand, and _picked up _the opal. "What's so special about this jewel?" asked Strider.

"Thank goodness you can see it. I thought for a moment I was the only one." said Harry.

"No one else can see it?" said Strider quickly.

"No, not Mr. Butterbur, Breman or Anya. For some reason, they can't see it, though I'm really glad you can." said Harry. "Any idea why?"

"No, when Gandalf comes, you'll have to ask him." said Strider handing the jewel back to Harry. "Have you noticed anything strange about it?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. When I have it on me, and I'm fighting orcs or whatever, they seem to slow down, and whatever they send my way, I can dodge it easily." said Harry. "Even back home I've never seen anything like it."

Strider rubbed his grizzled chin. "Neither have I. Interesting little bauble though. Best keep it safe. How did you find this thing?"

"It was the first night I came here, stupid gatekeeper wanted a small box a trio of goblins were holding onto. I told him that it was dark and that I wouldn't have been able to find anything. Well," Harry thought about telling Strider about the music he had heard, but he thought better of it. It would only be a repeat of his second year, and he could live without that, thank you very much.

"it was a giant stroke of luck that I found those goblins, not just for me, but for Breman. He was captured by those things and they were..." Harry looked at Strider, who was absent mindedly picking the small pieces of fish off the plate. "That part can wait till later, but I knocked out the goblins and found the box. I found the jewel inside, along with other ones, but that one sort of...attracted my attention."

Strider continued to look at the jewel in Harry's hand curiously. He was utterly baffled at what that jewel could be and what powers it could possess and why it possessed the power to slow time.

Over the course of next few weeks, Strider took Harry out into the woods outside of Bree and trained up his fighting skills. There was no swords smith in Bree, but Harry, with the money he had earned as the Prancing Pony's cook, he managed to buy some steel. He added it to the tip of the staff, making it a very deadly weapon indeed.

After a very grueling workout, they leaned against a tree and drank from their small canteens deeply.

"You're getting better, Harry. You're really getting better." said Strider with a smile over at the young boy panting heavily beside him.

"Do you know how annoying it is, to see you not even breaking a sweat, and I'm over here dying of asphyxiation?" panted Harry.

"I've been trained, and I've been fighting orcs, goblins, invaders of our borders, and trolls for many years. You only just started." said Strider kindly. "Come on, lets go again, this time, don't let me trip you."

It was almost sunset when they both came back into the walls of Bree, they would have continued but Harry had to go back to the Prancing Pony to make dinner.

"What's for dinner tonight, Harry?" said Strider.

"Let me think, I have quite a bit of chicken from the butchers, I haven't made anything from chicken lately." said Harry rubbing his shoulder.

Later on that night, Harry came out into the public area of the Prancing Pony, and looked around. He saw Strider, now doning a dark traveling cloak and hood, he looked quite menancing. He was about to go over and tell him so, but saw the look in his eyes, they were cold and fixed towards someone over to the other side of the room.

Harrry followed his eyes and saw a table of four children..._drinking ale_?

Harry was in shock, and it wasn't till he saw two of the four children pick up a pipe and put it to his lips, that he hurriedly made his way over to their table. He ran into Mr. Butterbur.

"Well, Harry, we don't rightly see you come out here, what seems to be the matter." said Mr. Butterbur with a smile.

"Them, those kids." said Harry pointing to the four at the table.

"Kids? What kids?" asked Mr. Butterbur, he turned and looked at the table Harry pointed to. "Oh, those aren't kids, those are hobbits."

"Hobbits?" said Harry stunned. "What the heck is a hobbit?"

"Well, they're just a smaller version of us, just with curly hair on their feet." said Mr. Butterbur plainly. "They're decent folk. Real laughs. C'mon, I'll introduce you." he took Harry by the elbow and pulled him towards the table.

Two of the four...hobbits...looked up startled, but the other two were smiling up at the pair standing beside the table.

"Good evening little masters, I'd like you to meet our cook, Harry. He's new to these parts."

The two that were smiling pointed at their plates. "You made dinner?"

"Yes I did." said Harry. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was great!" said the two of them together.

Harry noticed the other two hobbits stared at him in wonder and what looked like apprehension. The brown haired one, he seemed a little...worn...While the other one looked at him suspiciously.

Suddenly Harry was grabbed by his elbow and dragged to the center of the floor. He looked behind himself and saw the butcher, drunk.

"C'mon Harry, sing a song from your home!" he said drinking from his tankard deeply. Cheers came rising from all around the pub.

"You wouldn't like the songs from my country." said Harry raising his hands.

"Come on Harry! I'll ask Mr. Underhill to sing if you will. Hobbit songs aren't a thing to miss." said Mr. Butterbur clapping his hands.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked helplessly over to Strider, but to his dismay, he saw him with smile on his face. Great, he wasn't going to get any help from him, or Anya. He noticed that she stopped dead in her tracks, with a load of glasses on her tray. What was he going to do, he'd have to sing now.

But what was he going to sing? Rock and Roll? His voice could handle all that yelling and shouting. Pop? They'd never understand it, and from what he saw they'd lynch him for how most of the songs go. Country? They would never have the faintest idea what a tractor or pickup truck would be. Show tunes? That's the safest route to take. Now which one?

"C'mon, boy! Let's hear you sing!" said Mr. Butterbur. "What are you going to sing?"

"Well, it's an old song, a really old song." said Harry.

"What's it called." said Mr. Butterbur.

"It's called 'Whistle Down the Wind'." said Harry and wishing to get it over with as soon as possible. "Sorry if I sound...horrible."

"You won't!" said a small voice somewhere in the pub. Harry noticed Anya turned bright red.

He sang.

The entire pub went silent, Strider himself was staring at the young man in disbelief. This was music where he came from? It sounded so...soft, like a bird's song, then it switched to the melody of a wolf's howl, then back to a bird's serene chorus. And Harry thought he would sound terrible?

When he was done, the pub erupted into a staggaring applause. Harry smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Can I sit down now?" said Harry with a smile.

"Sure you won't sing again?" said Mr. Butterbur.

"Absolutely not." said Harry and he went to go sit at the bar. "I'll have my usual."

"What do you drink?" asked one of the hobbits coming up to the bar, asking for a pint of ale. "I've got some money, I'll buy."

"Apple cider." said Harry.

"Apple cider?" said the hobbit.

"Yep, it's that extra Vitamin C that gives it the kick!" said Harry with a smile.

"What's Vitamin C?" asked the hobbit.

"Never mind." said Harry. "I'm not old enough for ale or beer for that matter." said Harry as he drank from his own tankard.

"How old are you?" asked the hobbit.

"Well, adding up the time I've been here, I'm still fifteen." said Harry.

"Wow, and they let you work here?" said the hobbit.

"Never asked, never told." said Harry.

"Good idea. By the way, Peregrin Took is my name, but everyone calls me Pippin." said the hobbit holding out his hand.

"Harold Potter, but you can call me Harry." said Harry with a smile and shaking hands with Pippin.

"Harold?" said Anya with a bright smile. "It sounds so...exotic."

"Not where I come from, it's pretty common." said Harry. "Anya, and Pippin are much more exotic and rare than mine is."

Anya smiled shyly. Pippin laughed.

"You should meet my cousin, right over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side." said Pippin turning and pointing to the hobbit with the worn look, which then turned into panic.

"Baggins? I thought Mr. Butterbur said his name was Underhill." said Harry quietly. Suddenly, Mr. Underhill, or as it turned out to be, Mr. Baggins hurried over and took Pippin by the shoulder. Pippin turned quickly and that knocked Frodo off balance and toppled backwards. Harry noticed a small band of gold fly into the air and then fall onto one of Frodo's outstretched fingers.

Suddenly, Frodo vanished.

Harry stared at the floor in shock, then the noise of frightened and shocked patrons grew larger and larger. Harry reached down and felt the small hobbit's leg, he moved his hand up and felt the small ring on the hobbit's hand and tried to take it off. But he was sent flying backwards into the wall!

Harry scrambled back onto his feet and he met Strider rushing over to the spot that held an invisible Frodo Baggins. Without warning, Frodo came back into view and was promptly dragged out of the room. They turned into the corridor, making sure no one was following , Strider made to go up the stairs, but Harry stopped him.

"Kitchens are closer Strider, only Butterbur and I have the keys, and the walls are thicker, no one can hear us." said Harry.

"Good idea, and your instincts are getting better." whispered Strider. They half dragged half carried Frodo down to the kitchens and closed the door behind him.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" said Strider quietly.

"Not if his friends want in I won't, after they come in, then I'll lock it." said Harry.

"Want do the both of you want?" said Frodo sounding worried.

"You'd best be more careful, Mr. _Baggins_ that's no mere trinket you carry." hissed Strider.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Frodo. "And my name is Mr. _Underhill_."

"It won't matter what you call yourself, they already know who you are and what you carry?" said Strider shortly.

"You mean those riders?" said Harry quickly, then a cascade of footprints came towards the kitchen door. The door crashed open and there were the other three hobbits, two had a chair lifted above their heads and the other one looked like he was ready to go ten rounds in a boxing ring.

"LET HIM GO, OR I'LL HAVE YOU LONG SHANKS." said the sandy haired one.

"What about me?" said Harry pretending to be hurt.

"I trust you." said Pippin.

Strider rolled his eyes, then looked at the sandy haired hobbit. "You have a stout heart, but that won't save you."

Harry locked the door as he ushered the hobbits into the kitchen. "The riders are coming, aren't they?" said Harry.

"One person in there," said Strider pointing towards where the pub was. "will have told the enemy where to find you. We need somewhere to hide."

Harry thought quickly. "There's false wall, back here." said Harry moving swiftly amongst the people in the kitchen. He felt around the western wall and stopped, he felt the small grooves in the wall he was looking for and pulled it out. Inside was a small stove, a few blankets, pillows a dark stone patterned blanket covering the lone window.

"I know this, this pub used to be a safe haven for us Rangers, but only during the time that Barleymen's father was the owner of the Prancing Pony" said Strider.

Then a knocking came from behind the locked door. They all tensed up and stared at it. Harry and Strider hurried over to the door and through a small peep-hole Harry saw that it was both Mr. Butterbur and Anya. He opened the door carefully.

"Harry! What's going on?" said Mr. Butterbur, "What happened to that Mr. Underhill?" then he saw Frodo half in half out of the secret room. He pointed his mouth opening and closing it.

"They're in danger, I thought I'd hide them in there." said Harry.

"Hide them from what? And how did he disappear like that?" said Mr. Butterbur.

"The second question I won't answer, but the first I can." said Strider, "They come from Mordor."

"Save us." said Mr. Butterbur faintly. Anya nearly fainted, Harry managed to catch her and placed her gently in a chair beside the fire.

"They won't stay here once I'm gone." said Frodo.

"Well you know your own business maybe, but I wouldn't take up with a Ranger just out of the Wild." said Mr. Butterbur.

"They have no choice!" said Strider shortly. "Unless they want a fat inkeeper that only can remember his name because people shout at him all day!"

Harry looked between the two feuding men. Finally, he had had enough.

"Alright! Stop this squabbling. Mr. Butterbur, please trust him. You sort of owe him." said Harry.

"What do you mean that I owe him?" said Mr. Butterbur shortly.

"If it weren't for Strider, I would never have lived long enough to see Bree." said Harry with a small smile.

Mr. Butterbur stuttered but fell silent.

"And Strider, insulting him is only going to waste time. Come on, let's get these guys in the secret room. Mr. Butterbur, get Anya back home, it's not safe for her here. I'll go upstairs with a tray of food, I'll make it look like the hobbits are upstairs. I'll set up some decoys up there, just in case." said Harry grabbing a tray and loading it with bread, ale, fruit and cheese. Then he hurried out of the door.

Mr. Butterbur and Strider stared at the young man as he left the kitchen.

Hours later, Harry, Strider, Pippin, Frodo and other two hobbits, (Harry and Strider learned their names were Sam and Merry) quietly hid in the secret room in the kitchen. While the hobbits slept, Harry and Strider sat and listened intently to the sounds eminating around the Inn.

Then a shriek pierced the night's death like silence. The hobbits woke up quickly.

"What are they?" asked Frodo quietly.

"They are called the Nazgul." said Strider. "Neither living nor dead. They serve the dark lord Sauron. They hunt for one ring. The Ring, Frodo, you now have."

"Why does he want the ring Frodo has?" asked Harry.

For the rest of the night, Strider told Harry, (the hobbits had gone back to sleep, for Frodo and Sam had already heard the story, and Merry and Pippin had heard it from Frodo) all about the legend of the One Ring and it's dark master.

"Crap." said Harry shaking his head. "Your dark lord sounds thirty times more worse than ours. How are you going to go about to get rid of him."

"We need that ring, and we must cast it into the fires of Mount Doom." said Strider. "Problem is that Mount Doom is in the heart of Mordor. It will be no easy task."

"It never is." said Harry.

The next morning, Harry, Strider, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo gathered supplies to leave Bree. Harry told Mr. Butterbur that he was leaving with the small band.

"I've got to find a way back home somehow, Sir. And Strider told me last night that he could take me to see Gandalf." said Harry.

"I understand." said Mr. Butterbur. "Let me tell you one thing, lad. You were one of the best cooks I've ever had, I don't know what we're going to do without you."

"Thank you sir, and you don't need to worry about anything." He took out a small leather bound book. "I wrote down all the recipes that I used here, and a few I came up with." said Harry with a smile.

Mr. Butterbur took the book gently, a few tears fell down his chubby cheeks. "Thanks lad. Now you be careful, and try and come back someday."

"I'll try, but I really can't promise anything." said Harry with a smile.

They loaded up the pony that they had bought, from the cantankerous Bill Ferny and headed out towards the gate leading into the east.

"HARRY!" came a yell from behind them. Harry turned around and suddenly he found Anya throwing her arms around his neck. "Where are you going? What happened last night?"

"I'm leaving." said Harry not meeting her eyes.

"What? Now? But..." said Anya, tears in her eyes.

"It's the only way I can get home, and I want to help Strider, and them." said Harry nodding towards the hobbits, he didn't notice them adverting their gaze elsewhere to give them both privacy. Strider was making sure that all their supplies were all there.

Without warning, Anya kissed him fiercely.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, but then, against his will his eyes closed and he kissed her back. Thinking about it again, it _wasn't_ against his will, he ran his fingers through her blonde hair and held her around her small waist with his free arm.

When they pulled apart, Anya saw a sad look in his eyes.

"You just made it really hard to go back home." said Harry in a whisper.

"Then don't go." said Anya.

"I have to, I have to...at least try..." said Harry.

"Come on Harry, we have to go." said Strider.

Anya released her hold on Harry and watched him slowly walk out of the gate. She looked down at her dress and saw a small envelope in the pocket of her apron.

She opened the envelope and found inside a letter.

_Dear Anya:_

_If you get this letter, that means that I'm leaving now. I want you to know, whatever happens, I'll never forget the time I've spent here. I will miss you, maybe some day I'll come back this way again. But I ask, for your sake, don't wait for me, I want you to be happy. _

_In my room, under the floor board that I've marked with a lighting bolt, I've left a present for you. It took me a while to make it but I hope you'll enjoy it. _

_Your's truly,_

_Harry._

Anya watched as the gatekeepers closed the gates, then after Mr. Butterbur escorted her back to the Prancing Pony. She walked slowly up to where Harry had slept, and sat on his bed. She sniffed and began to cry. He was here, and now, he was gone, probably never to come back. What was she going to do?

Suddenly, she looked down and saw a lightning bolt scratched onto the wood of the floor. She thought back to the note and slowly moved the plank. Underneath was a small satchel and a box. Inside the bag, was a small amount of gold coins. It was half of his pay that he had earned here, and then she looked at the box.

It had carvings on the top and on the side. When she opened it, it played a soft tune and after a while she recognized it as the song he sang in the pub the night prior. She held the box close to her chest and wept.

* * *

**Okay! Another chapter down! Please review! **

**Two things: One, if you want to hear the song that is in the story go to youtube and type in Whistle Down the Wind BY John Barrowman, John Barrowman is the inspiration behind Harry's singing voice. He's just...sigh...so amazing...**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!: Speaking of music, what is your favorite singer and what is your favorite song they sing?**

**See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8 Weathertop

**Alright! I got fifty reviews! should have mentioned it last chapter but I forgot. **

**Another week! Another three chapters for the three different stories! **

**I got quite a bit songs and artists thrown at me, never heard of some of them. But their were a few that I had a hard time choosing. I was drawn between two:**

**Flip Milner: Piano Man by Billy Joel**

**Nemi Jade: Billion Dollar Babies: Alice Cooper.**

**I like Billy Joel, But Alice Cooper, I've seen him on The Muppet Show and my favorite song he sang was a tie between "Schools Out For Ever!" and "Welcome To My Nightmare" I recommned watching that episode, it's awesome!**

**But my favorite singer/song would have to be John Barrowman's Whistle Down the Wind and The Smothers Brothers' The Call the Wind Mariah.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

The small band of travelers moved swiftly abou the wild, leaving the road as quickly as possible and doing their best to keep out of site for the most part. They stopped only at night, and the fire they would create would be small surrounded with a sort of teepee like barrier around it to keep the flames from being seen off in the distance.

Harry managed to catch a rabbit and was roasting it slowly over the flames. He sprinkled a few herbs he had found along the paths they had traveled down. Strider came back after patrolling about, looking for any stray bandits, or any trace of the Ringwraiths. He smelled the scent coming from the rabbit and smiled.

"Even out in the wild you're a champion cook." said Strider sitting down, but keeping his sword held tightly in his hand.

"It was actually thanks to Sam, here, he helped me find the herbs I wanted." said Harry with a smile towards Sam.

Harry took out several small wooden plates and placed pieces of meat on them. After they enjoyed their very delicious meal, the Hobbits laid down to sleep till morning.

Strider peered around into the darkness and listened intently to surrounding woods.

"How many days till we get to where we need to go?" asked Harry handing him an apple from his bag.

"Eight days or so," said Strider looking up at the stars quickly. "It all depends on the swiftness of these hobbits. Though I can't put much stock in them being quick."

"Well no, not with such short legs, but they make for it, by keeping up with you and your tireless pace." said Harry with a smile.

"You're keeping up just fine, and you're aren't all that tall." said Strider with a smile.

"Runnings a hobby of mine." said Harry with a shrug. He sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Thinking of the young barmaid?" asked Strider with a fond smile.

"Only during the day, during the night, I think about home. " said Harry still looking up at the stars. "I miss the castle, my friends, the teachers, Sirius..." tears slowy fell down his face. "I'd give anything to go back home."

"What about Anya?" said Strider.

"I don't want to leave her, but it's better this way, me leaving. What sort of happiness could I give her, especially if I keep thinking about home." said Harry thoughtfully.

"Hmm, you're as noble as a king, Harry. I know a few people that could use some of your nobility." said Strider with a smirk.

"I don't know about that." said Harry with a faint blush. "Do you want me to keep watch tonight?"

"No, I'll keep the watches, I know what to look for, and hear for." said Strider, "Unless you wish to learn?"

"I'd love to, that way you can get some sleep." said Harry.

"I can go days without it, but if you insist." said Strider.

Hours passed as Strider taught Harry all what the sounds in the night meant. Towards the dawn, he quizzed Harry in what the sounds meant. Harry managed to only get two sounds out of twenty correct.

"Well, looks like it'll take another night or two of teaching to get you familiar with the most common of sounds." said Strider kindly.

"If I ever do." said Harry with a slghtly guilty smile.

They travelled all that day, Harry yawned twice but after splashing his face with cold water from a stream they had passed, his stamina and alertness rose.

"There's where we will rest tonight, Weathertop. We Rangers visit this place once a year, to pay homage to our fallen ancestors. If anyone comes, we will see them." said Strider.

He took them to a secure cave on the side of Weathertop and told them to stay put. He handed the hobbits small swords.

"Take these." said Strider.

"What about Harry?" asked Pippin.

"I've got a spear." said Harry holding it up.

"Stay here, until I come back." said Strider and then he left.

The hobbits passed their time by telling each other tales about some people named Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Once or twice, they mentioned Gandalf, but it was either fleetingly, or if he was the champion of that particular tale.

"A skin changer?" asked Harry, the hobbits jumped slightly, he had remained silent all throughtout the tale telling.

"Yeah, he can turn into anything he wants. He usually turns into a bear though." said Sam excitedly.

_Sounds like a animagus to me_. said Harry thoughtfully.

The day flitted past quickly, thanks to all the stories that the hobbits told. Both Frodo and Harry remained quiet, and listened to the stories. Soon, Frodo slowly leaned against Harry's side and fell asleep.

Harry looked down at Frodo, and draped his own cloak, a cloak he bought with two day's worth of pay, around Frodo's shoulders. "Keep your voices down, fellas. Frodo's resting." said Harry quietly.

"Oh, alright." said Sam quietly.

As the dusk began to approach, even Harry beegan to nod off. Suddenly the crackle of a fire woke him with a start, Frodo awoke as well.

"What are you doing?" hissed Harry.

"Toasting tomatos and nice crispy bacon." said Merry with his mouth full.

"We saved some for the two of you." said Sam extending a plate with another one being filled with the food.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" said Frodo standing up and stamping on the fire with his curly-haired foot.

"Oh, that's nice!" said Pippin. Suddenly a shriek cried out into the night. They all stood at the edge and looked down. They saw four cloaked figures coming up the hillside, towards Weathertop.

"Run! Go!" shouted Harry as he shoved them towards the stairs.

He followed the hobbits closely and didn't stop until they were at the very center of Weathertop, despite the wind and the shrieks, a faint melody came upon the wind. Harry looked around curiously and saw a shimmering light coming from a small alcove in the stone.

He hurried over and saw, nestled amongst the stones, victims of decay, a small glittering Amethyst jewel. Just like the opal resting in his pocket, the music came from this jewel.

He picked it up and looked quickly around. He saw the hobbits huddled in the center of the open summit of Weathertop. Harry hurried over to the hobbits but suddenly a blade came out from behind a pilar, thanks to the opal in his pocket, Harry dodged the sword as the blade came swooping over his head. He dodged the blow and hurried over to the hobbits.

He stood in front of all of them. "Get out of here, I'll hold them off." hissed Harry to the hobbits behind him.

"We want to help." said Merry.

"Don't argue." whispered Harry. Then he noticed something that froze his blood. Frodo had almost finished putting on the ring.

"NO!" cried Harry. But his yell fell on deaf ears, and it soon became deaf air. Suddenly, another sword came out of no where and sliced through the top of his spear, knocking off the point. He ducked down, but couldn't avoid the swift kick to his face. Harry got knocked into the nearby wall and landed hard onto the ground. He watched in horror as one of the Ringwraiths stabbed the empty air, but he knew that Frodo was there.

A scream cut through the air, and Harry staggered to his feet.

Strider came out of between two ruined pillars, with a sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other. Harry stood up and found his fallen staff, picked it up and quickly touched it to Strider's torch and it caused his to slowly begin to flame.

While Strider slashed the Nazgul with his sword and ignited the cloaks of the riders, while Harry could only set fire to the Riders in black. But suddenly, the Ringwraith that Harry was trying to battle, knocked Harry's torch completely out of his hands. It clattered to the ground, landing in a puddle, it quickly exstinquished itself.

The Nazgul raised its sword and prepared to deliver a fatal blow. Harry absent mindedly reached into his pocket and tightly gripped the amethyst stone. Then, without warning, a flash of lightning came streaking down and struck the sword that was held high into the air.

All the electricity in the bolt of lightning was sent through the Ringwraith's form. The Nazgul flailed about and then fell to the ground. Harry looked at the shimmering purple stone in his hand and gripped it tighter.

"Only one way to find out." said Harry quickly. He gripped the jewel tightly again and looked to a Nazgul over towards the other three hobbits. Another bolt of lightning came crashing down and struck the Ringwraith and stopped it in it's tracks.

The hobbits hurried over to Harry and they stayed beside him, but when they saw Frodo reappear, Sam hurried over to be beside him. Harry, Merry and Pippin watched as the final Ringwraith fall off the side of Weathertop, with his face on fire. They all hurried over to Fordo's side, he was on the ground, gasping and crying out in pain.

Strider bent over the injured hobbit and examined the blade that did the damage that crippled the small hobbit. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. It's beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine." said Strider.

"But it's six days to Rivendell, he'll never make it!" said Sam fearfully.

Harry looked worriedly at Fordo, who was draped over Strider's shoulder. Will he make it?

Back at Grimmauld place, Sirius sponged Harry's forehead and worried about Harry. What was going to happen? He just flew into the air twice, and slammed himself against the wall, without even a single warning.

"Harry," said Sirius, sobbing uncontrollably as he cooled the unconcious lad's head, "For God's sake, wake up, please, just wake up."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And answer...**

**THE QUESTION OF THE WEEK! This week's question...**_**if you could have any weapon from the**__**LOTR world which one would you want? Sword? Axe?Staff? Bow? Spear, ect?**_

**I know that the chapter was short compared to last week, I had a lot of morning shifts and I normally do most of my typing at about 1 in the morning. **


	9. Chapter 9 Grimmauld Place as Sanctuary

**Oi! Man, here's some advice for other HP writers, never watch A Very Potter Musical when you're trying to type a fanfiction ;D Or play Farm Town when you have a weekly deadline.**

******:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**In answer to Guests' review: He isn't in the castle, he's at Grimmauld place.**

**And in answer to Sblck's review: I don't aim for the chapters to be so short, they are actually several pages long, Fanfiction sort of crunches them up.**

******:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Alright! Last weeks QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! **_**If you could have any weapon from the LOTR world, what would it be?**_

**Well, seventeen people answered the question, but some of you guys named more than one weapon! So I couldn't exactly pick the best one.**

**Bow: 11 out of 28**

**Knives: 4 out of 28**

**Staff: 3 out of 28 **_**really?**_

**Sword: 10 out of 28**

**So bows won out! I wasn't exactly surprised by that.**

******:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

In Grimmauld place, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order stood around Harry's bed. Harry laid, resting peacefully, on the bed, he hadn't woken up at all since he had been struck down mysteriously in Hogwarts.

"Have you found out anything about what caused it Albus?" asked Moody looking down at the young man.

"Not exactly, I've learned that other wizards and witches in history have had something like this similar happen to them." said Dumbledore, his face pale.

"How did people wake them up?" asked Remus.

"And stop the bleeding?" said Sirius, gently pouring a red potion down Harry's throat, being careful not drown Harry.

Dumbledore looked away, his eyes watery. "No. They never found a way to wake them up. People just...decided...to put them out of their misery..." his voice breaking.

"What kind of people would do that?" said Tonks fretfully.

"They were Ministry officials." said Dumbledore.

"Why would they? It's not their place!" said Emmeline Vance.

"We do not know why they did it, but they did. And some how, Umbridge found out that Potter's fallen prey to the same thing." said McGonagall.

"She wouldn't! She wouldn't tell anyone!" said Tonks.

"Yes, she would, if it were to discredit Potter, or to get him sent away." said McGonagall bitterly.

"He's safe here though, right?" asked Sirius, now holding Harry close to his chest.

"Yes, no one can get in here." said Dumbledore with a smile. "Harry's safe."

"But how can we...how will we wake him up?" asked Remus frantically.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to give up." said Dumbledore. "Also, I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Why?" asked Sirius. "I'm taking care of him!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to send you away from his side, but I just need to talk to them, they need to remove their children Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

"What? Why?" asked several of the Order members.

"With Umbridge knowing what had transpired with Harry, she could use certain means to finding Harry." said Dumbledore.

"You mean torture?" said Kingsley.

"Wouldn't put it past that old hag." said Moody. "Let's get the kids out of there now, and then ask the Weasleys to remove them later."

"That's a good idea, Albus." said McGonagall. "I'll go and fetch the children." she hurried out of the room.

"Wow, it's not often she agrees with you Moody." said Remus.

"Took me by surprise." said Moody.

"What's wrong Kingsley?" asked Tonks.

"If Harry's been asleep for so long, how come he's not losing any weight?" asked Kingsley staring intently at the unconscious figure. "And how is he developing muscle tone?"

"You're right!" said Tonks, "he looks like he's getting stronger, and he's getting taller!"

"Yeah, I noticed that, but he's still asleep, I'm more worried about him not waking up." said Sirius.

McGonagall hurried back to the castle and went straight to the Teacher's Lounge. In there was Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and Hagrid. Hagrid was telling Flitwick about some help he needed with some of the hedges that seemed to have developed a desire to move about the grounds and confuse some of the younger students. Snape was trying to bargain with Sprout for some of her more rare herbs to make a new potion he was developing.

Thankfully, Umbridge was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Minerva! How is Potter?" asked Flitwick.

"The same, but we need to get the Weasley children out of here." said McGonagall quickly.

"Why, what is wrong?" asked Sprout.

"It's Dolores, Albus thinks she may question them to find Potter." said McGonagall.

"Why would she care?" asked Snape.

McGonagall told the other teachers what Dumbledore had discovered. That straightened up the other teachers quickly.

"Well, the twins are serving a detention with Madam Hooch, polishing the broom handles. They decided to set off fireworks in one of the boy's bathroom, Smith still has a burn on his...well...rear..." said Professor Sprout.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would most likely be found in the library, they've been in there since the attack. They've been trying to find a way to wake Mr. Potter up." said Professor Flitwick sadly. "I've been trying to assist them in any way I could."

"Ginny is the dorms." said Hagrid, "Me and her were talkin earlier and I escorted her up here."

"I'll go and get Miss Weasley, Filius would you go and get Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, Pomona?" said McGonagall.

"I'll go and get the twins from Madam Hooch, she'll understand, she's very fond of Potter." said Professor Sprout.

"Good, Severus, Albus would like you to make more blood replenishing potions." said McGonagall, hesitantly Snape nodded.

"What about me?" asked Hagrid.

"Do you have any more of those tail hairs from the unicorns? We could use those to try and heal Harry's primary wounds by putting them in the bandages." said McGonagall. "Also, have we gotten back on friendly terms with the centaurs? Their healing potions and herbs wouldn't hurt."

"Sorry, Professor, but Umbridge and the Minister ain't helping matters by insultin' them every chance they get." said Hagrid sadly.

"Well, once all this clears up then we can finally make amends with the centaurs. But right now, we need to get Potter back to the way he was." said McGonagall.

Hermione and Ron were working tirelessly in the library, trying to find some way to wake Harry up.

"Damn! There's nothing! We've been looking in these books for days, and there's nothing!" said Ron slamming a book shut.

"We can't give up, Ron! We need Harry back!" said Hermione, her eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep.

"I know, but...what can we do, if Dumbledore hasn't been able to find anything out?" said Ron.

"Don't you remember second year? He didn't know about the location of the Chamber of Secrets and yet we found out." said Hermione.

"That's different, he was there the last time it was opened. But we don't have a single stinking clue what to do!" said Ron hotly.

"Miss Grager! Mr. Weasley! Where are you?" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick

"Over here sir." said Ron.

"Come along quickly." said the Charms Professor in a hurried whisper. "We need to get you and the other Weasley's out of here."

"Why what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"No time to explain, I've been dodging Umbridge all the way here, here, we must use the secret passage." said Professor Flitwick. He hurried over to the architectural section and pressed a small knothole on the bookshelf. Then the entire shelf swung forward.

"Come along quickly!." said Professor Flitwick.

"I've never known this secret passage way before!" said Hermione.

"We teachers have our own secrets Miss Granger." said Proffessor Flitwick with a smile. "But quickly there is no time to lose!"

"Wait! Harry's things!" said Hermione.

"We've already sent them on ahead." said Professor Flitwick, "Now come along!"

In no time, they found themselves up in Dumbledore's office. Fred, Ginny and George were already waiting for them.

McGonagall was just putting the finishing touches on a portkey. "Alright, gather around. We need to get you out of here as soon as possible." said Professor McGonagall.

"Why? What's the hurry?" asked Ron.

"It's Umbridge, we think she may want to interrogate you to find out where Potter's at." said Professor Sprout.

"But, why would she care?" asked Fred.

"Best tell you later, come along now." said Professor McGonagall, "take ahold of this book and get going. It's for your safety."

"Are we going to where Harry is?" asked Ginny.

"That's right." said McGonagall trying to beckon them forward, then Professor Flitwick gave a loud squeak.

"She's coming!" said Professor Flitwick worriedly.

"No more dawdling." said Dumbledore, his voice thundering from what appeared to be nowhere. "Take the portkey!"

In a whirl of color, they were gone.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry, Strider and the hobbits made their way, as quickly as they could to Rivendell, but it was getting to be a bit of a hassle. Frodo kept feeling colder and colder and they had to wrap Frodo up in everything they had. That is, until Harry figured out that small purple stone.

He spoke to Strider quietly one night as they both tended to Frodo: "I found another stone."

"Really?" said Strider as he looked down at it. "Does this one do something?"

"It seems to be able to control the weather, at least lightning anyhow." said Harry.

Then Frodo groaned slightly and gasped. They turned towards him and wiped his brow and placed some ethelas on the wound and rewrapped the grievous wound.

"He's still getting colder, and we have no more blankets." said Strider.

"Let me try something." said Harry giving the purple stone a little squeeze. Suddenly, the night went from being cool to become pleasantly warm. Strider stood up and backed away in shock, then he stopped.

"It got warmer all of a sudden." said Strider looking around quickly.

"Yeah, I sort of raised the temperature a little bit. Don't know if it will help him." said Harry sponging Frodo's head.

Strider looked at the stone in Harry's hand warily. "You seem to be depending a lot on those stones. You need to rely on your own strength and wisdom, not magic. Even Gandalf doesn't use magic unless he absolutely has too."

"But why not use them?" said Harry slightly irritated, hadn't the stones helped him, and hobbits?

"In some situations, you won't be able to have time to use the stones. Use them to find out the extent of their powers, but only use them in the direst of emergencies." said Strider wisely.

Harry crossed his arms and snarled, but then he sighed. "Fine."

"You won't regret it, Harry." said Strider. "And you will find your fighting skills even more improved, by not using those."

"But the situation we're in is an emergency though." said Harry.

Strider thought quickly. "This is true, so until we get to Rivendell you can use the stones. But afterward, use them sparingly."

"Fine." said Harry turning his head away.

Strider smiled. "Trust me, its for the best, you'll find that magic cannot solve all problems, it helps yes, but in the end, its your wit that may change the fate of many."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please answer...**

**THE QUESTION OF THE WEEK! **_**In the Lord of the Rings films, what was your favorite part?**_

**See you next Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 10 Elves Sighting!

**New chapter, **

**Sorry if I don't seem all that upbeat in my author's notes here, had a death in my family.**

**Okay...Question of the Chapter: **_**favorite scene from LOTR**_

**Flip Milner**** This questions kind of difficult but for the first movie it would be gandalf with the balrog, second would be legolas and gimli with them counting their kills especially when legolas went down the stairs on the shield and him shooting the Orc that gimli is sitting on and, for the third where legolas takes down the Mûmakil and gimli said " that still only counts as one. **

**I'd have to agree with you on that, those are pretty good.**

**Okay, the next Question of the chapter is a pretty serious one, if you really like the story, answer the question. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or LOTR**

* * *

Harry and the rest of the small band made their way swiftly, deeper into the wild. But almost with each passing hour, Frodo was getting worse and worse. True, warming the air helped Frodo a little bit, but it still wasn't enough to keep him from feeling cold.

"We need to hurry, we're running out of time." said Strider trying to urge Bill the pony on.

Just then, Harry had an inspired thought, _time_.

He reached into his small pouch and pulled out the tiny opal, and tucked it into Frodo's feverish hands.

"Hold onto that, until you get to Rivndell." said Harry in Frodo's ear.

"I..I c-can f-feel it, bu-but I can't see it." said Frodo looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, well, no surprise there." said Harry quickly. "Don't let go of that, whatever you do." said Harry earnestly.

Immediately, Frodo noticed that the growing pain in his shoulder seemed to lessen and slow it's throbbing, and the coldness was even beginning to slow down.

"What?..." said Frodo.

"Nevermind, don't worry, just hold onto it, it'll help." said Harry reassuringly.

They traveled for one more day, until Frodo couldn't stay in the saddle much longer, and they were still two days away from Rivendell. They needed a miracle, and unfortunately, Harry's opal and amethyst weren't of much more use, but Harry still tied a handkerchief around Frodo's hand to hold the opal in place.

Strider and Sam had left to go and find some more of that healing herb that seemed to have ease Frodo's suffering. Harry stayed behind with Frodo and the other hobbits, trying to reassure the hobbits that Strider was going to do all he could for Frodo.

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin worriedly.

"Not if Strider can help it. Shh! What was that?" asked Harry quickly. He turned to face the threatening darkness and picked up his brand new staff. He lost his first staff, but thanks to Strider, (late one night while the hobbits were sleeping) they found a good stout staff, and Harry had managed to recover his metal spear tip.

He gripped his staff tightly and faced the sound of the approaching noise. Then he saw a horse and rider come through the thicket of trees. Then Strider and Sam came out from the woods behind them.

"It's alright, Harry, she's a friend." said Strider coming up quickly. "She's the daughter of Elrond."

Harry lowered his staff slowly.

"Wise child." said the woman coming into the firelight, Harry's mouth hung open dumbly. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even Fleur would pale in comparison and that was _really_ saying something.

"She really is an elf." whispered Sam.

_This is an elf?_ thought Harry in amazement. _I'll take her over Winky and Dobby any day of the week._

Harry shook his head furiously and snapped himself back to the tasks at hand, he managed to come back to the present at last when the woman and Strider lifted Frodo up off the ground. They carried Frodo to the horse, but neither one of them got on, they stood there talking in soft voices, and in some strange language.

Finally, he heard Strider say, "Ride hard, and don't look back." The beautiful woman commanded the horse, in that same strange foreign language and took off.

Sam was not happy.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Harry looked at Strider and noticed that he had a look of worry of on his face.

"What do we do now, Strider? Do we follow them tonight and tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"If I were confident about how rested the hobbits were, we'd leave right now, but we'd best spend the night here." said Strider.

"What about Mr. Frodo?" said Sam, Merry and Pippin both looked fearfully up at Strider and Harry.

"He's safe with Arwen." said Strider.

"Is that her name?" said Harry with a smile. Strider raised his eyebrows and Harry noticed the sides of his mouth twitch.

"Don't even try." said Strider with a smirk.

"She's way too good for me." said Harry throwing his hands up into the air.

"And shes older than the both of us put together." said Strider.

"Huh?' said Harry in shock.

"Oi!" shouted Sam. Harry and Strider turned and looked at the hobbits, who were strapping on their packs and putting out the fire.

"We want to go and be with Mr. Frodo." said Sam sternly.

"Sorry, Sam." said Harry grabbing his own knapsack.

"Are you sure, you can go on tonight?" said Strider.

"We will, wether we can or not." said Merry.

"Good answer, come on then." said Strider with a smile and led them off into the direction that Arwen had taken Frodo.

They traveled all night and onto the next day, barely stopping for food, but choosing to eat on the way. Strider made a revision of his advice about the stones, he wanted Harry to not use them until they had reached Rivendell, so that Gandalf could give his council on them. If Gandalf was there.

Strider decided to teach Harry swordplay during the evening hours when the hobbits were asleep. Harry was eager to learn, but he discovered very quickly that he wouldn't be left with bruises like fighting with his staff.

Strider treated a long cut on Harry's leg. "You're getting better, but you need to move your feet, don't just stand there."

"Bad way to learn that." chuckled Harry. Soon, Harry's leg was wrapped up and he was fast asleep, leaving Strider to sit and think. He didn't trust those stones that Harry was finding, but something stirred deep inside him, telling him that they were alright, and perfectly safe, but he was still unsure.

And being distrustful towards strange objects is what keeps people alive in the world.

As they traveled onward the next day, Harry heard music again, but it was the same music that he had heard before setting foot in Bree. He followed the sound looking around quickly. And there it was, the small opal, glittering amongst the washed up river rocks.

"Strider!" shouted Harry loudly. Strider came up to him and looked at the small jewel in his hand.

"Is it the same on one?" asked Strider.

"It is, he must have dropped it. I hope he made it to Rivendell alright." said Harry standing up.

"It's only a few more hour's walk from here, come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll find out." said Strider.

They forged the river that laid before them, Harry and Strider had to carry the hobbits over to the other side, for they almost got swept downstream. Then they continued on, Strider and Harry were now more concerned then they had before and hurried onwards, leaving the hobbits to run at full speed behind them.

Soon they stood on top of a large cliff and they looked down into the valley.

"Rivendell, the hidden valley of the elves." said Strider. Harry looked down at the peacefull valley and a bright smile stretched across his face. He coudl see waterfalls, large beautiful buildings, lovely, full trees and a smell of wildflowers wafted up to his nose. Sam was fidgeting, wanting to stay and look at the view from the ridgetop, but wanting to go down and be with his Mr. Frodo.

They made their way slowly down into the valley, barely stopping to enjoy the scenery. They continued, going swiftly up to the house, but someone all of a sudden stepped out from behind a tree.

"Halt." said the man holding up a bow and arrow, the latter pointed straight at Harry's head.

"Peace, friend." said Strider holding up his hand.

"Ah, Aragorn, apologies, we've had strange creatures and folk coming near our borders. It is strange company that you keep." said the elf with a smile.

"I'm trying to escort them to Elrond, I would have had Gandalf in our company, but..." said Strider.

"Do not fear, we know about him. He's here, and anxious to see you and the small ones. But he didn't warn us about your companion here." said the elf nodding towards Harry.

"We met him in Bree." said Pippin. "The same as Strider."

"Is he trustworthy?" asked the elf looking at Harry closely.

"Send him through and we'll see. If he's evil, he'll be flung into the river." said Strider with a smile.

"Thank goodness I'm on your side." said Harry with a nervous smile. The small company made their way further down the path and came upon the gate of Rivendell, and there to greet them was Arwen, dressed in a flowing white gown, someone who had shared some of her features standing beside her, and then an old man dressed all in grey standing on the other side of the man beside Arwen.

"Harry, this is Gandalf the Grey." said Strider with a smile. "And Lord Elrond."

"You look just like Dumbledore." said Harry staring at Gandalf with his long white beard and bushy eyebrows.

"Who's that?" asked Gandalf.

"Nevermind. But that really doesn't bode well for me to get home." said Harry.

"Do you live far away?" asked Gandalf.

"You have no idea." said Harry with a grim smile.

* * *

**Please Review! Normally I have a fun question to answer here, but this week it's serious, both my mood and the question and I would really appreciate the feedback.**

**Now normally I update once a week on Wednesdays, all three stories. But to be honest, it's getting to be a bit overwhelming and I've had some people comment on how short the chapters are. I'm thinking about doing the following...**

**Updating Exploring Harry Potter's Life on livejournal every week on **_**Fridays. **_**And alternate updating stories on Fanfiction, also on **_**Fridays**_**. **

**There is a pro and con of what I have planned on doing. **

**Con: You have to wait a bit longer for the newest updates for both stories here on Fanfiction.**

**Pro: The chapters will be quite a bit longer. And I can finally get some days off from typing, because it's constantly type type type. I'd like to go out and do stuff;D and spend some time with my family**

**But rest assured, I will NOT be discontinuing these stories. not after all the work I've put into them.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Fallen Sovereign

**Okay! Well, I have to say I like this set up better, It took me forever to even come up with the right way to do this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not as long as you had hoped, trust me, I really tried, but I promise that the next one will be even longer. **

Harry couldn't believe it, he had finally gotten to meet Gandalf, and it was quite a shock when he saw that he had resembled his own mentor, Dumbledore.

_Reminds me of that show, Mrs. Figg loved, the Twilight Zone." _thought Harry.

"Where's Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam quickly, Harry jolted back to reality. Or at least the closest thing he could get to reality.

"He is inside, he will be alright, Sam." said Gandalf, "Lord Elrond is healing him quite well."

"How can he, if he's right there?" asked Pippin nodding towards Elrond.

"I've done all I can for now, but I must get back soon to change the dressing on his shoulder." said Elrond with an amused smile.

"Why didn't you meet us at Bree, Gandalf?" asked Merry, trying to save his cousin from getting a swift smack in the head by Gandalf's staff.

"I was unable to meet you due to a...uexpected delay." said Gandalf gently. "But I am here now."

"Thanks goodness for that." said Strider unloading his sword and pack.

"Amen." said Harry with a smile.

"I'm tired, I can't wait to sit down." said Pippin sinking to the floor.

"You don't like to focus on one thing too long do you?" said Harry with a smile.

"He never does." said Sam rolling his eyes.

"Come along then, I'll take you to your comrade." said Elrond with a smile.

They walked into Elrond's large hall and followed him to where Frodo was resting, though Harry wouldn't have called it _resting_.

Frodo had sweat pouring off his temple and his breathing was far from steady. His hands were clenched onto the bed clothes and he was writhing under the thick blankets. Harry had to flinch when he saw him.

"It was a good thing that he got here in time, another few hours, he would have been lost." said Gandalf somberly.

Harry looked at him quickly. Had the opal helped? Or did it not make any difference?

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pippin faintly.

"The point of that Nazgul's sword is making it's way into his heart." said Arwen, helping her father lift the dressings on Frodo's wounds. "But with the aid of my father, he is beginning to mend. It won't be long until he is well again."

"Thank goodness." said Harry. Suddenly a low growl came from the three hobbits and Harry laughed.

"I was waiting for that." said Strider with a smile. "Not stopping for lunch and meager meals along the way."

"We didn't want to stop." said Sam shortly.

"Speak for yourself, I was getting a mite hungry." said Pippin.

"I threw you two apples." said Strider with a smirk.

"The second one bounced off his head and landed in a stream, he couldn't catch it." said Harry with a laugh. "I can fix that growling stomach. Where's your kitchens? I'll go make them some food." said Harry with a smile over to Elrond and Gandalf.

"You cook?" asked Elrond with an amused smile. "You appear to be more of a young warrior in training than a cook."

"Man of few talents." said Harry with a smirk.

"I will show you the way." said Arwen with a laugh.

After Harry had left, not before Strider sent him a pointed look and Harry nodded with earnest, Elrond turned towards Strider "Strange youth."

"Strange, yes, but...he's pretty endearing." said Strider with a fond smile.

"How far away is his country?" said Gandalf.

"Nowhere in Middle Earth, or in the surrounding lands." said Strider.

"How did he get here?" asked Elrond.

"He does not know. He just remembers getting knocked out after he had supper and he ended up in what sounds like the Shire." said Strider, "I had to fish him out of the River Anduin."

"Did he give you any clues? Perhaps it is a land that we elves have heard of." said Elrond.

"He mentioned a city called Lundun." said Strider.

"Well Elrond?" said Gandalf.

"I _have _heard of a place called that. But it was quite a long time ago." said Elrond. "_He_ told me." he looked at Gandalf.

Gandalf looked away, his eyes misting slightly.

Meanwhile, Harry had followed Arwen down into back of Elrond's house and walked into a wide and open room.

"This is some kitchen." said Harry in an awed whisper.

"We have venison over there, and vegetables and fruits over there." said Arwen gesturing around the room, "If you need something, Willadow, our cook will help you."

An elven lady with snow white hair turned and smiled at Harry.

"Thanks." said Harry with a bright smile to the both of them. He turned and walked towards one of the smaller pieces of venison, hanging above his head. _No, I'd best use this bigger piece, Strider might be hungry as well. _thought Harry.

"May I have this?" said Harry.

"Of course, you may use whatever you wish." said Willadow with a smile as she continued to pluck the grapes off the stems.

He took the medium sized piece of meat down and began to carve it up. _Now to come up with something, with all this stuff. _

Some time later, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were sitting beside Frodo's bedside, while Strider, Elrond Gandalf discussed about Harry's strange homeland and the mysterious jewels that he possesed.

"I don't trust them." said Strider. "They don't seem natural."

"They are as natural as the air we breathe." said Gandalf. "If they are what I think they are."

"I think so as well." said Elrond nodding.

"What do you mean?" asked Strider.

"They were once owned by the great king Meandenbor, an ancient, powerful wizard." said Elrond. "It was he who told me about this place called Lundun."

"Then how did Harry get them?" asked Sam.

"I'd like to know that too." said Harry coming into the room with a large tray.

"That didn't take you long." said Pippin standing up quickly and taking a plate.

"Working at The Prancing Pony helped with that little skill." said Harry handing Sam and Merry their plates. "You hungry, Strider? I've got you a plate."

"What did you make?" asked Strider.

"Venison with um...Blackberry Wine sauce." said Harry looking hesistantly at Elrond. "Uh...Willadow helped me find your wine cellar, and she pointed out the least favorited wine."

"Very good." said Elrond, "Though you are welcome to whatever we have here."

"I didnt' want to push it." said Harry with a slight blush.

"Mmmf, this is _good_." said Pippin shoveling the food into his mouth.

Elrond looked at the young hobbits as they ate with fervor. He looked at Strider who also was putting a fork to his mouth. "He's right." said Strider with his eyes shut.

Elrond looked at the plates in disbelief. He looked at Strider. "Might I?"

"Here take mine." said Harry holding his plate up to Elrond. Elrond shifted the three juicy blackberries off to one side, and placed a forkfull of venison in his mouth. His mouth was ablazed with the succulant flavor of juicy blackberries and the sweet taste of wine dancing with the venison.

"How old are you?" said Elrond looking at Harry intently.

"Um, I'm still fifteen." said Harry.

"I still can't believe you can cook the way you do at your age." said Strider taking a bite of his own venison.

"Had to learn really young." said Harry,

"Might I see those jewels that you have acquired?" asked Gandalf.

"Sure, here you go." said Harry, he placed both jewels in Gandalf's hand.

"They _are_ his." said Elrond.

"Are you sure?" asked Strider.

"I cannot see them, that is proof in itself." said Elrond. "Those jewels can only be seen by either a wizard, or king. I'm not a king of elves, so I cannot see them."

"So how come Strider can see them?" asked Merry.

"We will tell you at another time." said Gandalf.

"So are they safe to use?" asked Harry. "Strider doesn't trust them very much."

"Very safe." said Gandalf. "But guard them carefully. I know of two people who would dearly love to possess them all."

"Saruman. and Sauron, I'll wouldn't wonder." said Strider.

"Precisely. If either of them find out that they've been found, they won't rest till that have both the ring and the jewels." said Gandalf.

"I'm sort of regretting using the amethyst on those Nazgul things now. But how come they didn't go and find the opal Frodo had? All they would have to do is follow the music." said Harry.

"What music?" asked Strider.

"The music they play when I put them somewhere beside the pouch on my hip." said Harry. "I didn't want to tell you, just in case, you know...didn't want you thinking I was mad."

Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other swiftly, but then turned back to Harry. "We may have just arrived at a way for you to get home, but it will be quite challenging." said Elrond.

"My life is just one casual stroll after another." said Harry shaking his head. "What do I have to do?"

"I would advise you to find the other eleven stones that are scattered about." said Elrond. "By bringing the jewels of the Great Meandenbor out of hiding and then bringing them back here."

"Why bring them back here?" asked Harry.

"I will show you." said Elrond. "Aragorn, you'd best follow as well, it might help you in the future. One may never know."

Uncertainly, Harry and Strider followed Elrond and Gandalf out of the room and outside into the bright sunshine.

"This way." said Elrond leading the three men off into the eastern side of the elven valley. Soon they found themselves beside a gentle steam traveling down the side of the large hill and a large open, what loooked like to Harry, a gazebo. Elrond stopped short and ushered the two younger men onward.

"Go on." said Elrond. "And pay your respects."

Harry moved forward slowly and saw that there was a cherry wood coffin, with a crystal clear cover over it, serving as a see-through lid. Inside, he saw what seemed to be a man sleeping peacefully underneath it.

He was a tall man, wearing a flowing gold cloak with red ornate embroiderey. He had a short blonde beard and curly hair hiding beneath a golden crown upon his hair. Strange thing is, there was no jewels in his crown but quite a few holes could be seen. Harry felt something stir in his mind, as well as his heart, what was this feeling? And his head felt slightly heavy.

"That is King Meandenbor." said Elrond.

"He was my mentor a very long time ago. One of the best teachers I had ever had. He taught me, with great power comes great temptation, and I must resist it's alluring offers." said Gandalf, a tear trickling down his nose.

"This is his final resting place, though he would have wanted to have been buried in his own kingdom, but that was not possible."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"His kingdom is now known as Mordor." said Gandalf sadly. "It is not the lush paradise it once was, his murderers destroyed it."

Harry looked down at old and beloved king, something didn't make sense. "He looks like he's only...been gone for a few days."

Elrond gave a dry chuckle, "The clear substance that seperates him is diamond. Our final present to him was do give him a peaceful rest, the dwarves molded the coffin and Gandalf enchanted the casket so that time would not stake it's claim on him."

Harry's eyes rested on the crown and the different shaped holes around the base of it. "Do I put the jewels inside now?"

"No, keep them, you may need them. But when you find all thirteen, bring them here. That way, he will be whole again." said Elrond.

"He loved them, did he?" asked Harry. "But how does bringing the jewels here, help me get back home?"

"There is one jewel, when it comes in contact with the others, will grant the wish of whomever owns them. It should be able to get you home."

"And I'll just bet, it'll be the last one I find." said Harry rolling his eyes while he pulled out the small jewels in his hand and looked at them. "What have I got to lose, I sure ain't coming up with a way home."

"Good lad." said Gandalf with a smile.

"If he was so powerful, how did someone kill him?" asked Harry.

"I am not sure how they managed it, but I can remember that terrible day. But alas it's a long tale, especially as I would rather you know more about him, let's have a seat." said Gandalf. They walked over to another gazebo and sat down on the cool stone benches. Gandalf took out his long pipe and lit it with the tip of his staff.

_I gotta get me one of those, _thought Harry looking at the staff. _That would make this whole adventure so much easier._

"Well, it was a long time ago, even farther back in time than the Last Alliance, and long before the Dark Lord Sauron forged the one ring. The land of Mordor never used to look like the poisonous and forbidding realm it is." said Gandalf thinking deeply. "It used to be as lush and green as this country." he said looking around Rivendell

"He had ruled over the entire Middle Earth for many centuries, giving aid to the Ents and the Ent wives."

"The _what?_" said Harry with a raised brow.

"Tree herders." said Strider quickly.

_How can you herd a tree? _thought Harry shaking his head.

Gandalf continued. "When the men had a problem with land dispersion or who owned what found sheep, or the dwarves who couldn't ever seem to fix on a price on their toys and armor. The elves wouldn't require help for the most part but he would when and if they needed it. He'd stay busy convincing dragons to stay in their mountains and not venturing far from their homes, keeping the goblins in their caves and offering travelers a safer route to take on their journeys."

"How did he do that?" asked Harry.

"He made pathways, and place an enchantment on them in order to keep them protected." said Elrond, "since his death, the paths have become overrun with thorns that seem to regrow the moment you cut them, or avalanches that seem endless."

"But while Meandenbor was alive, all of Middle Earth was at peace, lands prospered and families flourished. Even the goblins were beginning to become socialable, and that in itself told everyone that it was a time of great peace.

"He was a great mentor to the wizards, and a ruler. His power and kindness knew no bounds and he was dearly loved by his subjects."

"But what about the Kings of Gondor, and Rohan?" asked Strider.

"There were none, there was, at the very most, mayors and village leaders and that was enough."

"I don't remember reading about this in any of the old books." said Strider looking confused.

"No, I don't believe you ever would have. For when Sauron and his Dark master killed the king, they removed any traces of him. Except for what people remember, the jewels, and his body, there was nothing left of him. No fond memories of the peace we enjoyed, or the disire to set things back to the way they were." said Elrond.

"Would you want to?" asked Strider.

"Now there are rulers of men, it would be almost impossible to go back to the older days, but the peace of mind, knowing you didn't have to train in the arts of war was a pleasent feeling." said Elrond.

"How did Sauron and...whoever...get the drop on him?" asked Harry.

"Get the what?" asked Gandalf.

"Uh...How did they take Meandenbor off guard?" said Harry, correcting himself.

Gandalf sighed. "It was his birthday, he was going to be three thousand, five hundred and twenty four that day. The Peleanor Fields were bustling with brightly colored tents, banners and tables full of food and presents that seemed to strecth out for miles. No matter how humble, everyone was invited." said Gandalf. "I remember that day so well, I was getting my fireworks organized, all were his favorites, when people began to wonder."

"Wonder about what?" asked Strider.

"Why King Meandenbor hadn't arrived at the party." said Gandalf, "Normally he would have arrived by that time and greeting all the party-goers. People were volunteering to go and escort the king to the festivities. But suddenly, then came a great noise over near where the King's palace was. Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted over the sky, and then it split up into multiple beams of light, shooting off into different directions."

"The jewels." said Strider.

"Correct." said Elrond. "I thought they were lost forever. He must have used the last of his strength to keep those jewels away from them, from falling into the wrong hands. But if you could possibly find them, then perhaps..."

"Aside from getting me home, what will happen?" asked Harry.

"You might make the coming battles a might easier." said Gandalf.

"_Coming battles?_" said Harry staring at Gandalf hard.

"You will be told soon enough." said Gandalf, "though it is not your fight, you don't need to lend us your aid, if you don't wish it."

Harry stood up and walked out of the gazebo, and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Strider.

"Back home I was already what felt like the center part of a war. Now I'm going to be fighting in another, _on top_ of the one that haunts my dreams." said Harry.

Gandalf and Elrond looked between each other, uneasily.

Harry then turned around and had a manic smile on his face. "Where do I sign up?"

"After what you said, you _want _ to fight?" asked Strider.

"My whole life is filled with pain, danger and worry, why start living a peaceful life now?" said Harry with a laugh. "And besides, how would I get home?"

"You could aways live here, and after the danger has passed, then you can start your quest to find them." said Elrond. "Being so young, it may be best that you stay."

"But you said that if Saruman or Sauron were to find these," he held out the small stones. "then we'd be in trouble. If I keep on traveling and going about the countryside, it would be harder for him to catch up with me, as opposed to sitting in one place." said Harry with a smile.

Gandalf looked thoughtful. "That would be a safe choice. You would not be able to hold off the hordes of Mordor when Sauron learns that the stones are here."

"I hope you aren't leaving now." said Elrond. "We must discuss things further."

"He's staying here, until we get a plan in motion." said Strider quickly. "Best not go off in a hurry, you don't even know where to start."

"Exactly, you'd best stay here for the time being." said Gandalf.

Sirius sat beside Harry's bed as usual, watching him closely. It was only when Remus came around that he would allow himself to rest, and that would be in the bed next to him. Ron was happily in Sirius' old room, his first night in there, they found Ron gaping at the different bikini clad girls. Bill had to cover the pictures in order for Ron to even attempt to get some sleep.

Remus sat in the chair on the other side of Harry's bed, reading from a book on unusual curses, hoping to find somethig that might help Harry. The Weasley children and Hermione had both spent the day talking to each other in hushed voices and looking grave. Finally Sirius had had enough and sent them from the room.

"IT'S DEPRESSING ENOUGH IN HERE! I DON'T NEED YOU ADDING TO IT!" shouted Siruis.

"You shouldn't have shouted at them." said Remus looking up at him as he slammed the door at the children's backs.

"I was getting tired of it. Especially Hermione. She just won't shut up." said Sirius shortly.

"She's only trying to help." said Remus. "Though I will admit, she needs to lay off the counter-curses. She seems to think that we haven't tried almost everything."

"She's getting close to having her mouth spellotaped." said Sirius.

"Do you want me to keep watch tonight? You should get some rest." said Remus.

"No, I'm fine, you'd better get some sleep. I'll be fine." said Sirius.

"If you're sure, need anything, just sing out." said Remus closing his book.

Sirius sat in the candlelit room and watched Harry's chest rise and fall as he breathed. Like everynight for over two weeks, he silently prayed for Harry to wake up.

Sirius' eyes began to droop slightly. Then he heard a sort of tinkling chime coming from out of no where.

"Wh...what is that?" said Sirius looking around quickly. Then a bright flash came from the foot of Harry's bed, Sirius looked quickly and saw something extremely odd.

"Harry? Why are you...why do you have a crown?" asked Sirius in a whisper.

Soon, Dumbledore and Remus came rushing into the room.

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"Look, on Harry's head." said Sirius. "I'm not too sure where that thing came from."

"Dumbledore?" said Remus. "What is that?"

Dumbledore looked at the crown and his face paled.

"It can't be...it's impossible..." said Dumbledore weakly.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"I've seen that crown before." said Dumbledore. "I haven't seen it, in so long."

**Thank you for reading! And please answer...**

_**The Question of the Chapter! If you could be a ruler, what law/decree would you pass?**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Summit of the Ring

**I've come to the conclusion that twelve pages for a chapter is pretty decent and gives me the opportunity to do other stuff during the week. (Twelve pages judged by Wordpad.) And that's not including the Author's notes on the top and bottom.**

**Most of the week is taken up by my first story "Exploring Harry Potter's Life" so I don't get much time to work on these stories, but I wouldn't give them up for all the tea in China. For this chapter, I actually couldn't remember some of the dialogue to a part of the council meeting. So what do I do? I pop in the LOTR FOTR disc and watch how they act and interpet it the way I see it. **

**Question of Chapter, Favorite Answer: **

**KyrianaeNarii: But seriously I'd make it illegal and punishable by cruciartus to harm animals and children.**

**I liked that one. Personally I'd make a law that child molestation should be punishable by death. This being a rated T story, I won't go into detail how they'd be removed from the land of the living.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or LOTR**

* * *

Harry spent his days wandering aimlessly between the libraries of Rivendell, the paths in that peaceful valley, and the kitchens.

In the kitchens he had experimented and created several different treats and dishes, all of which Merry and Pippin were happy to taste test for him. They kept popping into the kitchen and if they weren't busy nicking food from Elrond's normal cook, they were sneaking some of the food he was cooking.

"Quick before he looks." whispered Pippin as Merry snatched up some candied chestnuts.

"Why not just take the bowl?" asked Harry from where he was busy cutting vegetables and sliding them into a large pot.

Both of the hobbits froze in place, looked at each other, grabbed the bowl full of chestnuts and ran swiftly out of the room.

"They seem to love your food." said Willadow with a smile.

"I think they take mine only cause they know you'd take after them." said Harry with a laugh.

"Only if they took Lord Elrond's food like last time." said Willadow with a laugh. "I think Pippin is just getting back to sitting down again."

When Harry wasn't cooking, another pastime he enjoyed was exploring the valley he was now staying in. He'd lay on the banks of the slow moving river and slept peacefully until night would fall. But for the most part, wherever his paths in Rivendell took him, he'd always find himself wandering over to where King Meandenbor rested. He'd sit with his back to the rest of the valley and just meditate on the casket, and it's owner.

"I'm not too sure I can do this." said Harry looking down at the body of the king. "How am I supposed to find those jewels when they could be anywhere?"

"That is why you need this." said a deep voice.

Harry looked around but couldn't find the owner of the voice. But he looked back at the casket, and saw a small compass lying on the top of the diamond cover.

"What is this?" said Harry.

But the voice didn't return. Harry looked at the small compass, at least it looked like one. It had a needle like a compass, but there was no north, south, east, or west directions on it. On the crystal face, it had what looked like a rising or setting sun etched into it. He turned it over slowly and saw a small golden inscription.

_To find my power, in the helping hour. _

_Take heart and follow the course. _

_And make everlasting power yours._

Harry looked at the compass and the inscription with an uncertain look.

"How can this thing help me?" asked Harry out loud.

He took the compass with him as he left the gazebo and headed back into Erlond's house. He made his way swiftly to Elrond's library and took out the books that Elrond had written about the king and his jewels.

He looked in every book Elrond had, but he couldn't find anything that sounded like the compass that now laid in his hand. Should he trust it? His mind told him he would be a fool to do so, but his heart told him to go with it.

"What could it hurt, and besides, I'll ask Gandalf about it at dinner. That reminds me, I need to make something special for the occassion." said Harry to himself.

For indeed it was a special occasion, not only had Frodo finally woken up and was healed almost completely, it was told that several representatives of the different races of Middle Earth were going to arrive and soon they would discuss the fate of the ring that Frodo bore to Rivendell.

While Willadow made different dishes that appealed to elves, men and dwarves, Elrond had come to Harry earlier in the day.

"Would you care to make a dish from your own country?" said Elrond with a smile.

"I'm not too sure if I can." said Harry scratching the back of his head. "Some of the ingredients I would need, might not be that readily available."

"Like what for example?" said Elrond.

"Garlic?" said Harry.

"I believe we have that in our gardens, it is a good healing bulb." said Elrond. "Willadow uses it sometimes for seasonings in her food."

"Oregano?" said Harry.

"We have that as well." said Elrond. "Anything else?"

"Guess not, I know you have the rest. It'll take me a while to remember how to do it and how to make it from absolute scratch."

He headed down into kitchens after he pocketed the small compass. He walked into the kitchens, greeted Willadow and wrapped an apron around his middle. He grabbed the ingredients he would need and began to make what he had intended to make.

As the representatives arrived, a faint smell came from the northern part of Elrond's house and it tickled their noses.

"Greeting Legolas, I hope you had a safe journey?" said Elrond with a smile.

"It was pleasent enough, what is that aroma on the winds?" said Legolas.

"A visitor staying here is making a dish from his own land. What do you think?" asked Elrond.

"It is...different...I cannot wait to see what it actually looks like." said Legolas. Then he unsaddled his horse and strode proudly into the Great Hall.

A few hours later, a small band of short yet stout bearded men came marching up to Elrond's steps.

"Ah! Master Elrond, we've arrived at last!" said one of the older looking men.

"Greetings Master Dwarf." said Elrond kindly. "How was the journey?

"It was long, but not uneventful." said one of the younger dwarves. "Had a run in with a few goblins who tried to ambush us."

"Are you injured?" asked Elrond with concern.

"No, we are fine, our injuries were shallow and mere bruises." said one of the dwarves.

"Well, at the very least, please rest until the day after tomorrow, we will hold council then. Tonight, we will have a feast to welcome you all to Rivendell." said Elrond.

"Sounds good." said one of the dwarves gruffly. They stomped heavily on the steps into Elrond's house.

Elrond turned to follow the dwarves inside, when he heard a galloping of hoofs coming towards him. _It seems all the guests are arriving in the same day, very good._

He saw a strong looking man come riding up to him, a shield upon his back, with a sword and horn on either side. He climbed off his horse and opened his mouth to speak, but Elrond cut him off.

"Boromir son of Denethor, I believe?" said Elrond.

"Yes Lord Elrond." said Boromir, his eyes showing slight surprise.

"Welcome to Rivendell, your horse will be well cared for, please rest here, we will hold council the day after next." said Elrond gallantly.

"Thank you." he said trying to sound humble and followed Elrond inside the Great Hall.

Merry and Pippin made their daily raid on the kitchen when they saw what Harry was cutting up on a wooden cutting board.

"What is that, Harry?" said Merry putting his nose close to the large circle of bread, red paste and cheese.

"It's called a pizza back where I come from. I just hope it turned out okay." said Harry as he lifted a slice up to mouth and bit into it. He chewed slowly. "Hmm, it could use a bit more garlic in the crust, what do you think?" said Harry slicing up another two thin pieces and handed them to the two small hobbits.

The two hobbits looked at the thin slices and gingerly smelled them, looked at each other and then took a small bite.

"What do you think?" repeated Harry. He was answered when the two of them picked up the entire slice and ate them greedily.

"I take it, it's fine." said Harry with a smile. "I'll just add some of this to the next batch." He took a small green herb and began to dice it up. Once Merry and Pippin had finished eating the rest of it, he handed them a sprig of the herb to each of them.

"Take it and chew it, it's parsley, it will counteract the garlic." said Harry with a smile. "Trust me, people will thank you for it."

Later on that evening, Harry walked into what the elves called a party, but it wasn't anything like the parties he had been to at Hogwarts.

The music was slow, he could hear three different songs going on, and they didn't have much to do with each other. People were telling stories about wars, and dragon plunders on one end of the room and the other end people were eating and drinking wine.

"Hello Harry." said a voice coming from his left. Harry turned and saw Strider, walking arm and arm with Arwen.

"Hey Strider." said Harry happily. "Lady Arwen." he said with a bow to Arwen.

"Merry and Pippin brought out your dish, though after they got after it with the help of Sam and somewhat Frodo, there wasn't much left." said Arwen with a laugh.

"I took some, as did Elrond, it was delicious." said Strider with a smile.

_I'm glad I added the extra parsely_ thought Harry as he smelled Strider's breath and did not detect any garlic.

"Have you seen Gandalf or Elrond? I wanted to ask them about something." said Harry looking around.

"They are over there, but you may want to wait, they seem to wish privacy." said Arwen pointing slowly over to a secluded corner.

"Alright." said Harry nodding.

Harry walked slowly around the room and took in the different assortment of people. He was introduced, by Strider and Arwen, to different people. Legolas of Mirkwood, who seemed unable to remove his gaze from Harry's eyes. To Boromir, who merely sniffed in disgust when Strider spoke his name. Then finally Gimli, who shook Harry's hand warmly and told him that he found Harry's pizza good, but a little flat and without meat.

"A dwarf needs red meat in order to keep up one's strength." he said proudly.

"Harry!" shouted Pippin, "Come here, we want to introduce you to somebody!" he then began to drag Harry off to one of the circles where stories were being told.

"Legolas, why were staring at him?" asked Strider as he grabbed Legolas' elbow.

"His eyes, they...looked like the leaves of Mirkwood." said Legolas to Strider. "Is he a Half-Elf?"

"No, he is of the race of men." said Arwen.

"A shame, he'd of made a fine husband for my sister." said Legolas.

Arwen and Strider looked at him.

"My father will not allow anyone but an elf to marry my sister." said Legolas quickly.

"I hope she finds her true love." said Arwen with a smile.

"What is he like, anyway?" asked Legolas.

"He's...different." said Strider. "You'll like him."

The night went on, and Harry had been introduced to several different people that were staying Elronds, Strider and Arwen introduced him to the different dwarves and elves, while the hobbits introduced him to Bilbo Baggins.

"Hey Bilbo, this is the person we told you about." said Merry.

"Ah! So you are the young man that they had met in Bree?" said Bilbo taking Harry by the hand and shaking it warmly.

"Yes sir." said Harry with a smile.

"Glad to make your acquaintence." said Bilbo. "Imagine, all this fuss over a simple bauble."

"From what I've been told about it, it's far from simple." said Harry. Harry looked over and saw Gandalf and Elrond come out from their secluded corner. "Excuse me."

He made his way slowly over to where Gandalf and Elrond were. "I've got a question."

"Yes lad?" said Elrond with a smile.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" he asked and handed Elrond. Elrond took it in his hand and examined it carefully.

"It has the king's sign on the crystal face." said Elrond, "I've never seen it before."

"Where did you find it?" asked Gandalf.

Harry told them how he discovered it.

Elrond looked at the compass thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what to say to you, but I recognize the symbol so it was a possession of King Meandenbor. But what purpose it serves, according to the back of this, it has something to do with the jewels. Perhaps it will lead you better then the music will."

"I hope so, I don't want to have to strain my ears to listen for it." said Harry with a smile.

"Harry!" said Merry running up to him. "Come on! We told Bilbo you could sing and he wants to hear you!"

"Then you can tell a story!" said Pippin.

"Seriously, you don't want me singing again." said Harry trying to pull out of both of their grasps.

"Don't be silly! Come on!" said Pippin.

"You'll want to hear this." said Strider walking up to Elrond and Gandalf. "It shocked me when I heard it the first time."

"What is the song called?" asked Bilbo.

"Well, uh...trust me it's one you don't know." said Harry shaking his head. "But it's called 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'"

"Then sing!" said Pippin.

Harry sighed, but began to sing. Everyone else that had been either listening to another story or song, or doing the actual storytelling or singing, suddenly stopped and turned towards the youth.

Elrond and Gandalf stared at Harry as he sang, while Strider chuckled at everyone's awe-filled eyes.

"Like I said, it will take you off guard." said Strider with a smile.

"How can he have a voice like that." asked Arwen in shock.

"I don't know, but he's gifted." said Strider.

Once he was done singing, several people applauded him and Harry blushed, much like he did at the Prancing Pony.

"Now a story!" said Pippin sitting on the floor.

"A story?" said Harry.

"Yeah, a tale from your home!" said Merry.

"I'm not very good with stories. And beside, from what I can gather, your's are all about history, I'm not all that clear on my country's history and I can't tell a thrilling tale to save my soul."

"Then tell us about your life!" said Pippin.

"You...you wouldn't be able to...well...understand..." said Harry.

"Give it a try." said Bilbo kindly.

"Well...um...this may take a while..." said Harry.

"We have all night." said Elrond with a smile.

"...well...I grew up on in town called Little Whinging." said Harry.

And on and on into the night, he told the story of his life up to right before he found himself in Middle Earth. He stopped at some intervals to further explain some things, but they soon understood what he was talking about. Towards the end of Harry telling them about his third year, he stopped.

"I think that's enough for right now." said Harry with a smile.

"Wait! Did you go and live with Sirius?" asked Pippin.

"No, but I hope I will someday." said Harry.

"Did they find Peter?" asked Merry.

"No, not yet." said Harry.

"That's enough questions, it is time for us to retire." said Elrond quietly.

Grumbling, the hobbits went to their rooms, and Harry followed. Elrond stood back with Gandalf and Strider.

"To think, all that, and one get's the feeling he is still holding back." said Elrond.

"Indeed. He's being truthful, but he's hiding the pain he felt." said Gandalf.

"And most of the trials he's faced." said Strider.

The next day, Harry sat quietly beside the river and looked at the compass. It was pointing eastward out of the valley.

"Well, that tells me which direction to head, but when do I leave?" said Harry out loud.

"Harry?" said a voice coming from behind him. Harry turned and it was Elrond.

"Yes sir?" he asked as he stood up quickly.

"Would you like to sit in on the council meeting?" said Elrond with a smile.

"Gee, I don't know, I don't have anything to contribute to it." said Harry.

"Perhaps, and yet, perhaps not." said Elrond, "I have found that wisdom can come from the most unlikely inspirations."

"Oh...well...okay, I'll come." said Harry with uncertainy.

He followed Elrond, all the way into an open stone area with wooden chairs. Every one of the representatives were seated facing a square pedestle. Harry took a seat beside Frodo and waited until it started.

For several hours they debated the history of Mordor and the One Ring. Harry noticed however that neither Gandalf nor Elrond spoke of King Meandenbor. Harry took the initiative and also refrained from discussing the matter, but he, over the course of those hours, learned a bit more about what was going to happen or might happen.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." said Elrond looking at the hobbit to Harry's left.

Frodo looked around round nervously, Harry looked at him.

"Do you want me to put it over there?" asked Harry. Frodo held the ring out slowly for Harry to take it.

Harry reached to take the ring and place it on the pedestle, but an electric shock ran through his body and caused him to slam back into his own chair.

"I'm never going to learn that lesson am I?" said Harry with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" said Gandalf who was taken aback by the flash of light.

"It happened once before, it the Prancing Pony. Sorry Frodo, you're on your own." said Harry with a nervous laugh as he rubbed his slightly burnt fingers.

Frodo looked at the ring in his hand, but slowly walked over and placed it heavily on the square block of stone. He walked back to his chair and heaved a sigh, with a peaceful look on his face.

Silence insued. The people that were gathered stared intently at the ring, the elves held a calculating look, while the dwarves winced slightly when they gazed upon it. Harry noticed however, that one man, Boromir was looking at it with a sort of possessed longing. Harry reached into his pouch and felt around, until his hand came upon the amethyst.

Waiting for the man to make the first move.

"It is a gift!" Boromir stood up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor!"

"Funny, I see it as a curse." said Harry. Elrond looked at him, he had a small, proud smile.

"Look what disaster it had brought to the Shire, several farmers killed trying to protect their lands from those black riders. The gateman of Bree was crushed as they forced their way into the town, and Frodo was stabbed. A gift? I think not." said Harry.

"What would a child know?" said the man dismissively. "Why should we not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe!" he gestured to the surrounding council members.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" his face grew into a great smile, a hopeful smile. "Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot weild it!" said Strider. "None of us can. It answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

Harry smiled over at Strider. _Thank goodness he isn't like him_.

"And what, would a _Ranger _know of this matter?" said Boromir snidely.

"More than yourself knows." said Harry with a frown.

"He is no mere Ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You _owe_ him your alleigence." said Legolas standing swiftly up.

The man looked slowly over to Strider, who looked like he would rather the information go unknown.

"_Aragorn_?" he said weakly. "This is Isilidurs' _heir_?"

Harry looked over to Strider quickly, _Wait a minute,_ he thought _Isilidur, wasn't he the...oh my god..._

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." added Legolas.

Strider, or Aragorn, motioned the elf to sit and spoke in the same language he and Arwen spoke often.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." said Boromir fiercely as he went back to sit.

Harry clenched his hand around the amethyst tighter, just in case that he tried to make a grab for the ring.

The man sat down however and chose to glare at Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right." said Gandalf strongly. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed." said Elrond.

Several people nodded, but the man looked crestfallen. Harry noticed Frodo tightened up slightly

"What are we waiting for?" said one of the dwarves, he picked up his axe and lunged at it.

Elrond moved to stop him, but the dwarf had already picked up his axe and brought it crashing down upon the ring.

"AAAARRGH!" he cried, the axe severed itself upon the ring and both Gandalf and Harry noticed Frodo flinch horribly.

The dwarf was left sprawled on the ground, shaken but unhurt.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft we here possess." said Elrond looking around the room, but stopped for a moment at Harry. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordo and cast it back into the firey chasm from whence it came."

A silence fell upon them all.

"One of you must do this." said Elrond.

Another, but thicker silence fell. You couldn't even hear the wind blow, or the leaves falling gently to the ground.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." said Boromir quietly. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there, that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is always watching. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."

_Sounds like London in the old days. _thought Harry with a slight smirk.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" said Legolas to the doubtful man. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you're the one to do it?" said Gimli with a deep voiced sneer.

"He didn't say that Mr. Gimli!" said Harry quickly. "He was only saying what we needed to do!" But Gimli didn't take notice.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir stood up again. "What will happen if Sauron takes back what is his?"

Harry went to answer him, but Gimli stood up and challenged Legolas.

"I will be dead, before I see the Ring, in the hands of an elf!" he shouted.

The elves stood up to shout back, but Legolas held them back.

"No one trust an elf!" shouted Gimli.

Soon everyone was shouting, all except Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, Elrond and Harry. Harry groaned, _this isn't going very well_.

Then Gandalf began to join in the fray and shout to the man who was causing all the ruckus. Harry looked over to Frodo who was looking at the ring with a horror filled look and then he stood up.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted, but his words could reach no one.

Harry took his hand. "Are you sure?"

Frodo turned towards him. "I am."

"Well then, lets quiet down the circus, shall we?" Harry said with a sad smile He took the amethyst jewel from his pouch and held it high.

_Ka-Crack!_ A bolt of lightning came down and struck the jewel in Harry's hand. The council and Elrond looked over at Harry in shock.

What Harry didn't know, is for a brief instant, he gave off a soft golden light, and briefly wore a red cape with a silver chest plate of armor, it had a rising sun on the breast. Harry lowered his arm and the glow, with the armor faded.

"Frodo has something to say." said Harry with a smile.

Frodo took a breath. "I will take the ring to Mordor."

The council looked at the small halfling with wonder in their eyes.

"Though, I do not know the way." said Frodo weakly.

Gandalf gave a sad smile. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins,as long as it is yours to bear." he walked over to where Frodo was standing.

Aragorn stood up. "By my life or death, I can protect you, I will." he went and kneeled in front of Frodo. "You will have my sword."

"And you will have my bow." said the Legolas

"And my axe." said Gimli. Legolas rolled his eyes as the dwarf came over to join them.

Boromir walked slowly over to them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this indeed the rule of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" came a shout from behind Harry's seat. They turned and saw Sam scurrying out from behind a bush and rushing to stand beside Frodo with his arms crossed.

Elrond looked shocked at first, but he smiled.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." said Sam firmly.

"No, I think it is hardly possible to seperate you two, when he is invited to a secret council meeting and you are not." said Elrond with a smirk. But he was in for another surprise as Harry coudl see two more curly headed rascals from behind two pillars.

"Oi! We're coming too!" said Merry.

Elrond looked at them and as they ran past him and looked around, expecting more to pop up from the ground.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." said Merry.

"Anyway," said Pippin. "You need people with intelligence on this sort of...mission...quest...thing..."

Gandalf looked up and shook his head.

Merry turned to him. "Well that rules you out Pippin."

"Nine companons, so be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." said Elrond with a smile.

"Right!" said Pippen, "Where are we going?"

Harry laughed out loud.

"You aren't heading to Happy Valley, I can tell you right now." said Harry with a smile.

"Aren't you going?" asked Pippin quickly.

"Do you wish to go along as well?" asked Elrond. Both he and Aragorn hoped he would say no. "It may be easier to find what you seek, if you wait till the danger passes."

"If I can go along with them, I would rather go now. That way, I can help out, and find the stones at the same time." said Harry. "Is there room in the company?"

"More than enough." said Merry happily.

"Then I'll go, I'll be more useful there, than I will here." said Harry.

"But remember." said Elrond coming close to him. "Of what you yourself bear. You carry as great a treasure as the Ring is."

"I'll be careful." said Harry.

"Very well, you leave the morning after next. Prepare yourselves." said Elrond. "Come with me, Harry."

Harry followed Elrond over to a part of Rivendell that Harry hadn't explored yet. It was a forge where there were three elves working tirelessly forging swords.

"I asked them to craft you a sword. Here." he said lifted a sword carefully off a cloth covered stone table. The blade was a light silver and the handle was a dark twisted metal with emeralds on the handle.

"It's called King's Wrath, Verlairion." said Elrond placing the sword in a ornate leather scabbard. "Use them well. Aragorn will teach you how to further your skills."

"Thank you." said Harry quietly. He held the sword high and watched it as it glinted in the sunlight. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, greatly appreciated, please review! **

**It is closely becoming Autumn here in Wisconsin, the leaves are changing color. **

**Question of the Week: **_**What is your favorite season and why?**_


	13. Chapter 13 Diamond in the Dark

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I'm still very sick and I found myself sleeping as opposed to typing. Which my doctor was very thankful for that by the way. It's nothing serious, but I just couldn't type or come up with anything. **

**The QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! _What is your favorite season?_**

**faye50free**

**Fall, striking colors, warm days cool nights, apples, pumpkin pie, spiced cider**.

******Again, I'm really sorry about the short chapter, but this is the best I can do...again I'm sorry...**

******I dont' own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Sirius and Remus stared at the bed Harry was sleeping on, he had still not woken up or even turned in his sleep. His wounds that he occured in Hogwarts were still unhealed, but the others that seemed to crop up with no explaination were healing just as suddenly as they had come.

"I wish this was just a dream, and Harry's was just fine." said Sirius sadly.

"Me too." said Remus.

Dumbledore then came in. "It is fortunate that Harry is here."

"Why? What happened?" asked Sirius.

"The Weasley's home had just been subjected to a raid, in the search for Harry." said Dumbledore sadly.

"What? Is the Weasley's home okay?" asked Remus.

"Umbridge burnt it to the ground." said Dumbledore looking down at Harry. "She wants him that badly."

"I can't believe this." said Sirius. "Of what bloody harm is it to keep Harry around? Why do they want to just out kill him?"

"I do not know what the Ministry fears when this happens. But they will not get him. Only the order knows he's here, and the Weasley children and Hermione. They would never sell him out. Thankfully the children are all here and they will remain here." said Dumbledore.

"That's no problem, but you're sure that no one can find Harry here?" said Sirius earnestly.

"No one. Not unless I tell them myself where to find him." said Dumbledore walking up to where Harry's head rested and placed a old hand on Harry's young brow. "And I will never do so."

Sirius and Remus looked at him somberly.

"Both of you go and get some rest, I'll sit with him. It's the very least I owe him." said Dumbledore. "If something happens, I will fetch you." he added to Sirius' face full of worry.

"Come on Padfoot, you need to get something to eat anyway." said Remus as he gently pulled Sirius towards the door.

Dumbledore conjured a squashy purple armchair and placed it close to the headboard of Harry's bed. He reached down and took Harry's unmoving hand in his own.

"Come back Harry, I'm begging you. There's so much, I haven't told you, and so much I need to apologize for." he said as tears fell down his crooked nose and disappeared into his snow white beard.

Harry woke up early the next morning and began filling his pack with a seperate set of elvish clothes, choosing to wear the outfit that Strider gave him. Harry wrapped his new swordbelt around his waist and secured the sword in the scabbard.

He hurried down into the kitchens and gathered up all the hardiest fruits, breads, nuts and spices he could gather to take with him on the journey.

"Are you hoping that you'll get some game along the way?" said Willadow with a smile.

"Am I crazy to do so?" asked Harry quickly.

"Not necessarily, once you get past Gondor though, game is hard to come by." said Willadow, but by that time, you'll be getting to the Golden Wood, they'll give you some Lembas bread."

"What's that?" said Harry.

"It's an elvish bread that doesn't spoil for a long time." said Willadow. "I would make it, but unfortunately, Merry and Pippin both ate over half our crop of blackberries and honey."

"Doesn't surprise me." said Harry with a smile.

"Here take some of this eleven water with you, it will always stay fresh and even a small sip will refresh you completely." said Willadow handing Harry several large crystal bottles.

"Thanks, this should last the entire trip." said Harry with a smile.

"When you get to Lothlorien, they'll fill the bottles before you leave." said Willadow.

"Thanks again." said Harry with a smile. Willadow then brought him into a large hug.

"Be safe dear." said Willadow quietly. "And listen to Aragorn and Gandalf."

"I will." said Harry gently. He carefully pulled away and walked out of the kitchen, sneaking a look back at the venerable elf as she dabbed her eyes with a silk handkercheif.

He hurried out into the courtyard and saw the rest of them gathered around the same pony that they led here from Bree.

"Here, Harry, you can put that pack on Bill here," said Sam patting the horse's flank.

"Sure thing." said Harry.

Once they were all packed and ready, they made their way slowly out of the valley. Harry took one last glance at the mausoleum. Harry smiled soflty down at it and continued up the path.

"I'll try."

They made it out of the valley and continued into the East, not really speaking, the company was tense and hobbits were silent. Frodo pretty much just looked forward and had a blank look on his face. Sam was focused on Frodo and not taking his eyes off him and both Aragorn and Harry had a hard time trying to keep Merry and Pippin from running off and hunting mushrooms and other berries.

"You two need to keep up." said Strider almost dragging Pippin back to the rest of them, as Harry led Merry back.

"We're hungry." said Pippin.

"Come here." said Harry as he walked over to Bill. He opened his own pack and took out a small loaf of strawberry bread. "Share that. Next time, ask for food, don't leave us."

"Okay Harry." said Pippin as he took a large bit out of the loaf and then had to fend off Merry and Sam to keep it for himself.

"They listen so well." said Harry with a laugh.

"You did a good job tracking." said Strider with a smile.

"I'm getting better, slowly." said Harry. He put his hand in his pouch and pulled out the small compass and held it out. The little needle was pointing straight ahead.

"Do our paths still go together?" asked Aragorn quietly.

"For a while it looks." said Harry with a smile. "Hope you don't mind if I all of a sudden wander off."

"Only if you don't mind me dragging you back." said Strider.

Before they had decided to stop for the night, Harry heard a faint tune wafting towards him.

"Hear that?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"No, what is it?" asked Strider.

Harry took off swiftly and followed the sound, Strider called to the others to stop and followed Harry into the heavily wooded area beside them. Harry followed the music until finally he was led to a small house in the middle of the wood.

"Harry?" said Strider coming up behind him. "Where is it?"

"It's in that house, I think." said Harry, "That's where the music is coming from."

"Alright lets go see..." said Strider.

They opened the door.

Inside, the house appeared to be uninhabited. There were cobwebs amost everywhere and the food lying on the counter and in the pantry were past rotten.

"Where is this jewel?" siad Strider.

"Hang on." said Harry walking slowly into the room. He walked towards where the melody was coming from, a small cabinet on the other side of the room. He made to open the small door, when suddenly a crash came from the ceiling.

Harry dove out of the way and found he was nose to snout with a ferocious black wolf.

"Harry! Get back!" said Strider loudly.

"How the hell did it get on the roof?" shouted Harry recoiling quickly and pulling out his sword.

"We'll worry about that later!" said Strider, pulling Harry back hard. "Right now, we need to go!"

As Harry pulled back as the wolf snapped his fangs in the dead space in where Harry's face once was. The wolf growled deeply and then lunged towards the skinnier figure. Harry raised the sword in both hands, found the swod to be exceedingly light, dropped the one hand and swung the sword cleanly through the air. It seemed that the sword knew where it wanted to go.

The wolf fell to the ground with a sickening thud, the severed torso first, then the lower abdomen. Harry stared at the body of the wolf in shock.

"Your first real kill with a sword, not easy, to do, or to forget. Thankfully, it wasn't a person." said Strider.

"Don't be too sure." said Harry as his eyes grew larger.

Strider looked down at the body of the wolf and saw with horror, that the creature slowly turned into a black bearded man, his face was scarred, his teeth blackened, and his nails chipped and bloodied.

"What on earth?" said Strider his face pale. "What could have caused that? Was he a Skin Changer?"

"Not really, look what just fell out of his stomach." said Harry reached over into the thick pool of blood and pulled out a small rock.

"What is it?" asked Strider.

"Well." said Harry as his hands fumbled with a dusty rag lying on the floor. "If I can wipe the blood off...there." in his hands laid a slighlty bloodstained diamond.

"It's a good thing you sliced him clean through isn't it?" said Strider with a dry chuckle.

"More like luck, I don't think I controlled the sword at that point." said Harry.

"Well, it _is _an elvish blade." said Strider with a smile. "They can put the strangest powers in them, some give you a warning before danger strikes. Others have an icy poison in them, and others give you the strength and also seem to give you the skills to use the sword."

"Well that's convienient." said Harry with a smile.

"So do you think that jewel gives the ability to change into a wolf?" asked Strider as he helped Harry to stand.

"Won't know, till I clean it up and test it out. I'll ask Gandalf about it before I try it out." said Harry.

They made their way quickly back to the fellowship, but they stopped beside a small creek, cleaned their swords and wiped the diamond free of blood.

"What made you so shaken up?" said Harry. You've killed wolves before, especially from Bree to Rivendell."

"You or the hobbits weren't that close to the beast's teeth." said Strider washing his face quickly.

"Didn't know you cared." said Harry with a smile.

"I care more than you think." said Strider giving Harry a smack to the back of his head.

They made their way back to where the fellowship was and was greeted with a curious pair of hobbit.

"Where did you go?" asked Merry quickly.

"How come you yell at us when we take off?" said Pippin sourly.

Harry smiled. "I heard something, and I needed to check it out."

Gandalf looked up quickly. Harry saw Strider give him a small nod.

"And what did you find? That it was a just a little animal in the leaves?" sneered Boromir.

Harry smirked. "Close."

Borormir frowned. "One gets the feeling that the boy is holding back something." he whispered to Gimli.

"Hmph." said Gimli, but he looked at Harry skeptically.

Legolas also heard what Boromir had said, but he took no heed. But he couldn't stop himself from becoming suspicious himself.

Harry could see the distrust in both the elf and dwarf's eyes. "Boromir isn't going to make this trip any easier for me." he thought somberly.

* * *

**Again sorry for the short chapter, but this illness has just been kicking my ass. I thought it was a cold, went to the clinic and thought it was a bit stronger than that.**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite food when you're sick? **

**I can only eat jello, pudding or soup, if I even eat at all. I've gone five days with nothing. I don't recommend that.**


	14. Chapter 14 Distrust and Arson

Harry helped Sam prepare the Fellowship's dinner that night. Before night had completely fallen, Legolas had shot a deer standing serenely in the nearby woods. Despite the impeding darkness, he only needed one arrow to fell the poor beast. Aragorn had skinned and dressed the deer for the hobbit and young man, and they roasted it over a large crackling fire.

As the fire slowly roasted the meat, Harry sprinkled different herbs and squeezed a few berries over it.

"What are you doing, lad?" asked Gimli looking at what Harry was doing and Gimli didn't look all that impressed.

"I'm adding flavor..." said Harry slowly.

"Why? Meat is meat." said Gimli. "The flavor doesn't need to be changed."

"I know, but wait until you try it." said Harry with a smile. "You might like it."

After Sam and Harry had finished cooking the meat that Strider had expertly carved from the deer, each member took a bit of it.

Pippin and Merry tore into it greedily, knowing full well that it was going to be delicious.

"This is great!" said Pippin with his mouth full.

Gimli looked at it with some skepticism. Then he slowly took a bite out of the large chunk of meat. "They're right, it _is_ good." said Gimli hesistantly.

Legolas took a bite out of his own smaller piece and closed his eyes, he could taste the juice of the berries that was drizzled over it and roasted deep into the flesh.

"You should come to Mirkwood, my father would love to have you as his personal cook." said Legolas to Harry.

"Forget Mirkwood, come to Lonely Mountain. Lord Dain would be proud for you to come to him." said Gimli.

Harry looked at the both of them with a smile. "Those are both tempting offers, but I would really like to try and head for home."

"It is for the best." said Boromir throwing away the bone from his piece of venison.

Strider looked at Boromir in disbelief. He didn't think, not after the council meeting and what he had said when they returned from the small cottage, that Boromir could be understanding towards his young protege.

He wasn't disappointed.

"This meat isn't worthy of gracing the trough of a swine." said Boromir standing up and walking away.

Gimli and Legolas flashed their eyes angrily over to Boromir.

"It doesn't bother me, I'd be taken aback if he said he liked it to be honest." said Harry with a smile.

Gimli and Legolas both smiled softly at the young man, while Boromir scoffed.

Later on, Gandalf sat away from the rest of them. Looking hard into the east, towards their final destination, but looking flittingly into the south east, to where Saruman had his tower.

"Gandalf?" said a voice quietly.

Gandalf bolted out of his solitary thoughts and looked around. There he saw the bright green eyes of the young man, chosen by King Meandenbor from beyond the grave.

"Ah, Harry. That was a delicious meal you and Samwise made. Quite the treat for a quest." said Gandalf with a smile.

"Thanks. Boromir seemed to be the only one who didn't like it, but that's to be expected." said Harry with a grin. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About that little jaunt that you and Aragorn took this afternoon?" asked Gandalf with a smile.

"Exactly. Here it is." said Harry holding out the diamond that he had acquired earlier that day. "It was in the belly of a beast, that had then turned into a man." said Harry. "Well, something that looked _like _a man."

Gandalf held the diamond up to the light gently glowing from his staff and examined it closely. "It's stained with blood." said Gandalf.

"Yeah, apparently the guy..._ate _it." said Harry. "I really don't know how he managed to eat it, but he did."

"You forget, people other than King's and Wizards cannot see it. So it wouldn't be surprising that someone were to accidentally devour these jewels." said Gandalf.

"I still can't believe that someone can eat a rock this size and not even know it." said Harry shaking his head.

"There are many strange and mysterious things in this world. You are one of them." said Gandalf with a smile.

"On my end, I'm seeing a lot more strange things here, then I ever did back home." said Harry.

Gandalf handed Harry's newly acquired diamond. "What power do you think that gem possess?"

"Well, when we removed the diamond, then he turned back into a man. So...I'm assuming that you can turn into at least a wolf." said Harry. "I don't know if you can turn into another animal besides that. But maybe I can test it. But I'd rather not eat it."

"I do not find fault with that. In order to be rid of the transformation you'd have to either wait a long time, or have it forcibly removed." said Gandalf with a smile.

"Perhaps, it would work if I had it around my neck." said Harry thoughtfully. "I just need a chain and a way to stick the jewel to it."

"How would you cause it to activate? Obviously touching it does nothing." said Gandalf.

"I'm not too sure. But I have a feeling I'll be finding it out really soon." said Harry. Harry looked at the jewel closely and smiled.

That evening, Harry laid on his back and looked up at all the stars. He thought about Sirius, Ron, Hermione and everyone else back at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place.

"Do they even realize that I'm gone?" said Harry looking up at the sky. "If this is a whole 'nother world, has time even gone by?"

The night passed on by, Harry was suprised to not be woken for guard duty. He had strange dreams about feathers, fur and teeth. Each one of them flew off their respected animal hosts and was absorbed by the diamond, and then his hand, moving against his will, touched the diamond. Suddenly he would sprout feathers, wings and a beak or fur and fangs.

Harry woke with a start, looked at his arms and legs and settled back onto pack he used as a pillow and fell back to sleep.

Once again he dreamed the exact same dream, but this time he saw himself grasp the jewel, which was now around his neck he shouted:

"_Hawk_."

Then Harry saw that his image soon changed into that of an actual hawk and he watched as he himself flew away.

Harry woke early the next morning and took out the small diamond. "Someone is really making this quest easy." he said to himself.

He stood up and walked over to where the deerskin laid, waiting to be used. Harry took a small bit of the fur (or hair, Harry wasn't sure) and held it up to the diamond. Harry had to turn his head away from the bright flash of light that came from it. When he looked back at the jewel and the hair was gone.

"I want to know where all these dreams come from." said Harry. "Cause they're a big help."

Then a thought struck him, he reached up and tugged a small amount of his hair out of his own scalp. He then held it out to the diamond, it flashed (though not as brighter this time) and it dissappeared.

He leaned against the tree that he sat in front of and turned the diamond slowly over in his hand.

"Well, if I ever get a chain, I can turn into a deer and back again." thought Harry to himself.

He heard a clatter of wood in front of where he was sitting and he looked up quickly. It was Boromir dropping more firewood beisde the campfire they had going all night.

"What caused you to get up so early? Strider said to leave you out of guard duty last night." said Boromir shortly.

"Why did he not want me to keep watch?" asked Harry.

"I do not know, the 'Great Aragorn, Son of Arathorn' does not wish to inform me of his reasons." said Boromir scastically. "Now what made you get up so early?"

"I was just thinking." said Harry calmly. "No harm in that is there?"

"All depends on what you are thinking." said Boromir darkly. "I know there is some secret motive that made you came along on this quest."

"We didn't exactly speak in hushed voices when the meeting was done." said Harry as he placed the jewel back in his pouch.

"I'll be watching you closely boy." said Boromir.

"Do as you please." said Harry as he stood up. "I'll go and get breakfast gathered up."

Harry stood up and turned towards the forest, he had seen the patch of berries and the nut trees before the sun had completely set and when Sam and he had gone to look for the herbs he needed to make dinner.

He took one of Sam's pots with him and filled it full of different berries and nuts. He looked up and saw that a rich, full apple tree was only a few yards away.

"This will fill them up even faster." said Harry with a smile. He climbed the tree and filled the crook of his arm full of apples. Suddenly, he heard a group of footsteps coming towards himself and their camp.

"I saw a fire somewhere around here last night. Must be travelers, should be easy pickings." said a weedy voice.

"As long as they ain't goblins again." said a deeper voice.

"That was all Neildor." said the weedy voiced man.

"Well, he paid for it. With his life. So, lets go and see what we can get." said the deeper voiced man. Harry looked down through the branches and saw two men walking underneath him. One man was hunched over fingering a jagged dagger and another was a thick burly looking man with a broad sword.

He wasn't too sure how many of the Fellowship was up, but if they were to get close to Frodo and see what he was carrying, they would all be in danger of a massive assault. He took two of the apples he had plucked from the tree, and threw them hard at the two men's heads.

"OW!" shouted the hunched man in a weedy voice.

Before the burly man could look up into the tree, Harry fell to the earth and raised his sword.

"What do you want?" he asked both the men.

"Your coins, and other valuable objects." said the weedy voiced man, putting a hand to a large lump forming on his temple.

"I'll have to decline." said Harry with a smile.

"You'll regret that." said the deep voiced man. The man raised his own sword and brought it crashing down.

Harry reached into his pouch and grabbed the opal. Suddenly the world about him began to move sluggishly. He easily disarmed the man and sent him sprawling to the ground. The hunched man stared in amazement at the youth.

Harry released the hold he had on the opal and smirked at the hunched man. The man backed swiftly away and took off. Harry pointed his sword down on the fallen man's throat. The man came to his senses slowly and looked fearfully at the youth with the sword.

"Your friend took off. I suggest you follow, if you vaule any part of your life." said Harry coldly. "And find another line of work."

The man staggered to his feet and followed hastily after his friend.

Harry smirked once more and turned back towards the tree he was perched in earlier and grabbed the pan and picked several more apples from the lower branches.

"You fight well." said a voice coming from behind him.

Harry turned swiftly. He saw Legolas standing beside a tree and smiling.

"How long have you been there?" asked Harry.

"A few moments at best." said Legolas with a smile. "Aragorn has trained you well."

"I'm still learning." said Harry with a smile. "Well, I got breakfast here, want to head back?"

"In a moment, I wish to breathe in the forest air, it is uncertain when we will be graced by the coolness of a forest next." said Legolas. "I will join you all later."

Harry made his way slowly back to the camp and placed the pan and apples near the fire. Gandalf, Gimli, and Aragorn were now up as well, the only ones who seemed to be sleeping in, were the hobbits.

"Good morning lad, what's for breakfast?" asked Gimli gruffly.

"I've got berries, nuts, apples and some nutbread in my pack." said Harry reaching and bringing out a small loaf.

"Sounds good." said Gandalf taking a few berries and an apple.

When Aragorn came closer to grab a handful of berries, Harry grabbed his arm.

"Why didn't you wake me up for guard duty last night?" asked Harry quietly.

"I figured you had enough excitement for one day, and letting you sleep seemed to be the best idea." said Aragorn.

"Oh...uh...thanks." said Harry sheepishly.

"You're welcome." said Aragorn with a laugh.

"Let's get the hobbits up, so we may continue on." said Gandalf.

"This will do it." said Harry. He cleared his throat loudly. "If they don't get up, breakfast will be all gone."

Instantly, all four hobbits woke up quickly and looked around. "Did we miss breakfast?" asked Pippin thickly.

"Just about, come on." said Harry as the rest of the company laughed at the priorities of the hobbits.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Back in London, Umbridge was standing in front of the Minister of Magic's desk, with that toad like smile on her lips.

"Any word about Potter?" asked Fudge rifling through some papers.

"Nothing yet, but we'll find him, and put the poor boy out of his pain." said Umbridge, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I want him examined first." said Fudge sternly. "To make sure what you say is true. We haven't had that sort of affliction for a long time. And it would look bad for us if we just killed him on sight."

"Of course sir." said Umbridge with a simpering smile.

"I do have one question." said Fudge, his voice suddenly cold.

"And that is?" said Umbridge with a smirk.

"Was setting fire to the Weasley house all that necessary?" asked Fudge with a curious look. "I'm getting heat from almost every department and the Wizengamot, seems a lot of people has a soft spot for Arthur and his family."

"It was necessary sir. The Weasley's are very close to Potter and if he was hidden in the house it was imperitive that he's found." said Umbridge.

"Did you even search the house before you ignited it?" said Fudge.

"We couldn't, Arthur's wife wouldn't let us get near the house. We had no choice." said Umbridge with a smile.

"You could have contacted Madam Bones. She would have had the authority to go in and search for the boy." said Fudge. "I can't afford to have you setting homes on fire. It won't look good for me."

"Yes sir." said Umbridge, her smile failing slightly.

He dismissed her and went about his work again.

Umbridge left the Minister's office, ignored Percy, he did his best to hide his glare and made her way out of the Ministry of Magic.

Percy was loyal to the Ministry, but that didn't give them the right to torch his family home. Slowly, the Ministry was losing their control over him, and he wasn't even going to try to rationalize their decision to burn his parent's home.

Kingsley was walking down one of the corridors when he heard something from a closed room, that made his blood freeze and the rest of his body with it.

"How much longer is it going to take you to find the brat?" spat a voice that he recognized as Umbridge's. "Is he at that Mudblood Granger's house?"

"No, we checked there." said another voice. A voice that Kingsley couldn't really identify.

"Did you burn it, and incarcerate them to be on the safe side?" said Umbridge. "The Minister won't take notice of a pair of no-account muggles."

"No ma'am, but we can do it after dark. Make it look like an accident." said the voice.

Without hesistation, Kingsley hurried down to the floo exits and disappeared in a whirl of green fire.

Out of the shadows, Umbridge appeared with cloaked wizard. "I knew it."

Mrs. Granger was just setting the table for dinner as her husband ladled the stew into a serving dish, when they both heard a pounding on the door.

Mr. Granger looked at his wife and slowly went to the door. When he got there, Kingsley was looking around swiftly in the deserted street behind him.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, from the Ministry of Magic, may I come in." said Kingsley as he made his way quickly into the house.

"Y-yes of course." said Mr. Granger.

"Is something wrong with Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger worriedly.

"No, she is fine. Have you spoken to anyone from the Ministry earlier today, or at all this week?" asked Kingsley quickly.

"No. Should we have?" asked Mr. Granger looking confused.

Kingsley turned a slight pale color and ran to the window, peeking out of the side. There he saw three people standing silently in the street, with Madam Umbridge leading them.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" said Kingsley sharply.

Suddenly an explosion that shook the whole street happened. People ran out of their houses in panic and screaming to their children to know where they were. The muggles never even noticed the four people standing, watching the fire. Umbridge brought out what looked like opera glasses and looked at the base of the burning rubble. Through the broken and charred door, she could see and blackened hand...of a dark adult male.

"There, later, we will find out if the boy was in there or not. If he was, it's what Kingsley deserved for going against the Ministry. And as for the Muggles, well, it's not like they made a difference in the world is it?"

She smiled and walked away, leaving the men behind her to look at each other uncomfortably.


	15. Chapter 15 The Stag and the Toad

**It just dawned on me that I didn't put a Question at the bottom of the last chapter, my bad.**

**You know? I've been going all over this site and reading the different Harry Potter/LOTR crossovers, I've found some good ones, but others...THEY'VE DISCONTINUED THEM! WTF?**

**I solemnly swear I will NEVER discontinue this! It's going all the way to the end!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

The Fellowship made their way slowly past the roots of a great snowy mountain chain. Harry stared in awe at the amazing size and majestic beauty of it, never having seen a mountain in all it's splendour before.

"It's called Caradhras." said Gimli gesturing towards one of the taller mountain peaks. "Under that great crown of rock and stone, lies the great Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin rules there now."

"Balin?" said Harry perplexed. "Wasn't he one of the..."

"Yes, he was one of the dwarves that traveled with Bilbo to Lonely Mountain sixty years ago." said Gandalf from the front of the troop.

"Ah! To visit him. You know Gandalf, if we went under the mountain, instead of around it, we could save at least a week." said Gimli.

"I would rather save that path for a last resort." said Gandalf grimly.

Harry looked at Gandalf, with a look of concern on his face. If Gandalf didn't want to go somewhere where there were a mine full of valuable allies...something wasn't adding up.

Gimli however didn't see it that way and fell into a dark mood for the rest of the day.

Merry and Pippin found that the area allowed no opportunity to forage for a quick snack. They tried sneaking a small morsel of food from Sam's pack, but both were thumped soundly with Sam's walking stick.

"Get off." said Sam angrily.

"Come on Sam! We're hungry!" whined Pippin.

"I've already given you two your food for today! We need to ration it!" said Sam shortly.

"Here you two." said Harry taking a bit of bread and broke it in half.

"Just bread?" said Merry, slightly put out.

"I baked cheese in there with it." said Harry with a smirk. That piece of information brightened Pippen and Merry's mood when they heard it, and they snatched the bread away greedily.

"Keep it up and they'll be no food left." said Boromir darkly.

"I planned on their constant snacking before we even left Rivendell. So I made extra food for them, and rationing it." said Harry with a smirk.

Boromir scowled and didn't bother to make slamming into the boy with his elbow subtle. Harry had to hold out an arm to stop Strider.

"I'm fine, he just wants to find something wrong with me." said Harry with a smile.

"If he keeps it up, I'll _make_ something wrong with him." said Strider darkly.

They stopped for the night on a large pile of rocks. Harry couldn't see how this place would be very comfortable, especially for someone as old as Gandalf. But Aragorn showed him that, while they sacrificed comfort, they could see if any of Saruman's winged spies were coming and they could hide amongst the rocks.

It was Boromir's turn to go out and get dinner that night, so he borrowed Aragorn's bow and quiver, then left the campsite.

"I hope he gets a deer." said Gimli.

"I'll be happy with whatever he gets." said Pippin.

"That's no surprise." said Gandalf with a good-natured smile.

Harry smiled as he helped Legolas pile the firewood in the circle of stones they had formed. Gimli started the fire with his father's old tinder box. Once Harry had positioned the wood where he wanted, he walked over to his pack.

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked Frodo curiously from where he was resting.

"Well, in that last village we passed through, I bought something, and I want to see if I can make what I want out of it." said Harry. "And if I can, I will be really happy."

He took one of Sam's pans and poured a white powder into it, sprinkled in a different powder, and then poured some water from his canteen into the pan. After dousing his own hands with the water, he used his hand to stir the contents of the iron pan. Soon, it became sticky and immensely thick.

"Hey!" said Pippin excitedly. "You made dough!"

"Exactly," said Harry with a smile. "Now let's see if I can bake it."

He took out his own frying pan and borrowed Sam's, he took medium sized clumps of dough and placed it in one of the frying pans. Once he had used up all the dough, and filled the frying pan, he flipped the other pan over top of it, and buried it under the burning wood.

"Now we wait, and see if my idea will work." said Harry. "Hope it turns out alright."

The sun began to set further into the west, finally Boromir came back with a tight group of conies tied to bit of rope.

"No deer to be had, but there's plenty of rabbits about." said Boromir.

"What do you want to do with them, Sam?" asked Harry.

"How about a stew?" said Sam.

"Sounds good to me." said Harry.

Sam took charge of cooking that night, as Harry had never made anything out of rabbits in his stay here in this strange world. Harry watched earnestly on what Sam placed into the large pot and helped him cut up the rabbits Boromir had brought.

"Too bad we don't have some potatoes." said Sam.

"Ooh, those sound good right about now." said Harry with a smirk.

That night, they enjoyed Sam's rabbit stew, with slightly the same fervor that they had for Harry's cooking.

The bread Harry had made with the frying pans turned out very well, a little burnt on some places, but they were delicious nonetheless. That night, they were entertained with stories of old dwarven mines and treasures by Gimli.

He described the jewels and the great halls of his fathers, he told of newer tales of the Lonely Mountain and the small town of Dale. Though, even he did admit it himself, they weren't as thrilling as the Dragon Smaug's destruction.

"It's nice to know that relative peace has come to Lonely Mountain." said Gandalf with a smile.

"Aye, but the occasional bandit does show up from time to time." said Gimli, trying not to look at Legolas.

_There's a story there, good thing Gimli isn't going to bring it up._ thought Harry to himself. _I wonder if a jewel is down there, I hope not, especially if we aren't going to go that way._

That night, Strider had the first watch, Harry decided to sit up with him, and learn a bit more about sounds in the night. They stayed awake all night, not allowing anyone else to relieve them.

"What's that noise?" asked Strider.

"A Screech Owl." said Harry.

"Very good, you're getting a grasp of this at last." said Strider with a proud smile.

Suddenly, Harry heard a faint voice nearby.

"_I smell...food...so hungry_."

Harry looked at Strider who didn't appear to have heard anything.

"Strider, did you hear that?" said Harry looking around.

"No, was it music again?" asked Aragron curiously.

"No, but if you can't hear it, then it's most likely a snake." said Harry standing up.

They both took a flaming brand and patrolled around the camp.

"It's over this way, Strider." whispered Harry as he stalked over towards where Gandalf was resting. He held the brand higher over himself and looked down at Gandalf, he almost dropped the torch.

"What is it?" said Strider coming quickly over.

"Does he always sleep with his eyes open?" said Harry weakly.

Strider looked down and yes, Gandalf's eyes were open, but he was still sleeping soundly.

"I've never noticed, I've never watched him sleep when we've gone on quests before." said Strider with a quiet laugh.

"My eyes would dry out." said Harry shaking his head, he moved the brand a little farther up Gandalf's body and saw...

"There it is." said Harry.

Aragorn looked down, and saw a snake, slithering slowly up Gandalf's body.

"Waking Gandalf would be a bad idea." said Strider before Harry could even begin to think about it.

"Let me try something. _Get off." _he hissed at the snake.

The snake looked up at Harry, but obeyed after a short time.

"I forgot you said you could do that." said Aragorn.

"I just about forgot it too." said Harry with a relieved sigh. _"Here's a bit of rabbit, now get out of here._" he hissed to the snake and tossed a piece of the rabbit that Boromir had caught. Then a thought struck him.

_"Hang on, come back here for one moment, I have a favor to ask." _hissed Harry to the amazement the of the veteran warrior.

The snake turned and slowly slinked back back to where the young man speaking to it was.

Aragorn watched curiously as Harry held out the diamond to the snake. He gave another strangled hiss and they watched as the snake slowly coiled around the youth's hand. The same hand that held the diamond. A bright flash of light came from under the snake's coils and then the snake slithered towards the direction in which Harry had thrown the rabbit bit.

"What's is it." said Gandalf sitting up and rubbing his eyes with two fingers.

"You had a snake on you." said Harry standing up and beating the dirt off his pants.

Gandalf looked quickly down and around himself.

"It's gone now, incidentally, how can you sleep with your eyes open?" said Harry with a bright smile.

"Years of practice, I thank you for getting rid of it. I'm not overly fond of snakes." said Gandalf.

"I've never known that." said Aragorn, trying not to laugh.

"I've never told anyone that." said Gandalf with a smirk. "I think I'll stay awake with you fellows, I'm not too sure that I will fall back into an easy slumber."

That night, Gandalf, Strider and Harry both spoke well into the dawning hours, talking about what the future held, for both quests.

"What if I have to..." said Harry.

"If our paths seperate? Hopefully, we will have taught you enough to make it on your own." said Gandalf with a calm smile.

"I hope so too." said Harry. "I also hope that I won't have to leave. I'd miss you fellows." he added with a smile.

_Us as well_ thought Gandalf, knowing Strider's mind.

"So, putting aside the uncertain future, what's the plan for getting around the mountains?" said Harry.

"We stay on we are one for about forty days, until we reached the Gap of Rohan, travel through Rohan, Gondor, and then finally into Mordor." said Gandalf.

"And then, we do our damndest to get through to Mount Doom?" said Harry quietly.

"Exactly." said Gandalf, his face slightly fell. "What does damndest mean?"

"Well...I guess I should rephrase it to 'do our best'." said Harry.

"Ah, that makes much more sense." said Gandalf looking amused.

Soon the sun began to rise, and the others began to stir slightly. First Legolas awoke, he climbed to the top of the rock pile and relished the feeling of the sun on his fair skin.

"What's he doing?" asked Harry in an undertone.

"Mirkwood elves have a ritual in the morning. The younger ones climb to the top of the canopy of their woodland realm and greet the sun." said Aragorn quietly.

"He doesn't do that when the sun goes down though." said Harry.

"That's a ritual for the elder ones." said Gandalf.

"Oh..." said Harry. "That's strange." he muttered.

Once everyone had woken up, Sam proceeded to making as hearty breakfast as they could manage, and after Merry and Pippin ate their fill, they conned Boromir into teaching them how to use a sword. Strider chose to sit above them and watch their learnings. Legolas moved from one end of the rock pile to another, keeping a close eye on the distance.

Harry and Gandalf conversed softly between the two of them, discussing the ways of magic and why Harry would never be able to use a staff in this world.

"Staffs are given to us when we finally leave apprenticeship. And it takes a hundred years for someone to go through it." said Gandalf with a smile.

"I don't have that kind of time." said Harry. "Guess I'm stuck with these." said Harry patting the pouch of jewels on his side.

"Take care in practicing your magic, the enemies have spies everywhere." said Gandalf.

"Yes sir." said Harry.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion. Which I know they have not." said Gimli grumbling slightly. "I would say that we are taking the long way around."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, this argument again.

"Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf sighed, "No Gimli, I would not go through Moria, unless I had no other choice." it was a repeated speech that he had said the other day.

"Move your feet." said Strider from where he was sitting.

Harry stood up and walked over to the overlook to where the hobbits and the man were sparring.

Harry smiled warmly at the man, he noticed that when dealing with Merry and Pippin, his eyes were filled with a tenderness that Harry didn't know he had.

Suddenly, Boromir made a mistake and brought the flat edge of his sword down on Pippin's fingers.

"Ow!" said Pippin, dropping his sword and shaking his hand in pain.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Boromir, lowering his own sword and moved forward to inquire if he was alright.

Pippin was about to show him just how fine he was. He aimed a swift kick to Boromir's ankle and while he was hopping on one foot in pain, one of the hobbits slammed both hands into his side, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

"For the Shire!" said the hobbits trying to pin him to the ground. "Hold him! Hold him!"

Boromir, Strider and Harry laughed loudly.

"He's got my arm! He's got my arm!" said Merry.

Suddenly Harry looked over to where Legolas was. Legolas was watching a dark shadow turning in the clear sky.

"What is that?" asked one of the Fellowship.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." said Gimli very sure of himself.

"It's moving fast," said Boromir standing up. "And against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" said Legolas.

"Hide!" shouted Aragorn loudly. The Fellowship grabbed their belongings and doused the cooking fire. Harry shoved Merry and Pippin under a thick bush, the birds were almost upon them. Harry looked frantically around for shelter, there was none to be had.

Harry reached into the bag, and touched the diamond, _Deer._ He thought frantically.

A strange sensation flitted though his body, his arms and legs were being stretched quckly and his hands were growing stiff and curled up into fists. His face stretched and his ears grew longer, the hair on his head crawled down his body and suddenly his world turned black.

Strider looked at Harry in amazement, one moment he was there, and then as if in fast forward he turned into a deer, a black furred stag.

The stage got slowly to his feet, staggered slightly but eventually, Harry got used to his new four legs. As the crebain flapped closer, the stag bowed his head lower and began to eat the grass.

"Hide you foolish boy!" hissed Boromir.

"No wait, look what he's doing, he's making it appear that no one is near him! Clever lad." said Gimli.

The dark birds flew across them like a black cloud. Then one bird decided to land beside Harry and hop about, looking for the hidden men. Quickly, Harry brought one of his hooves down on the bird's head. killing the preoccupied bird instantly. Harry leapt from rock to rock until he was on the top of the pile and used his great antlers to ward off the birds. Sometimes his antlers were lucky and he impaled two or three birds.

But the birds began to swirl around the top of the rocks, pecking him at every chance they could get. Harry continued to pound the birds into the rocks when they got too close to his hooves, and his antlers were drenched in the blood of the birds.

Finally, after what the Fellowship could guess was an hour or more and with their birds' numbers down by a third, the crebain decided to flee.

Once the birds were gone, everyone came out of their hiding place with triumphant smiles.

"You did it Har..." said Pippin turning to face the stag, but a horrible sight met his eyes.

The stag was teetering on it's legs as he came down from the rocks, but he couldn't make the last jump, he landed with a heavy thud on the ground. The Fellowship looked at Harry with frightened looks, there were gashes all around his body.

"Where's his pouch, maybe we should change him back!" said Pippin running to the fallen leather pouch.

Gandalf stopped him from opening it. "Changing him back now wouldn't be wise."

"What sorcery is this?" asked Boromir.

Strider pulled a few herbs from a pouch of his own and held them to the wounds. The stag's head reared back and made a low grunting sound, "Easy lad." said Strider soothingly. "This herb should help with the pain."

After an hour, the stag slowly rose off the ground. It's knees were shaky and he didn't stay standing for very long. Merry and Pippin spent their time wiping the blood from the antlers and Sam poured water into a pan for Harry to drink from.

"Those birds were spies of Saruman, the path south is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhras." he said looking towards the mountain.

Harry made to stand, but Gandalf stopped him. "We'll rest for a while yet, then make for the road over the mountains." said Gandalf gently. "We need you strong again, if we hope for you to make it."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sirius was gently changing the bandages on Harry's chest, the old wounds were still not disappearing or healing, and new gashes and cuts kept cropping up, but the strangest thing...Harry was developing more and more muscles. If Sirius wasn't scared of losing Harry, he would have tried bouncing a galleon off his godson's abs. That thought brought a pale smile to his lips, but he was still worried about his little boy.

Just then, Bill came in with the radio from the kitchen. "I thought that...since you weren't coming back down to the kitchen...and, no offense to Harry, it's kind of boring up here. I thought you would like the radio to keep you entertained." said Bill holding up the radio.

"Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it." said Sirius with a grin. "Just set it down on the table over there."

"Will do." said Bill, "I'll even hook it up for you."

Sirius went back to doing his job for the evening when a voice on the Wizarding Wireless Channel broadcast caused him to freeze.

"_Earlier this evening, an attack was made on the home of one Hermione Granger, a student at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and close companion to Harry Potter. Who is currently being searched for, due to a fatal illness he has and must be treated immediately._

_"It has been reported, by a muggle eyewitness, that a person meeting the description of the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, rushed into the Granger household, obviously to warn them of the impending danger._

_"Then two cloaked wizards plus a toad faced witch appeared on the street and blasted the entire house into a firey inferno. The witch, who perfectly fits the description of one Delores Jane Umbridge, none other than the Minister of Magic's own Senior Undersecretary! And the current teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, no one knows why she did it, for not even the Department of Magical Law Enforcement can find her. _

_"The Minister has neglected to give a statement or denounce his involvement in the unfortunate event. Also, it's been further discovered that the remains of three people were discovered in the house. No doubt it was Mrs. and Mr. Granger and the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

"What the...Kingsley?" said Sirius with a weak voice.

"It can't be." said Bill faintly.

"Bill go down and tell..."said Sirius quickly.

"I already know." said Dumbledore, looking slightly worn.

"Dumbledore, what hap..." said Bill.

"I think I'll let him explain, he just finished telling everyone else downstairs." said Dumbledore with a bright smile, the tiredness wearing slowly away.

In slowly came..._Kingsley_.

"What the hell?" said Bill.

"All I can say is thank Merlin for Transfiguration." said Kingsley.

"So, are Hermione's parent's are safe too?" said Sirius quickly.

"They're downstairs." said Kingsley, "A little shaken, having never apparated before."

"So what did you transfigure?" asked Bill quickly.

"Let's just say, they did have two love birds and one rat in their house." said Kingsley.

Umbridge, who was apparating from one place to another, was busy avoiding the Aurors after her.

"I never should have trusted those blasted men." said Umbridge, "Never trust a half-blood." she muttered darkly to herself.

Soon she came to the gates of the Malfoy Manor. "Finally, someone who understands." She opened the gates and went straight to the front door.

She gave a loud knock on the front door and awaited someone to open the door.

The door open and saw that it was Lucius Malfoy, a very tired and worn looking Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Lucius, might I take refuge here. The Ministry is being completely unreasonable." said Umbridge. She barely took notice of the sneer that appeared on his face.

"Of course, Delores, I have someone here, who would love to speak with you about this matter, and Potter." said Lucius.

"Oh, good! He needs to be found." said Umbridge eagerly. "It's important."

"It is _indeed._" said Lucius leading her towards the large dining room. He opened the door slowly and bowed low to the floor.

"My lord? I have Delores Umbridge here, she has information on the Potter boy." said Lucius.

"Does she?" said a low hiss like voice.

Umbridge turned a faint shade of white as she saw who was sitting in the armchair across the room.

_Lord Voldemort._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Here's the QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! _Imagine you're in school and you had to do a twenty page essay on a book, what book would that be?_**


	16. Chapter 16 The Climb of Caradhras

**Hey! New week! New Chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I have this rule on my other story, and due to a review I've recieved, I'm going to have to initiate it here. Though, about nintey-nine point nine-nine of you don't really need to worry about it.**

**You get three strikes: I don't mind constructive criticism on these stories, if I made a mistake, I'll go a back and change it. If you have a question, log in and I'll answer you. But if your review is crossing into "**_**cyber bully**_**" and you just start belittling it. I'm going to send you a PM and tell you that you went too far, and you've earned a strike. **

**The second time you do it, it's your last warning. Third time, you're going to be blocked. I had enough of that with another reviewer from another story. I'm not going to take it anymore. You know who you are.**

**Funny thing too, I told a few friends about what that particular reviewer wrote, they laughed their heads off. I read Lord of the Rings in the fifth grade. Years before most other people in the class did.**

**Since the person didn't see it before, I'll repeat it. THIS STORY IS BASED MOSTLY ON THE MOVIE, NOT THE BOOK!**

**Rant over, thank you.**

**Last Question!: If you had to write a twenty page essay, what book would you do?**

**Well, I had one reviewer put this answer:**

**MadelineT: **_**Since you write hp/lotr crossover, you could always choose one of  
those books, since you're already familiar with them. Or choose one of the  
classics, like pride and prejudice, for example.**_

**I don't need to write an essay, I just asked the question, cause I actually couldn't come up with another fun question to ask ;D**

**I had a bunch of people say either Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. But a lot of you came up with different ones. **

**bloodyraven16: **_**I would write it on Redwall, becasue it inspired me when I was younger to read more. **_

**That is the perfect reason to pick that book!**

**Me personally, it would have to be Sherlock Holmes, the original Doyle version and all the twisted up versions that other authors came up with. ;D**

**On another note, I'm lucky that I have time to post this, a game that I have been waiting for came out and I've been playing it well into the night!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, thanks to some healing liquids Elrond had given Gandalf, the wounds on Harry's stag body. The liquid strangely had almost the same healing properties of pheonix tears and Harry was feeling as well as he ever did. Pippin held the pouch up to the stag's head, and the animal dipped his entire nose and mouth into the bag.

"Hope he doesn't try to eat anything." said Pippin to Merry. Suddenly a flash of white light and Harry was back to his original form.

"Note to self, desperate acts aren't good enough anymore." said Harry falling back against a rock.

"But you did beautifully." said Strider with a kind smile. "You hid yourself from Saruman's spies and even destroyed quite a few."

"You're just kidding the boy, he could have destroyed everything." snarled Boromir.

Harry sighed, "He's right, I could've ruined it all. On a side note: remind me not to use that, unless I'm really _really _desperate." said Harry, "That hurt. When do we leave for the mountain?"

"We leave now, and go as far as our we can and if you can make it. With those spies, one might have seen one of us. It is best to beat the birds to Saruman and get over the mountain." said Gandalf. "Those at the speed they fly, it might just be a pale dream."

"Let's go then." said Harry.

"Alright, but you tell us when you need to rest a bit." said Strider sternly, making Harry promise.

They traveled for the rest of the day, climbing the shimmering, snow covered slope. They stopped once because Frodo had lost his footing and fell right into Strider's knees. (who was traveling all the way in the back)

Harry watched as Strider helped picked Frodo up off of the snow covered ground. Frodo gripped his throat and a slightly panicked look came into his eyes. Harry reached into his pouch and was about to grab ahold of the amethyst jewel, to help Frodo clear some of the snow away and find the ring.

But he stopped, when he saw Boromir lift the ring by the chain out of the snow.

"Strange, how such a small thing..." said Boromir gazing longingly at the ring.

"Boromir, give the ring back to Frodo." said Strider sternly.

Harry dropped the amethyst and reached for his sword, ready to defend Frodo. But Boromir slowly handed the ring back to Frodo, who snatched it immediately.

"I care not." said Boromir with a dry chuckle.

_Bull _thought Harry to himself. After Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair and swung his shiled back on his back, Harry eased the tension on his sword and he noticed Strider did the same thing.

They continued their freezing cold journey until they finally found the remains of a path, perched precariously on the edge of the cliff.

"The path of Caradhras. Wasn't always this close to the edge, there used to be a good forty feet away from the side of the cliff." said Gandalf quietly to Harry.

"What happened to it?" asked Harry.

"Time has finally come to the path and has caused it to steadily erode away down the mountain." said Gandalf. "Now, only the wolves of Caradhras take this route."

"Chances are that we're going to meet up with one of them? Better than average?" said Harry.

"I'm afraid so." said Gandalf. He turned to face the setting sun. "We'd better find somewhere safe to rest for tonight."

Legolas looked swiftly around, then pointed. "I see someplace, up ahead."

They trudged their way, through the piling snow and made it to the spot Legolas had seen.

It was small indent in the rock, a cave that didn't go too far back, but sheilded them from the falling snow and the wind. They all huddled inside, there were no trees or sticks to make a fire from, but Harry had the solution.

He took the amethyst out of his pouch and gave it a tight squeeze.

_Heat_.

Suddenly, the cave grew slowly warmer, until the snow completely melted.

"_What's going on here?_" said Boromir looking around suspiciously.

"Harry's heating the place up." said Merry.

"How does..." said Boromir.

Harry smiled warmly over to Boromir and said "That's a secret."

Boromir frowned slightly. "What sort of magic do you have?"

"Like some apprentice wizards, they can vary." said Gandalf, quickly coming to Harry's rescue.

Boromir looked at Harry skeptically, but decided to drop it.

The hobbits gathered around Harry tightly, discovering it was warmer by him.

"I'm hungry." said Pippin.

"Here you go." said Sam tossing each person a piece of bread and an apple. "I restocked the apples when Harry found them." said Sam with a smile.

"Very wise." said Legolas taking a bite of his own fruit.

Suddenly a howling sound came from out of the cave.

"Well, if someone was bored, we're about to get some excitement." said Harry standing up and unsheathing his blade.

As everyone stood up, and the hobbits were moved into the back, three wolves moved slowly into veiw. Their teeth were bared, and Harry could see the saliva dripping from its fangs and the steam coming from it's breath.

Strider moved forward and stood beside Harry, a savage smile on his lips. "Who wants to make the first move?"

And as if in answer, one of the wolves lunged, it's fangs ready to break and tear at the flesh at Harry's neck.

With a quick swing of his sword, Harry sliced the head off of the wolf making it's way towards him. Strider handled the two that foolishly decided he was the easier target. Legolas shot his arrows between the two swordsmen and felled beast after beast that came within his sights.

Gimli barged his way through the three of them and struck at any furry neck that reached him. Boromir and Gandalf kept the little ones back and struck down any of the wolves that were lucky to get past the front lines, but met with just as grissely an end. Soon, there were none left, either they had scampered off out of fear for their own skins, or they had simply destroyed the entire pack.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." said Pippin with a nervous smile.

"We didn't help." said Merry.

"There's more than one pack in these mountains." said Gimli.

"I was afraid he'd say that." said Merry.

So, Boromir took the first shift and kept a lookout for anymore wolves. He watched out of the corner of his eye at the young man who was surrounded by the hobbits, and sleeping gently against the wall of the cave.

It was a strange feeling, he didn't want to trust the boy, but he couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of fondness for him. Why, he coudln't really figure out. That boy tried to make a fool of him at the council meeting, and...and...that was it. He couldn't think of another reason to dislike him, except that secret power he's been hiding.

So far, he's seen the boy summon lightning, (and change his appearance slighlty) change his form into that of an animal and heat the cave in which they were staying. What else can he do? Why won't he tell the rest of the company how he does it. Gandalf uses a staff, it's easy to see how he does it, but wait...if he _is_ a wizard, where is his staff? He learned years ago that a wizard has no magical ability without his staff. Then how does this boy do it?

So many questions, and too few answers, that's why he dislikes the boy.

The next morning, they climbed out of the cave and made their way steadily further up the mountain path. Sometimes they had to huddle close the rock wall in order to dodge the cascading snow and not get swept off the mountain entirely.

Harry pushed his way forcefully through the waist deep snow, and saw with slight annoyance as Legolas treaded light _on top _of the snow. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was no doubt that his feet had never sunk into the snow.

"How can you do that?" shouted Harry over the blizzard.

"I'm an elf!" said Legolas, not shouting as loud as the rest of them had to do just to communicate.

"Can't you melt the snow boy?" asked Boromir from the back

"If I do, I have a bad feeling that we'll just get caught in an avalance, or drown, which ever comes first." said Harry shouting back to Boromir.

Legolas walked a little further up the path, and stopped at the turn in the path. He looked hard into the snowstorm.

"There's a foul voice on the air." said Legolas.

They all listened hard, they heard a deep voice mingling with the storm, as if commanding it do it's will.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf, a waterfall of snow came down upon them and they had to hug the wall of the cliff in order to escape from being pushed off.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Aragorn. "Gandalf! We must head back!"

"No!" said Gandalf stubbornly.

Harry reached, with his frozen fingers and took out the amethyst. He gripped the stone tightly and raised his hand.

_"STOP!" _he bellowed.

The snowstorm raged once more, but soon began to trickle down to gentle flurry. Harry's knees buckled slightly. _What's going on?_ _Why am I so tired_?

"You did it!" said Merry happily. But immediately the storm picked up again.

"_I SAID STOP!_" shouted Harry. The storm slowed down once more, finally Harry fell to his knees.

Gandalf rushed over to his side and dug him out of the snow. "I-I don't understand." said Harry his voice slightly weak.

"Saruman is a powerful wizard, with him fighting you, you loose strength." said Gandalf as quietly as he could.

Then a greater shower of snow, bigger than the rest that had been trying to bury them, fell down on top of them. This time, it succeeded in burying each member of the Fellowship.

Slowly, arms and heads began to poke out of the snow and busy themselves trying to free themselves and each other.

"We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan! And head to my city!" said Boromir shouting over the storm that came back in full force.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" shouted Aragorn, as he tried to pull Harry to his feet, who was almost completely unconcious.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." said Gimli sternly.

"Harry. Harry, come on. Wake up." said Strider slapping his young friend's face.

"So...weak..." said Harry weakly.

"Gandalf we must make a decision now! Before we loose Harry and the hobbits." said Strider.

Gandalf looked as if a great decisive battle was going on behind his eyes. "So be it. We will go through the mines." said Gandalf, his voice held less than no hope.

Going down the mountain was easier than going up, Strider tried to take the amethyst and will it with all he had to grow warm, but nothing happened.

"Only Harry can will it to work for another." said Gandalf as he hurried behind him taking Harry's other shoulder, assisting in taking Harry down the the slippery slopes.

They walked well into the night, until they reached a small woodland patch just off the mountain and made camp. Gimli built a large roaring fire to warm up the hobbits and try to revive Harry. He was still unconcious but the color was coming back into his face as he rested beside the fire.

"Will he be alright, Gandalf?" askd Pippin.

"He should be alright by morning. He had to fight the head of my order, with little or no experience. It drained his strength, that was no natural storm, it was crafted by strong magic. We will head towards the walls of Moria in the morning." said Gandalf as he draped his traveling cloak over the sleeping figure.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry's body back at Grimmauld Place shivered horribly. Sirius ran to the hall cupboard and grabbed several blankets. He met Hermione on the landing.

"I'm still not happy with you." said Hermione stiffly as she stuck her nose in the air.

"And you think I'm happy with you? You kids can come back and join me in sitting with Harry if you learn to keep the depressing thoughts to yourself." said Sirius pushing past Hermione. "And shouldn't you be helping your parents cope with everything?"

"Mr. Weasley is doing that, I just want to help." said Hermione, turning to face Sirius.

"This is way beyond you kids, you just worry about your studies." said Sirius.

"Ron and I have..." said Hermione quickly.

"Don't even start." snarled Sirius. "Now let me get back to Harry."

"We want to see Harry." said Hermione.

"Prove to me you can keep your mouth shut." said Sirius as he walked into Harry's room.

He dumped the three blankets on his chair and draped the heavier, fluffier blankets over top the shivering teen. The door then opened and the kids piled into the room.

"What do you kids want?" asked Sirius tucking the blankets in around Harry.

"Hermione said we could see Harry." said Ron.

"Did she also tell you that I said you could come in here if you learned to keep your mouths shut?" asked Sirius turning around and facing them. Hermione shrunk back slightly. "Obviously not."

"We're sorry for talking like we did." said Fred.

"Can we please sit with Harry too? Mums not telling us anything on how he's doing." said George.

"Alright. But screw up and I'll kick you out of here." said Sirius. "I've got no patience for anyone else but Harry."

"So how is he doing?" asked Ginny coming to the head of the bed and brushed Harry's constantly growing hair out of his eyes. "He feels a little chilly."

"I know, he just started shivering and I went to get some blankets for him." said Sirius.

"Why not just put up a warming charm in the bed." said Hermione.

"Strike one." said Sirius pointing at her. "Dumbledore says that using magic around him is a bad idea, it could hurt him."

"How could it..." said Hermione.

"Strike two." said Sirius.

"Hermione! Drop it." hissed Ron. "I don't want to get kicked out again."

"You wouldn't, she would." said Sirius.

"Here you all are." said Remus coming inside the room. "How's Harry today?" he asked as he made to the other side of the bed, joining Ginny as he brushed his hair back.

"He's cold today." said Sirius.

"What are you writing down?" asked Remus looking at the book beside the worn looking man.

"I've been keeping a record of everything that happens. So that if this happens to someone else, they'll know what to do. Hopefully Harry will get better." said Sirius.

"That's a good idea." said Remus. "Might avoid more Ministry trouble."

"I hope they catch that bitch." said George angrily.

"Amen." said Remus, not bothering to scold the twin for his language.

They all sat in reasonable silence and watch as Harry's shivering continued until it stopped suddenly and then they watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

The door opened again and in came Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore.

"There you lot are." said Mrs. Weasley sighing in relief.

"Any news Dumbledore?" asked Remus.

"Delores has vanished without a trace. Kingsley has volunteered to go and look for her, but I felt it is best if he stays here for a bit. He won't say it, but he's recieved an injury by taking two people by apparating." said Dumbledore with a slight smile. "How is he today?" his eyes misting slightly.

"Cold." said Ginny.

Dumbledore stepped out of the room and came back with a large blanket with a red and gold phoenix on it. "Here."

Sirius took the blanket with a smile and tossed it lightly over the boy. "He's going to get crushed with all these blankets." said Sirius with s smirk.

"I still don't see why no one can use magic in here." said Hermione.

"Out." said Sirius sternly. "I gave you three strikes. Now out."

Hermione looked hurt, but left the room.

"You must give her some slack." said Dumbledore. "She is trying. He was her first friend at school. I don't mean it the way you seem to take it." said Dumbledore looking at Sirius's furious eyes.

"I gave her three chances." said Sirius.

"She's a logical thinker, she's not one for emotions and human complexity." said Dumbledore. "She can be quite cruel."

"I remember that." said Remus. "Lavender Brown came crying to me once about her rabbit and Hermione trying to rationalize the death of her pet."

"Perhaps, instead of magical lessons, she needs to be taught some emotional knowledge." said Dumbledore.

Umbridge was strapped to a chair with chains in the Malfoy Manor and facing the most vile and dangerous man in the wizarding world.

"Are you ready to speak to me now?" said Voldemort with a slick smile.

Umbridge nodded earnestly.

"I thought so, the Ministry is known for it's cowardice." said Voldemort smoothly. "Speak."

"W-well, I had Potter thrown through a portrait. Draco can tell you, he was there!" said Umbridge earnestly.

"I am aware of that. What I want to know is, where is Potter...now...his body." said Voldemort. "I know of that painting, it cannot be removed from the castle, and it cannot be destoryed. But if I destroy Potter's body, silence his beating heart, then he will be trapped in that painting forever. As good as dead, stuck in the oils for ever more."

"I don't know where the Potter boy is, I've been looking for him for weeks." said Umbridge quickly.

"Then I suppose I have no use for you. Take her to your cellar dungeon, I shall have someone deal with her later." said Voldemort.

"I can tell you everything about the Ministry!" said Umbridge rushing to save her own skin.

"I have Lucius for that." said Voldemort with a sickening smile. "Of what use would I have for you. I've already got the Minister of Magic in my pocket."

Umbridge looked fearfully around, trying to think of something to save her. But Voldemort had stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her to the mercy of a masked Death Eater.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review (Like I said, almost all of you don't have a thing to worry about.)**

**Question of the Chapter!: **_**If you could meet one famous person, past or present, who would that be? AND WHY?**_


	17. Chapter 17 The Opening of a Door

**Okay, it's time for another chapter! And you know, this story has come quite a ways!**

**Last Question: Past or Present famous person, who would YOU want to meet?**

**Answer: KiraDemon: ****_I would love to meet mr JRR Tolkien since he's been my hero since I first picked up LoTR all those years ago - or Freddie Mercury though I think I would just stammer and blush around_ him**.

**I'd want to meet Sherlock Holmes, he kicks $$**

**I had someone asked me why I didn't show how Sirius reacted to the bird's attack. I figured that if we kept going back and forth between him and Harry, that somone reading would just want to stand up and smack Sirius and tell him Harry's going to be fine. ;D**

**Also, I had someone say that the chapters are short. I apologize for that, I really do. But here's the thing. Once I get almost completely done with BOTH of my stories on here, I plan on going through each chapter, fixing up things ;D**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

They traveled as fast as they could down to the secret door of Moria. Gimli, though he didn't show it, he was getting quite eager to see his dwarf cousins. He was fingering his axe and telling Merry and Pippin about the great city beneath the mountains.

Legolas wasn't all that keen on the idea, he kept stopping suddenly in the path and spent some time gazing longingly at the leaves clinging tightly to a tree. He muttered several times to himself that elves did _not_ go underground. After Harry, (who was thinking fondly of Sirius and the rest of them), crashed into Legolas as he stood at the base of a giant pine tree, he came up with an idea. Though he wished it could have been found in a little less painful way.

The next time they passed an maple tree, Harry scampered up the tree, like he was so fond of doing to his, Hermione and Ron's favorite tree on the school grounds. If they were annoying him too much, he'd go outside climb the tree and not come down until dinnertime. He climbed to some of the greener leaves and broke off a small twig that held several green leaves on it. He climbed back down a ways and jumped the rest of the way out of the tree. He handed the twig to Legolas. Who stared at it in confusion.

"Gives you something green to look at besides your clothes while we're underground." said Harry with a smile.

Legolas looked at him, striaght into his green eyes, looked down at the branch and slowly followed Borormir down the incline.

_Too bad you aren't an elf, you'd make a fine husband for my sister, and a wonderful brother._

Harry lagged behind and looked out onto the vast landscape, his thoughts dwelling back to Hogwarts, and all those people he left behind. Then, a blonde barmaid crept into his mind.

_I knew it, you aren't going to make leaving this world any easier._ thought Harry sadly.

"Harry! Keep up!" came Strider's voice.

"Alright, alright." said Harry rushing after them. "I'm coming."

It was a almost two weeks till they finally located the secret door to Moria. Well, at least Gandalf _said _ it was a door.

"It's a wall." said Harry plainly staring at the large rock wall.

"It's got to be like the door from the Lonely Mountain." said Merry excitedly.

"So how many days are we going to have to sit here and wait for the lock to appear?" asked Pippin.

"Do we have a key?" asked Merry.

"A key is not needed." said Gandalf gruffly. "All we require to reveal the door should be here." he said looking up into the sky, the sun was beginning to set. "We will have to wait for nightfall. and hope for a clear night."

"Joyful." said Harry under his breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Something about this place, I don't like it." said Harry quietly. "I can't pinpoint it, but something just feels wrong."

"Don't keep those feelings to yourself, could be the deciding factor, between life and death." said Strider.

The wind rushed past them, causing Harry to pull his hood up, the coldness of the mountain seemed to have followed them, and Harry was still slightly weakened from the storm battle atop the peaks. He needed to be stronger, magically speaking. How he was going to become stronger was beyond his guess.

They waited patiently, except for Merry and Pippin who were extremely fidgity, beside the pool of water. Harry would have tried to catch some fish, but he didn't trust anything in there near vacinity. Strider took Sam aside and told him that they would have to send Bill the pony off.

"But Bill won't mind it, he can go in." said Sam earnestly. He loved his Bill, while they were in Rivendell, he made sure that Bill got well taken care of. Adding at least twenty pounds to the horse's weight and groomed to perfection. Sam beleived he could coax Bill to follow him anywhere.

"A mine's no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." said Strider softly.

"I don't want to lose Bill." said Sam worriedly.

"He knows the way home." said Strider. "He'll head right back to Rivendell."

"You sure he won't head back to Bree?" asked Pippin.

Sam blanched. "That's where we bought him. I don't want Bill Ferny to get ahold of him."

"He knows where he got the most food and comfort, he'll head to Rivendell." said Strider with a smile. He removed the packs off of Bill's back and removed the bridle. He patted Bill's hindquarters and Bill set off slowly in the direction that they had come.

"Don't worry Sam." said Harry walking up behind the small hobbit, and smacking the back of Pippin's head lightly. "He'll be alright. He got off that mountain alright didn't he? He can handle a few kilometers."

"Kilometer?" asked Strider.

"It's a way of judging distance back home." said Harry trying to explain.

He kneeled down amongst the packs and opened each one. "Let's divide these up, I'm not really seeing anything in here we can afford to leave behind. Do you Strider?"

Strider kneeled beside him and looked inside the packs. "You learn fast. No, nothing. Everything comes with us." He looked at the two hobbits eyeing the bread in one of the packs. "I think the three of us should carry the food."

"Good plan." said Harry with a smirk over to the crestfallen hobbits.

"I'll carry my pots and pans. There aren't very many of them." said Sam.

Each person, except for Frodo and Gandalf, took on more things in their packs. Frodo had the ring to bear and that was enough, though he did insist on taking some of the smaller things, Strider and Harry both figured that since Gandalf was leading them, (and also the estimated age of the man) they wouldn't ask him to carry anything that he didnt' already have in his own small pack.

Soon, all the equipment and food from Bill's packs were loaded into the Fellowship's bags. Gimli insisted he could take more, while Legolas complained quietly that the weight would throw off his agility. Harry asked if they could compromise, Gimli could take more, Legolas wanted less, so Legolas could give Gimli some of his pack.

"Stubborn..." muttered Harry. Gimli stomped off, and Legolas kept a firm hold on his pack.

"I've got enough." growled Gimli.

"I'm strong, it won't affect me." said Legolas darkly.

"I'm going to lose my mind." said Harry.

"Nothing will get them to work together. Besides a battle." said Gandalf with a chuckle.

"If I could stand even a fraction of a chance against them, I'd take them on." said Harry.

The sun had finally completed it's daily job and decided to rest for the night. Gandalf and the rest of them watched in amazement as moonlight seemed to have been absorbed right into the rock and reflected it's light in the outline of a door, with funny looking writing across it.

Harry turned to look at the water, it stirred slightly. He couldn't tell if it were a fish or just his imagination.

"...speak friend and enter_._" said Gandalf's voice penetrating Harry's ears and bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"It's very simple, if you're a friend, you speak the password and the door will open." said Gandalf.

He turned to face the door, gestured dramatically with his arms and shouted strange words that Harry, if he had a guess, would be elvish.

Nothing happened.

Again Gandalf shouted more elvish words, and again the door didn't alter it's appearance.

"We sure this is the right door?" asked Pippin.

"How many other doors like this do you think are around here?" asked Harry with a smirk.

For two hours this went on, Gandalf must have said a hundred different phrases in elvish. Harry didn't dare ask Strider what each of them were, for fear of being punched for being annoying.

Legolas leaned against an old dead tree, waiting patiently, silently hoping they would not be able to gain access. Gimli was fidgiting once more, he couldn't wait to get inside.

"Why doesn't Gimli tell Gandalf the password?" asked Sam.

"Gimli doesn't know it." said Strider. "His cousins never sent word on what the passwords were, and it may be possible that they didn't take this path, they may have entered Moria through another passage."

Suddenly Harry heard a loud splash. Then another one followed, Harry turned and saw Merry and Pippin tossing large rocks into the lake.

Strider rushed over and grabbed Pippin's arm. "Do not disturb the water." he said quietly.

"Oh, it's no use." said Gandalf taking his hat off his head and tapping his cane down on the rock hard.

Frodo looked up at the door inquisitively.

Harry looked over at the water, and saw that something underneath it was stirring, and his instincts were kicking into high gear.

_Get out of there_.

"We need to move." said Harry to Strider.

"What is it?" asked Strider.

"The water." said Harry looking over at the lake.

"What's the elvish word for 'friend'?" asked Frodo loudly.

"_Mellon_." said Gandalf looking slighlty confused at Frodo.

They all jumped whent the door slowly opened to reveal a dark tunnel behind it. They gathered up their supplies and began to cautiously enter the dark mine.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone." said Gimli with a smile hiding behind his thick beard.

Harry could only shake his head, from what he remembered from Rivendell, Elves didn't eat their meat "Right off the bone" they carved it up in the kitchens and served it with delicate sauces and spices. He had the distinct that in this place, Legolas might be going without meat for a while.

"And they call it a _mine_. A _mine!_" said Gimli with a laugh, Harry reverted back to the present and took in their surroundings completely, he felt his stomach plummet. There were skeletons, in full armor all over the place. They were covered in cobwebs and feathered with crude looking arrows. The only light was coming from Gandalf's staff and a torch that Boromir had lit.

"This is no mine." said Boromir shakily.

"This is a tomb." said Harry staring horrified at the surrounding scene.

Gimli's face fell from pride, to shock and finally a mixture of grief and horror. Legolas dropped beside a skeletal corpse and pulled out one of the arrows. "_Goblins_!" he hissed and drew his bow and reached for an arrow from his quiver.

"We should never have come here." said Boromir. "We make for the Gap of Rohan, now everyone get out!"

"Get out!" said Gandalf feircely.

They began to back out of the mine slowly, then Harry heard Frodo screaming and Sam yelling for Strider's help.

"STRIDER!" shouted Sam.

Harry turned to see something that looked like the giant squid from Hogwarts' tentacles holding Frodo high up into the air.

"_Octi?_" said Harry weakly. But in the next moment, he knew it wasn't the Giant Squid of the school lake. This thing...was a monster, a monster he had never seen the likes of before.

Strider pushed Harry back to protect the hobbits. "It's not safe for them, keep them back!" shouted Strider.

Harry shook his head and began to drag the hobbits deeper into the mine. Gandalf led them further along, until they heard a crashing sound coming from behind them. A cascade of rocks fell in pursuit of the Fellowship and Harry felt one fall right in front of him. A sharp pain struck him he faltered slightly closing his right eye, but he continued onward.

Harry looked behind him and saw Boromir carrying Frodo with Aragorn right behind him. The large appendages of the beast were still trying to bring down the cave until they finally out ran it, and was protected by the wall of fallen rocks. Unfortunately that meant going through the goblin conquered-dwarven mine.

Harry tried to look around in the thick darkness with his good eye, but he could see nothing. In the confusion, Gandalf's staff had gone out, but once he tapped the ground with it, it relit itself.

"We have but one choice, to face the long dark of Mordor." said Gandalf.

Boromir placed Frodo down on the ground and looked absently over to the boy. He recieved a bit of a shock. The scar that unfortunately adorned Harry's forehead was now considerably longer, it cut down his left eye and down his cheek. And it was bleeding heavily.

Strider noticed that Boromir was staring at Harry and turned to see what attracted his attention.

"_Harry!_" said Strider in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" said Harry looking over at Strider, his eye still closed.

"You've been injured!" said Strider coming over and wiping the blood off of Harry's face.

"This is starting to be a recurring theme." said Harry bitterly.

Strider cleaned the wound on Harry's face and it finally stopped it's bleeding.

"You'll have a scar." said Strider dabbing a handkercheif on Harry's eyelid and wrapping a long piece of cloth around it.

"I'll add it to my collection." said Harry with a smirk.

"Is his eye damaged?" asked Merry worriedly.

"I don't know, didn't exactly try it. We'll find out when it heals up a bit." said Harry with a smile. "I'm really starting to think that maybe waiting at Rivendell would have been the better bet."

They followed Gandalf deep into mine being carefully warned by him not to make any sound. They hoped that they would pass through the darkness, without letting any remaining goblins know they were there. Though Harry figured Gandalf's light would be a dead give away if a goblin were to be passing by or on patrol.

They continued on, without the ability to tell night in day and the threat of a goblin invasion at any moment they didn't stop until they could no longer summon the strength to go on.

Fires were forbidden and so was cooking food, the smell would no doubt attract somebody's attention and they would come to invesitagate. When they did finally stop, they ate as silently as they could, and drank as little as possible. There were no rivers, no streams that they could use, and they weren't about to try and operate one of the wells they had passed. Once a day, they were allowed a sip of the elvish water that Willadow had given Harry, but even that was beginning to run low.

"The squeaking of the pulley, the thud of the bucket or the splash of the water might attract attention. We will make do with what we have." said Legolas to a thirsty Merry.

Harry looked cautiously around, looking for moments in the darkness, but his Seeker eyes caught nothing. His left eye wasn't pounding anymore by the time the third rest period came. Strider removed his bandage and Harry tried out his eye. He could see all of them with his right eye just fine, but his left...nothing.

Gandalf looked into Harry's eye. "It doesn't appear damaged, perhaps if we let it rest a few more days."

"I hope so." said Harry quietly. "Being half-blind in this world wouldn't be the best thing."

"Some people make do with it, I know an old Rohirrim man that has survived many battles with that one eye." said Strider with a smile.

Harry returned his smile, but he couldn't help but feel a bit homesick. Since he got that new scar, whenever he laid down to sleep, he could see Sirius and everyone else, standing over him, saying something and looking worried, he never heard them, as if his ears weren't working. He could tell he was in Grimmauld Place, in Ron and his bedroom. He tried so hard but he couldn't lift his arms and touch any of them in his dream, but seeing them, it helped him a little.

Onward they went, keeping as quiet as possible, dreading the moment, if it came, that they would be discovered. Harry prayed with all his heart that they all would get out alright. He didn't want to loose the hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and especially not Gandalf and Strider.

In the case of Strider, he felt the same feeling for him like he did for Sirius, a brother and a father all rolled into one. As for Gandalf, well, before Dumbledore decided to abandon him, he had the same connection with him too.

His heart ached whenever he thought of them, when he got back, the first thing he was going to do was just hold Sirius close to him, and not let go for the longest time. Dumbledore, first he'd punch him square in the face, hugging would come later.

They came to a large elevated dias, where there were three different directions they could take, Harry had a sickening feeling, one would get them hopelessly lost, one was the continuing path out, and the other would lead straight into the horde of goblins. Thank goodness, that Gandalf knew which way to go.

Gandalf however didn't move from where he stopped.

"I have no memory of this place." said Gandalf in a low voice.

Or...they could be stuck there for awhile...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Question of the Chapter: As it's getting a little closer to the holidays..._If you could make an ornament or decoration out of anything, what would it be made of and what would it look like?_**

**I personally would want to make snowflake ornaments out of diamonds if I could.**


	18. Chapter 18 Eye for an Eye

**Okay! I've got some news! On Christmas Eve around midnight, I'm going to upload a Christmas story! It's a Harry Potter fanfic with a Christmas Carol twist!**

**You will not believe who I have acting as who!**

**To Thunder Stag: I'm not really concerned with grammar at this point, when I read, I don't look at most of the grammatical symbols, I read the words and watch the movie playing in my head that coincides with the words. I know I'm a freak ;D**

**And to be honest, I could totally see Merry and Pippin saying 'yeah'. So, **_**yeah**_**. ;D Sorry, just had to.**

**I picked a doozy of a question didn't I?**

_**If you could make an ornament, what would it look like and what is it made of?**_

**doctorpotter: a sonic screwdrivier out of diamonds and sapphires.**

_**That would be awesome!**_

**Yameko: For decoration if I could paint well then I would paint scenes from fantasy books that I greatly love on ornaments. For example from the Mistborn trilogy by Brandon Sanderson the scene where my two favourite characters are dancing, from Hobbit when they meet the dragon, from the books by Andrey Saphkowsky when the main characters stumble upon the left behind ruins of a beautiful elven palace surrounded by a specific flower that grews just there, from Peter Pan when Wendy gave Peter her thimble as a kiss and I could still go on. Hope your satisfied with the answer xDDDD**

**Do you know how hard it was to pick two of them? Can you imagine just having to pick **_**one**_**? IMPOSSIBLE!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Sirius came back from the bathroom and sat back down in his chair, he reached to pick up the book he was reading he looked up at Harry's face and nearly screamed. Harry's face was covered in blood from a deep cut on his face. Blood was settling on the left side of the pillow

"What the..? Harry! How the hell do you get hurt so often?" said Sirius worriedly.

He ripped open the drawer and yanked out a bunch of bandages, he worked feverishly to try and staunch the flow of blood. He tipped several potions down Harry's mouth and finally the bleeding subsided. He lifted Harry's eyelid to inspect his eye, to see if the eye wasn't damaged.

"Oh my GOD!" screamed Sirius.

There was a crash from downstairs and in an instant the door burst open, everyone that was in the house, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Grangers, and several other members of the Order, was now crammed into the room.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Weasley quickly.

"Did Harry wake up?" asked Ron anxiously.

"Oh Merlin! He's hurt again!" said Bill.

"Sirius!" said Remus shoving over to Sirius.

"His eye! Look at his eye." said Sirius frantically.

Dumbledore rushed to the front of the bed, his stomach twisted into a knot when he saw the newly formed scar on his young charge's face and looked into the boy's eye.

The brilliant green color that normally danced in his eye, was no longer present, but replaced with milky white. There wasn't even a pupil anymore. Dumbledore's face whitened, he gently lifted Harry's right eyelid. But this eye was fine just as bright and beautiful as ever.

"Dumbledore what's going on? You say you know something about this crown thing on Harry's head, now his left eye is hurt! You better start talking before I start swinging." said Sirius grabbing the old man tightly by the collar. All forms of mental strength gone, he wanted answers and he'd _kill_ for them.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, not due to dissapointment, but to worry. He sank down on the bed beside Harry. He took Harry's limp hand into his own shaking one.

"Where do I start?" said Dumbledore heavily.

"The beginning would be best." snarled Sirius.

"Sirius." said Remus, he was worried too, but fighting amongst themselves would do Harry little good.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I was quite young when I first saw that crown." he gestured to the golden decoration on Harry's head. "Still within my teen years I believe. It was adorning the head of a man who came to Hogwarts. The entire school was up in an uproar, none of the students knew why, but the teachers were gathering papers, and rushing about quite agitated."

"What was going on?" asked Fred.

"I'm getting there." said Dumbledore with a slight smile. "It wasn't long till this man came, every student was to stand at attention at each of their house tables and forbidden to speak unless spoken too. He walked up and down each table, looking at everyone individually. Not saying a word, once he looked at the very last person, he shook his head and left."

"That's it, he didn't say a single thing?" asked Hermione.

"Not one word to us, but the Headmaster at the time ran after him and tried to speak with him. It turns out, that that man was looking for an heir of sorts." said Dumbledore.

"An heir?" asked George.

"An heir to what?" asked Ron.

"We do not know. We were never told. Though, from the crown upon his head, I assumed the greatest of kingdoms." said Dumbledore.

"What kingdom?" asked Hermione.

"Think of it this way, the muggle world each has their own rulers appointed heads do they not?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." said Hermione slowly.

"Well, our world is somewhat similar, only we have one ruler. One absolute ruler, wherever there is magic of any sorts, he is there. That man was called King Meandenbor, a kind and powerful man, but formal and set in his ways as a giant oak tree." said Dumbledore fondly. "Though, with the corruption of the lesser branches of government, he had become...disgusted with us."

"But wouldn't that mean he's partly at fault for not taking action?" asked Hermione.

"You would think that, but he created the governments here so that he may spend most of his time maintaining the balance." said Dumbledore explaining carefully.

"What?" asked Ron.

Dumbledore thought carefully. "It's said that in Castle Valor, there is a room atop the highest tower, and inside there is a giant orb, a beautiful orb made of diamond and crystal. One side reflects the muggle-borns and the other reflects the pure-blood. If, for example, the diamond side overtakes the crystal's side, then whichever side the crystal represented, that side would experience a drop in magical strength, and their numbers would decrease."

"Which side is which?" asked Ginny.

"No one knows. It takes many decades of complete neglect for it to show." said Dumbledore. "No one has seen King Meandenbor for many, many years. We are unsure if he is even alive."

"What?" siad Hermione. "So we've gone a long time without a king? If we can get on without him, then..."

"Miss Granger..." said Dumbledore his voice like steel. "Do not disrespect someone you do not even know. Besides, if we do not have anyone keeping the world's magic in balance, half of the our world will collaspe, and soon after the others. We won't be the only casualties, every magical being in will suffer as well."

"So what does that have to do with Harry?" said Sirius as he brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Perhaps, he will be King Meandenbor's new heir." said Dumbledore giving Harry's hand a squeeze. "Though I do hope that is not the case."

"Why do you say that?" asked Bill. "Being king might help the fight against You-Know-Who."

"He'd be a wicked king." said Ron with a excited smile.

"Harry is already burdened with hardships, especially right now, he doesn't need added trouble." said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, we can't even wake him up." said Remus.

"That's not the only problem, we'd never see him ever again." said Dumbledore sadly.

"He'd make time for us." said Hermione.

"He would try of course, but it would never happen. He would have the whole world to look after." said Dumbledore.

"Hang on! This king person could still be alive, I mean, you don't know for a fact if he's dead yet do you?" asked Mrs. Granger worriedly.

"That's right." said Dumbledore.

"Then there may be a chance that he's still alive and looking for an heir, why not go to this Castle Valor and find him." said Mr. Granger. "Ask him about how to wake Harry up and then ask him about the whole crown business. Maybe it has nothing to do with what you say."

"There's a problem with the idea of going to Castle Valor." said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"What's that?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Castle Valor isn't in any country." said Dumbledore he pointed a long finger up to the ceiling. "It's travels in the air. It's hardly ever in the same place twice."

"How can a...nevermind...I can barely understand Hermione when she comes home for the summer." said Mr. Granger with a smile towards his daughter.

Dumbledore reached over, and gently pulled down Harry's eyelid, hiding the milky orb and kissed the boy's forehead.

"I'll go and find the castle, if it's the last thing I do." said Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room. "We just got word, Umbridge's been found."

"Finally, let's go ask the bitch what she did to Harry!" said Remus angrily. "I still say she's behind it."

"That might be hard to prove." said Kingsley.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Just give her Veritiserum."

"Can't give it to the dead. According to St. Mungos, she was burnt alive."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry leaned against a large stone slab and closed his good eye. He had been feeling a bit tired and with Aragorn's solemn promise that he would watch his packs against Merry and Pippin, he settled down for a rest.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see Sirius and a few of the the others. Now Dumbledore was in the picture, he didn't feel like punching Dumbledore anymore. Well, at least not at that point, maybe he'd settle for a slap.

Aragorn noticed a tear slowly falling down Harry's cheek.

"Seems the boy is weaker than we thought." said Boromir with sneer.

"How would you like it if you were unceremoniously dropped in a strange world with absolutely nothing to aid you _or_ cover your naked body?" snapped Strider. "I think he's doing better than most grown men could."

Legolas and Gimli stared at the youth who was now quietly moaning. Aragorn placed a callused hand over the boy's mouth, but he heard the boy give a sort of choked cry.

"_No, don't kill them, please, take me. Leave them._"moaned Harry quietly. He jerked back awake and found Strider's hand covering his mouth.

"Cn uh hmm ooh." mumbled Harry.

"What was that?" asked Strider removing his hand.

"Can I help you?" repeated Harry with a smirk.

"You were moaning." said Strider. "I wanted to keep you quiet in case you got any louder."

"Oh, thanks. Well, it was nice not having those dreams for a while." said Harry quietly.

"I'm bored." whined Pippin.

"Yeah, me too. Harry? Could you finish the story that you were telling us at Rivendell?" asked Merry.

"I don't remember where I left off." said Harry.

"It was when you finally found Peter and then he got away." said Pippin.

Harry cleared his throat as the hobbits drew closer to listen to his story. Frodo looked away quickly, then hurried up to Gandalf.

"Am I _that_ boring?" asked Harry with a smile. He didn't mention that he noticed Frodo looking very worried.

"No, he's always sort of been close to Gandalf." said Merry.

"Come on! Get on with the story!" said Pippin.

Legolas, Gimli, Strider and Boromir sat a short distance away from the rest of the group, catching different snippets of the story being told.

"And here you thought he was weak." said Gimli with a smirk as Harry reached the part about confronting the dragon.

"I cannot believe he would want to go back. It seems more trouble than it is worth." said Legolas.

"I guess, home is home." said Strider.

Suddenly, Gandalf made a sound. "Oh! It's that way." said Gandalf with a smile.

"He's remembered!" said Merry excitedly.

"No, it's just the air doesn't smell so foul down there. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Sounds like the breakfast cereal slogan." said Harry with as smile. "I'd kill for some Froot Loops right now" he added with a mutter.

They traveled slowly down the dark stairs, and Harry's fingers were almost permanently crossed by now. They reached the end of the stairs and taking a huge risk, Gandalf brightened the end of his staff.

Harry looked around with wide eyes. This place would hold at least three Great Halls, and still have room for the Entrance Hall.

"Behold the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." said Gandalf.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake." said Sam.

They continued onward into the dark city, Harry had to squint with his good eye to see the dark buildings on the sides of vast open area.

_If this place were properly lit, this would be something even more wonderful._ thought Harry with a bright smile. He could almost picture the dwarves hustling and bustling about the columns and tinging of hammers on metal.

The walked deeper down the city, until Gimli gave a shout and rushed towards a room that seemed to overflow with light.

"Gimli!" said Gandalf quickly.

They all ran after Gimli into the light filled room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dumbledore hurried back to Hogwarts, arranged for Moody to come back and teach temporarily, and asked Hagrid for a thesteral.

"How's Harry?" asked Hagrid quietly. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet, and I'm very worried. But if I can have a thesteral, perhaps I can remedy that." said Dumbledore, though his voice didn't have the certainty it always did.

"Here, take this one, he's the strongest of the bunch." said Hagrid leading one forward. "Is there anything I can do ter help? I can guard him or somethin'."

"Sirius is doing that, but I'm sure an extra prayer wouldn't be amiss." said Dumbledore quietly as he climbed upon the thestral's back.

Hagrid's face fell slightly.

Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll see if Grubbly-Plank can come and take over your classes, then you can go and join Sirius on guard duty."

"I'd appreciate it." said Hagrid with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled, and then spurred the thestral into the air. _I'll send word when I land to rest. I MUST find him._ thought Dumbledore determindly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw!**

_**What is your favorite part of holiday dinner?**_** (I say holiday, cause I have no idea which holiday other people celebrate and there was a lady in the nearby town that FLIPPED OUT on some poor woman at the clinic when she said "Merry Christmas" to her.)**


	19. Chapter 19 Fleeing Moria

**Merry Christmas! I thought this would be a really good present on top of the Christmas story I wrote!**

**Last Question: **_**Favorite part of Holiday dinner?**_

**You know, thinking about it, there is no best answer or one that I find to be my favorite, the holiday season is just too full of wonderful things and the dinner is no exception ;D**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Harry didn't know how everything went to hell, it all pretty much happened so fast.

They had followed Gimli into the brightly lit room was met with a tragic scene for Gimli to behold. The room was bathed in light that had to have been coming from reflectors that led to this room, and it rested on a large tomb in the middle. Harry could tell, the only reason the reflectors were even put in, was for the purpose of honoring someone.

The moment Gimli saw it; he fell to his knees and wept.

Harry wanted to walk over and put a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder, but a sound stopped him. It was _music_. His pulse raced, the sound was bouncing off the almost empty room, and it would take him hours to find it. He took out the compass in his pocket and held it out. The compass turned slowly around and faced the area to the left of him.

He walked over in that direction and didn't' stop until the compass started spinning around in a circle. He looked down and saw a loose piece of stone in the wall. He gently took the stone out of the wall, causing several spiders to skittle down and away from the monster that had removed the stone that had guarded their home for generations. He peered inside the hole and saw a small box inside.

He pulled the box carefully out of the wall, and gently blew the dust off the lid. It a beautiful silver box gilded with gold and set with beautiful rubies. He felt a stirring in his stomach, he didn't want to give it to Gimli, and he didn't even want to show him the box. Harry had to shake his head, to get rid of the thoughts in his head.

He stood up and walked slowly over to the rest of the Fellowship. They were looking over the room slowly. Harry walked over to Gandalf and held the box out for him to see.

"I found this." said Harry quietly.

Gandalf looked down at the box and took ahold of it, but Harry wouldn't let go.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I think you might have to pry my fingers loose." said Harry slowly.

"Ah, a common dwarf protection." said Gandalf with a smile. "You must have found a great treasure; I am quite amazed that you brought it to my attention."

"I didn't want to..." said Harry. "Still barely want to."

Gandalf pried the young man's fingers off the box, and opened it slowly. Inside he saw several diamonds, different sizes and different cuts.

"Don't you already have a diamond?" asked Gandalf.

"Yeah, but the music and compass led me right to it." said Harry.

"King Meandenbor had one of each stone that can be found in the world." said Gandalf stirring the contents of the box with his finger.

Harry's eye flicked open wider when he saw a flash of amber. "There." said Harry pointing into the box. He didn't want to touch the box again, Gandalf tried to be gentle when prying his hand loose, but it didn't quite work.

Gandalf stirred the contents a little more, until he found the stone. "A topaz." said Gandalf, holding the jewel up. "Here you are." he handed the jewel to Harry. Harry looked at the jewel intently.

"Let's give this to Gimli." said Gandalf with smile. Harry flashed him an angry look, but shook his head quickly, then nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." said Gandalf with a fond smile.

Gandalf patted Harry's shoulder and placed the box gently on the tomb's lid. Gimli looked up and stared at the box. "The treasure...of Khazad-Dum." said Gimli with a shaky voice. He opened the box slowly, tears falling from his eyes. "I will protect it, with my life."

Harry smiled faintly. The grip that held his stomach hostage was gone, and he could finally relax. He'd have to ask Gimli what was so special about those stones later.

Gandalf gave Pippin his hat and staff as he made his way over to a large book being held in the final death grip of a skeletal dwarf. He took the book, showing the departed as much dignity as he could, and opened it slowly.

He turned to the back of the book and read aloud. "_They have taken the bridge_. _And the second hall, we cannot get out. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out." _

Harry looked around the room; he didn't want to hear in detail how Gimli's people were wiped out. It was bad enough in his third year that he had to listen to his own parents lives extracted from their bodies. He didn't want to hear anything like that again.

Suddenly he heard a great crash and turned to face Pippin, he was staring ashen faced at the well that was in the back of the room. Several echoing crashes came soon after as, whatever he knocked down the well, continued to fall down the abyss.

Harry's breath froze in his lungs until finally the banging of the unknown object crashed for the last time, once he was sure no sound came afterward, he released the air from his lungs.

"_Fool of a Took_! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" hissed Gandalf, taking his staff and hat forcefully from the hobbit.

Pippin looked down in shame, but suddenly a pounding came from deep down the well. They turned their eyes fearfully towards the gaping hole. They could hear the pounding getting louder and louder and then a new sound came to their ears, _shrieking_.

"Frodo!" said Sam. Frodo pulled out his small sword, Harry couldn't believe it, it was _glowing. _

_"Goblins_!" hissed Legolas.

Harry grasped the hilt of his sword and pulled it swiftly from his sheath.

"Brace the door! Little ones stay close to Gandalf!" said Strider as he, Boromir, and Legolas made to brace the door. Harry took a step to help them, but Strider held out his sword. "That means you too."

Harry scowled and took another step, to say that he could help and that he wasn't a little one, but Gandalf pulled him back. "We cannot lose you, or Frodo. You both have great tasks you must complete, do not fall to lucky arrows." said Gandalf quietly.

Harry grudgingly stayed back, but readied his sword, Velairion.

_A true battle at last_. said a voice.

Harry looked quickly around, but he saw no one, and this voice didn't belong to anyone that was there.

_Great now I'm hearing voices. This day is just getting better and better._ thought Harry darkly.

_I couldn't agree more, I' was afraid I was going to be forgotten, I was expecting you to fly into battle soon after I was given to you._ said the voice with a sneer.

_What the hell? _thought Harry looking at the sword.

_You're quick-witted, I like that._ said the voice, he could hear the smirk behind the voice. _Want me to take over? Like I did at the cottage?_

_I can fight my own battles._ thought Harry frustrated.

_Goblins and wolves are two different beings, wolves don't have bows, arrows, swords and spears. _said the voice.

Harry shook his head, but he decided to play nice, he'll contemplate why his sword was talking to him later, now really wasn't the time. _Can we work together?_

_I'll settle for that._ said the voice smoothly.

Harry steeled himself just in time for Boromir to groan. "They have a cave troll."

"Oh not again." said Harry rolling his eyes. He looked up and saw a stalactite hanging from the ceiling. _I can handle that._

_Just remember you have goblins to fight too, don't focus all your attentions on the troll. _said the voice.

Harry nodded, he tightened his grip on his sword. _Let the fun begin, _both Harry and the voice seemed to say at the same time.

He watched with vicious glee as Legolas shot several arrows into the holes of the door that the foul creatures beyond had made with their swords and axes. Soon, the doors crashed open and the room was flooded with goblins, each one had a twisted and wicked looking face.

_Let's go, boy._ said the voice.

Harry lunged forward and swung his sword, the sharpness of the blade cut the goblin cleanly in half. He moved about the room, slicing through every goblin that came his way, and keeping well in front of the stalactite on the ceiling.

Soon, he had to go chasing after the goblins that were themselves, chasing the hobbits around. The goblins soon discovered that if they went towards either the bigger people, or the short one with the beard, they were cut down instantly, the little ones, were inexperienced and better targets. Harry, however, dashed that advantage and kept guard over the hobbits.

Then...the troll came in...

The goblins began to scatter rush out of the room, hoping to avoid injury from the overgrown, brainless, behemoth. Harry looked up at the ceiling; the troll was still too far away for the stalactite to do much damage. _He_ had to lure it to where he wanted it to go.

Harry leapt over to the tomb, and stood atop it.

_Show respect!_ scolded the voice.

_"Will in a minute. _Over here Big Boy!" shouted Harry tossing a rock at the troll's eye. The troll roared and came stomping over to Harry, squashing orcs and goblins under it's feet as it went. "That's it, little closer." A second later, the troll was right where Harry needed him to be. Harry reached deep into his pouch, grabbed the amethyst and brought it out.

_Lightning!_ thought Harry, a bright flash of electricity shot from the stone and crashed into the ceiling, right above the stalactite. The rock cracked and it fell, impaling itself in the troll's skull. The remaining goblins ran for their lives.

"That was gross." said Harry staring at what little brain matter the troll had; start oozing out of the skull.

"Nicely handled though." said Gandalf. "It prevented anyone else from being hurt."

_"Very good, very good_." said the voice approvingly.

"_Frodo!_" shouted Sam, they all turned and saw Frodo slumped against the wall, his eyes were closed and there was a spear sticking perpendicular out of the side of his abdomen. Strider, Sam and Gandalf hurried over to him, Strider took the spear away from Frodo's body. Harry could see that Frodo was pale, he looked dead.

He picked the small body up off the ground, and prepared to run out of the room, taking the small frame with him.

"I can walk." said a voice coming from Frodo's body.

"I thought you were _dead!_" said Strider in a whisper.

"No time, we must go!" said Gandalf hurriedly. He ushered them onward, out of the tomb of Balin and into the large hall. Harry looked up and saw what looked like the upside down version of ants crawling out of an anthill. _They were going to die._

Harry reached into his pouch and brought out the topaz stone. Desperation hopefully worked in his favor this time. "Hope this doesn't do them any good." He held the stone up into the air as he ran. Suddenly a large piece of rock came out of the ground a few feet away from them and slammed itself into hole, stopping more of them from coming out.

"Love it." said Harry with a smile as he continued to run.

They continued running as fast as they could down the hall, until they found their path blocked by a battalion of goblins. They slowly moved their way towards the Fellowship. Gandalf extended his sword, in a silent gesture that Harry took to mean _"Back the hell up!_"

The goblins circled around the fellowship and prepared to close the circle in quick. Harry took the topaz out of his pouch and prepared to bring down a large part of the ceiling if he had to. He hoped it would work again, and that it wasn't a fluke or that he misinterpreted the power.

Suddenly another pounding came from the tunnel off the room, only the sound wasn't the only thing that was came. A red glow came from the tunnel, along with pounding sounds came a great roar.

The goblins began to scatter and climb up the pillars, and stuffed themselves into any crack in the ceiling they could find.

Gandalf bowed his head slightly as he listened to the roar.

"What the devil is that?" asked Boromir.

"A Balrog, a creature of the ancient world. This power is beyond any of you...RUN!" shouted Gandalf as he turned and led them down another corridor. Strider had to clasp onto Harry's arm and pull him along with them.

"Now is not the time to freeze." he hissed.

They ran as fast as they could down several flights of stairs, until Boromir nearly toppled to his death in his haste to follow Gandalf's orders.

"Lead them on, Aragorn." said Gandalf bringing up the rear; he allowed the others to go ahead of him on the stairs. "The bridge is near." They all peered into the distance; Harry could see a thin stone bridge, that was _near_?

Strider made a move to go back and fight whatever terror it was that haunted their steps, but Gandalf stopped him. "Do as I say!" shouted Gandalf pushing Strider back. "Swords are no more use here."

They picked up their pace again and raced onward. The hobbits were getting tired and their own pace was slowing. They were about to come to the consensus of picking up the hobbits and carrying them, when they came to the strangest looking staircase Harry had ever seen.

Before they could even think about getting down the second set of stairs, a large rock game down and smashed a part of stairs. Legolas looked at the distance and jumped nimbly down to the opposite side.

"Come on Gandalf!" said Legolas urgently. Gandalf took a step back and leapt with all his strength and landed in the outstretched arms of Legolas. Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin and leapt over the space with a shout, however as he landed, a few of the steps fell away into the deep chasm beneath them, never to return.

Harry looked at the distance himself and thought that it was either now or never. Harry took several steps back and leapt. He landed into Gandalf and Boromir's outreaching arms and caught him gently.

Harry turned and after he help catch Sam, he saw that only Gimli, Strider, and Frodo were left behind. Gimli stopped Strider before he could even think about tossing him like he did Sam.

"No one tosses a _dwarf_!" said Gimli. He took a giant leap, but fell slightly short. The only thing that kept him from falling to his death was Legolas grabbing his beard and pulling him forward.

"Not the beard!" said Gimli from his teetering posisiton.

They pulled Gimli to safety but another rock fell the gap became even wider. Harry couldn't see how they were going to get over to their side, especially with the snipers on the walls. Legolas pulled out his bow and quickly pelted the air with arrows. Each arrow met a target and said target met the ground almost a mile beneath them.

Harry was about to bring out the topaz, but soon the staircase began to move back and forth slowly, teetering by the great weight held by the increasingly shrinking support pillar. Harry stared in amazement as Strider maneuvered the stairs so that they didn't have far to jump at all.

Once they got reunited with each other, they continued down the stairs and didn't stop. They didn't halt even when they were met with a wall of intense flames right beside them. Harry was right ahead of Gandalf and had crossed the bridge halfway before he had turned and saw Gandalf was facing a giant...Harry could only describe it as a demon.

It's entire body was covered in hellish flames, two smouldering horns came curling out of his head, his eyes, nostrils, and mouth gave off a light as if a furnace were inside the beast's body.

"Get across the bridge!" shouted Gandalf as he turned and ran towards him. Harry's good eye was opened wide in shock.

_Now Boy!_ shouted the voice. He felt his sword almost him drag backwards to the end of the bridge. He came back to his senses and pulled out the topaz, he slammed his fist up into the air and a wall of rock came shooting up, stopping the monster in it's track. He turned and ran; Gandalf followed him onto the bridge.

Harry thought they were home free, but the rock that he summoned up was smashed by the Balrog in a furious rage. Harry was on the other side of the bridge, but Gandalf was still in the middle of the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the monster, suddenly every sound that was pounding through his ears, was now silenced, and the entire world was slowed.

He could see the Balrog slowly bring it's whip, like a thin lash of fire, down trying to strike Gandalf, Gandalf deflected it and parried the sword of fire at the same time. Gandalf brought his staff up slowly.

Suddenly the world of silence was broken for one terrible moment.

"_You shall not pass!_" he bellowed and brought his staff slamming into the ground, the rock underneath the Balrog's feet crumbled away and despite its blazing wings, it fell into the abyss.

Harry slowly breathed, it was over. Gandalf turned to go over to the rest of the Fellowship, but the monster's whip came shooting out of the darkness and pulled him back to the ledge that Gandalf had made, and knocked his sword and staff off into the pit. Harry made to run to the wizard's aid, still dwelling in silence and almost frozen in time. Strider caught him and held him back.

Harry could see Gandalf's eyes wide with what he deemed fear, he saw his mouth move to say something, but Harry couldn't hear or understand his words, then...the man, the one man he thought could get him home, the man who he had become so fond of, let go of the ledge.

He fell, and with him, Harry's hopes of ever getting home.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sirius cleaned each wound that settled on his godson's body, he was developing bruises, even more cuts and his breathing, instead of normal breaths, became pants and sweat poured off his temple and entire body.

Harry's cuts were becoming more and more frequent, and his eye was still milky white. Sirius could barely contain his frantic worry from overtaking his body, until he saw something.

All this time that Harry had been stricken with whatever had happened, he had never done this. Harry was _crying_. No sound was coming from Harry's lips, but tears fell freely down his face.

Sirius gently lifted Harry into his arms and rocked the boy gently, trying hard to stop the tears coming from his godson's eyes, and his own.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this little surprise, I didn't tell anyone I was going to do this ;D**

**Merry Christmas! And yes! There will be an update on Friday!**


	20. Chapter 20 Lothlorien

**Alright! New Chapter! Yesterday I went to go see the Hobbit for the second time! Saw it in 3D both times, way too awesome. **

**But right after I got home, I got a cold! What the heck is that all about?**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

**Oh and hey! I we hit 500 reviews! Awesome!**

* * *

Harry sat on the boulders outside of the mountain, tears fell silently down his face and showered the rocks in which he rested upon. Back in the mine, Harry could barely keep up with Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas as they ushered and pushed him and the hobbits out of the dark cavern and into the bright sunshine that was only hundreds of feet upwards.

What happened for it all to go wrong? It had to be Pippin accidentally dropping that bucket and skeleton down the well. No, he couldn't blame Pippin, he wanted to, but he couldn't. Pippin didn't know that this was going to happen, he didn't have the faintest idea that that small action would have such tremendous and tragic consequences. And if Pippin was anything like him, he was already beating himself up over it.

"Legolas, get them up." said Aragorn.

Harry looked up with reddened eyes. _What_?

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" said Boromir as he tried to hold Gimli back from storming the mine by himself and going to kill the Balrog with anything and everything he had.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" said Aragorn, "Best to make sure we put a large distance between us and here by then. We make for Lothlorien." he bent over Sam. "Let's see your wounds before we take off."

"I don't care." said Sam sourly.

Aragorn looked at bruises carefully. "You'll be fine. Your turn Frodo."

"I don't care, there's no hope without Gandalf." said Frodo angrily.

"Then we will do without hope, there is always vengence." said Aragorn shortly. He took ahold of Frodo's tunic and opened it gently. A glittering sight met his widened eyes.

"_Mithril!_"gasped Gimli when the glittering light caught his eye.

Frodo closed his tunic protectively.

"Don't worry, only you, and maybe Merry could wear it." said Aragorn with a shaky smile. He stood up and walked over to Harry, who was barely listening to what was transpiring.

"Come on, Harry. We need to go." said Aragorn softly.

"I had so many questions, about the king, and I never asked them." said Harry sadly. "And...he..."

"I know, he was a great friend to me as well. But we must continue on, we have two sets of powerful items that could prove disasterous for Middle Earth if they fall into the wrong hands." said Aragorn.

He pulled Harry to his feet and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe I will say this, but we will need your magic now."

Harry gave a small smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. As the others began to follow Aragorn down the hill, Harry turned and looked up to the large mountain chain. Tears still burned his cheeks.

He knelt on the rock he was standing on, took out his amethyst and the topaz, clenched both in his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw what he had hoped to see.

The rock beneath him turned into a giant, round, smooth crystal. It wasn't as transparent as some crystals were, this one had a storm raging inside it. He was hoping for trapped clouds, but he supposed a storm reflected his feelings at that point. On the crystal's face, it read in yellow letters. _Gandalf Stormcrow._

"Stormcrow?" asked Harry out loud.

"_Did you just let the magic do it's will?_" asked the voice in surprise.

"_Yeah sort of, this looks really awesome, but where did the Stormcrow part come from?_" thought Harry.

_"It is told that people call him that when he heralds times of woe, but the origin of the name comes from the time of King Meandenbor. He called Gandalf the name Stormcrow as a way of...how you would say...teasing._" said the voice.

"_How do you know?" _asked Harry.

"_The time for that knowledge has yet to be conceived._" said the voice.

"It's one rerun after another." said Harry with a groan.

Harry stood up, wiped his eyes on his sleeve and had to run at full speed to catch up the the others.

They made their way swiftly away from the mountains, not stopping even for one moment to rest. If one of the hobbits became tired, Boromir or Strider would carry one of them on their backs.

They finally slowed their pace when they reached the safety of trees of Lothlorien. Harry panted heavily behind a large elm tree.

"Come along, we need to keep moving towards the center of the forest." said Legolas trying to pull Harry along.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dumbledore was still flying through the skies on the thestral, he barely stopped for even a moment to rest his old and venerable frame. In order to have even the slightest bit of hope, he used a sensing spell to try and find Castle Valor, but twice now the spell would have him turn around and start in another direction.

He had been at it for almost six days straight and he had nothing to show for it, except for blisters on his hands from constantly hanging onto the thestrals reins and the coming of a cold. Once he thought briefly of giving up, but the visual of Harry's unconcious and bleeding form lying motionless in the bed at Gimmauld Place stayed in his mind and forced him to continue on. He had to find the castle and get some answers.

A fierce storm swarmed and raged around him, sending a chilling rain right through to his bones. He had to either find the castle soon, or fly to the ground and seek out shelter. Suddenly, through the flash of lightning, something came into view briefly, it was a _tower, a tower in the sky!_ He spurred the thestral on faster and hurried to the spot before it disappeared.

"Come on, come on." said Dumbledore hurriedly.

A castle came into view. It was almost a carbon copy of Hogwarts floated upon a silver cloud. There was a large metal gate around the edge of the cloud and despite the ground being hundreds of feet below, there were trees, flowers, hedges, and even fountains stationed in front of the castle.

He landed the thestral right in front of the door just as the castle began to fade out. The fading image immediately stopped and the color and the physical structure became solid again. But the rain still came crashing down on him.

He jumped off the thestral and pounded on the door. _Please, please someone answer!_

The door opened slowly and Dumbledore hurried in, he turned to coax the thestral inside the castle, out of the damage of the storm, but the skeletal horse was gone. He turned to actually take in the appearance of the surroundings, when suddenly the door closed with a bang. He hurried over to the door, and instinctively pulled at the handle.

The door wouldn't budge, he fired spell after spell at the ancient door, but met with the same results.

He was trapped.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry followed the rest of the remaining Fellowship deeper into the forest, they slowed their pace to almost a stalking crouch. Harry could almost feel the trees breathing overhead, and sometimes he would see something fluttering between the trunks of the trees.

"Do you want me to turn back into a stag and check the area ahead?" asked Harry. "I can makes sure that the path is safe for the little ones."

"Not in this area, we are in elvish country, and when elves see a stag like the one you can turn into, they shoot it." said Aragorn.

"I need to get my hands on a bird." said Harry looking around. "That would come in real handy right now."

"Next time I see a turkey, I'll let you know." said Boromir with a sneer.

"Ha ha." said Harry rolling his eyes.

A little further ahead, Gimli was telling the hobbits about the treachery of the Golden Wood, and the "Elf-witch" Galadriel. Much to the disgust of Legolas. Harry bowed his head and shook it.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about!" hissed Legolas.

"This is one she will not ensare with her magic..." said Gimli, then his continuous rant was silenced. Everything was silenced.

Harry looked up and saw an arrow pointing at his good eye.

"He talks so loud we could have shot him in the dark." said one of the elves silkily. He walked up to Aragorn and began to speak to him.

They were utterly surrounded, by at least twenty elves. Each Fellowship was guarded by two elves, each with a arrow targeted at their skulls.

Harry noticed that Aragorn looked at the elf in front of him as if he knew him, but this elf in front of Harry, made him uneasy. Harry stared at the elf at the end of the shaft. Something about this elf, didn't sit right with him.

"What's this pouch?" said the elf in Harry's blind spot, he could feel someone reaching and taking light hold of the pouch that held all the stones he had acquired.

Harry's hand shot down like lightning and held onto the pouch on his hip.

_No! _said the voice suddenly.

Suddenly, a blow came to the back of his head, and he knew no more.

Strider was trying to explain to his old friend Haldir what they were doing and that they obviously meant them no harm, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry fall to the ground. He saw the elf lowering his dagger back into it's small leather sheath.

"Hey!" shouted Strider. He hurried over to where Harry fell and glared up at the elf, who held Harry's pouch in his hand. The elf was gripping the pouch tightly, then made to open it and examine it's contents.

"There is nothing in here, yet I can feel something." said the elf in wonder.

"Give that back." said Strider angrily. The other elves looked at the two standing above the fallen youth with skepticism. They felt the need to stand beside one of the thier own, but the person they struck, was a boy, if he were one of their own, he'd be tiny elfling. No more than a babe.

"Until we know your motives, this pouch stays with us." said the elf with a sneer.

"Give it back, Naryion." said Haldir. He had seen Estel act this way only once, this meant that the person lying on the ground is beyond and above suspicion.

The elf looked at Halidir, scowled and threw the pouch on the ground. Aragorn took the pouch, and placed it deep into his own pockets. He picked up Harry's unconcious form and held it close to his body protectively.

"What's so important about that pouch?" asked Haldir quietly.

"I'll tell you when we get into the safety of Lothlorien." said Aragorn. "But please, grant us asylum."

Haldir looked pensieve. "Very well. The Lady will want to have a word with you and boy about that pouch. And why you seem so denfensive about it."

"Going to blindfold us?" asked Strider looking at the corner of his eye to Gimli.

"I would, if we hadn't attacked your young charge for no reason." said Haldir with a frown to the two elves, who themselves were looking angry.

Harry seemed to never stop falling into the cold darkness that surrounded him. He couldn't even lift his arms or open his eyes. _I should really be used to this feeling._ Thought Harry grimly. _I've been here so much that it should be my mailing address_.

He just floated around in the darkness until he felt the coldess slowly slip away and was replaced with a gentle warming sensation, like a warm, soothing bath.

In fact...his skin did feel wet, it _was _a bath and someone was pouring water over him. He tried to open his eyes with his remaining strength but nothing happened.

"Relax child, it will be alright." said a deep soothing voice.

Harry groaned and shifted his body slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he saw, standing over him a shirtless, silver haired elf pouring a silver ladle of water on top of his head. He became aware that he was floating gently in a large pool of water, and the elf was standing in the water with him, supporting him.

"Wha-What's going on?" asked Harry weakly.

"I'm tending to your wounds." said the man soothingly.

It was a little while till Harry noticed that he could see out of both eyes.

"Rest child, you're almost done healing." said the elf. He continued to ladle water over the top of Harry's body.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed as he could feel the water wash over him him and strengthen his body straight down into his soul.

"Estel holds you in high esteem young one. As a father worships a son." said the elf calmly.

"Who's _Estel_?" asked Harry quietly.

"You know him as Aragorn." said the elf.

Harry could feel the sides of his mouth turn into a small smile.

Once the elf was done pouring water all over him, the elf helped him to stand. Harry realized three things, first thing: the water came all the way up to his middle, the second thing: the water was unnaturedly green, third thing: he was naked again.

"No need to turn that shade, child, I've been healing you in this pool for three hours. Seems you have more injuries than just the blow to the back of your head." said the elf with a kind smile. Harry looked at him, he was shirtless, but he was wearing leggings, and peering at him with concern "I'm Lord Celeborn."

Harry gulped, "Thank you, s-sir." he said nervously. "But..."

"Before you ask, those stones in the pouch you carry brought me to take over your care." said Celeborn. He waved his hand over the green water. "This is the Lothlorein Basin. It has the strongest healing powers this world has to offer, but not many people can utilize it's powers."

"Then how could I...?" asked Harry.

"You and I are two of the few that can bathe and heal in this pool, Aragorn is another person, but he's never had to use it." said Celeborn. He gently let go of Harry and Harry's feet touched the bottom.

Harry sighed, this was a lot of information for someone who just woke up, he turned, looking for a robe or something to cover himself. He hoped to everything holy that he didn't have to go and piss off a wild boar again just to get a shroud.

"This way son." said Celeborn, standing outside of the water and holding a white robe.

Harry climbed out and wrapped the robe around himself tightly. It wasn't like a normal bathrobe, but like a loose fitting cloak.

"We are making you new clothes that will fit you better." said Celeborn. "My lady Galadriel would like to speak to you, and as would I, about King Meandenbor."

Harry stared, but slowly followed the elf.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sirius sat beside Harry's bed and brushed his godson's hair back. No word from Dumbledore, no word from anybody. Hagrid snored loudly on the otherside of the bed, he had come to help keep vigil over Harry, and Sirius was happy for the added company.

Out of curiosity, Sirius lifted Harry's eyelid, the milky whiteness was gone, and the sparkling green had returned.

Sirius smiled warmly, closed the eyelid and kissed it.

"Now all that's left is you waking up." said Sirius. "And healing from...the..." he lifted the sheets, but most of the wounds had mysteriously disappeared. There were still some of the wounds from the original incident, but they were now beginning to stop their assault on Harry's body and beginning to heal.

"Please just come back." said Sirius, not knowing just how hard Harry was trying to get back home.

* * *

**Please review. **

**I'm not feeling well, please forgive me for not putting a Question of the Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21 A King and a Tantrum

**I am feeling a lot better! Took me almost three weeks to get rid of my illness! Back on track now!**

**I don't own Harry Potter! Or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Dumbledore made his way slowly through Castle Valor, keeping his wand at the ready just in case of...anything. He had heard so many different stories about Castle Valor, some he considered rumors, but the rest...they just had to be stories. If the king was indeed gone, then perhaps he could go through the mythical library that was said to be in this castle. He could find a cure perhaps in one of those books.

He could also try and find The Celestial Fountain, the waters in that blessed pool is supposed to have the healing powers of a thousand phoenixes, an absolute cure-all. Then his mind strayed to the Balance Orb. If the balance was out of...how did the youngsters put it, out of whack? He could try and set it right.

_"No! _I must not touch that, I must not get near that!" said Dumbledore fiercely to himself. "Harry, I must find a cure for Harry, at all costs."

He climbed the stairs and looked slowly around, the palace. He could hardly believe it. Though it had to have been uninhabited for almost over three quarters of a century, no dust was on gathering on any of the surfaces. He walked slowly onto the first landing, turned and continued upwards to the next one where the second floor was. He took one step on that staircase...

_Creak!_

Dumbledore froze, as if a sharp and painful shock went through his body. If someone was here, and nearby, they were sure to have heard that. He was not disappointed.

Suddenly he heard music, a faint but beautiful music. He couldn't pinpoint the instrument used, it was as if, the music would change if he tried to discover it's instrumental origin. His body moved against his will and followed the music. He knew following something that could possibly be a trap was the height of foolishness. But his body gave him little choice in the matter.

He allowed his body to lead him up several flights of stairs that were not there before, down corridors that appeared out of nowhere but were decorated with the lovliest of paintings and statuettes. Dumbledore marveled at their beauty, and wondered if these were the originals, and if all the museums in all the world possessed mere copies.

His body stopped suddenly in the presence of a large golden door. The door had jewels decorating the edge of the door, thirteen different stones, each going in the same pattern around the door. Dumbledore wanted to look and examine the stones on the door, but they were pulled out of his sight.

The door opened towards him and inside was a great and glorious throne room. Despite the gloom of storm outside, it didn't rob the room any of it's beauty. The walls were covered with rich tapestries, and the room was lined with statues of several Famous Witches and Wizards: Merlin, Morgan Le Fay and countless others. Towards the back of the room, he saw his own.

The music still continued as he walked slowly up to the throne. He regained control of his body so he walked up to his own statue. It was most flattering, he saw himself in a pose that he could no longer do at his age. His wand was raised and his knees bent, dueling an invisible foe. Or so he thought was invisible, Dumbledore turned his head slightly and saw a sort of illusion, of Gillert Grindelwald.

Dumbledore looked around, he had the unyielding urge to examine each statue and see what illusion each would show him. Then he saw one statue that captured his eyes, and drew it to him. He walked towards an ever changing marble statue.

A small baby boy with a scar on his forehead, a young boy flying a broomstick after a solid gold snitch, the same boy grabbing the face of a bald man with two faces. The same boy lying against a wall, with a fang sticking out of his arm and a dead basilisk at his feet. The boy, a little older, casting a stag patronus, surrounded by hundreds of Dementors,. Then, yet older still, a boy facing a dragon, and then the same boy, dueling a cloaked figure.

It was _Harry, _this statue was an ever altering statue, not able to choose which form suited him perfectly. Dumbledore reached out to touch the statue's cheek, of Harry dueling when the statue changed once more. This one Dumbledore could not place the origin. The pose was of him wielding a great sword, and a bag of jewels in his hand.

He heard a noise and looked towards the direction in which it came from. The noise came from the throne. The throne was a tall silver chair with fur over the sides to provide comfort to the seated monarch. Though, no one was seated on it at that moment.

But the vacancy was not long lasting. Very slowly, a ghostly shape solidified and lounged majestically on the throne. Dumbledore recognized the man from so many decades ago, though the man was now merely a specter, he didn't look as if he had aged a day.

Instinctively, he kneeled before the king and bowed his head.

"_Who are you, and why have you invaded my castle_?" asked the ghostly King Meandenbor, the voice echoing off the walls of the room.

Dumbledore looked up and stared at the ghost in shock. So close, he was so close to learning what was ailing his Harry. He must find out what it is!

"_I asked you a question, boy. I suggest you answer._" said King Meandenbor.

Boy? He hadn't been referred to as that for over a hundred years! But now was not the time to be debating his age and certification of adulthood. Dumbledore could tell the King was furious, furious at being disturbed, and he could not blame him.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I came to ask you for...for answers." said Dumbledore humbly.

"_Ask for answers? Well then, your questions, then be on your way out of my castle." _said the King waving his hand dismissively.

"Many thanks, your Majesty. You see, sire, I have a student, under my care; he's been struck down with a strange and peculiar ailment. I was hoping that you could help me find a cure." said Dumbledore, his eyes pleading with the departed ruler for some sort of miracle cure.

"_Mysterious ailment? Tell me, Dumbledore, what are his symptoms?_" said the King leaning back in his chair.

Dumbledore didn't bother asking him how he knew his name, now was not the time. He was, however, overjoyed that the King had decided to help him. "We found him on the floor in Hogwarts, his body riddled with cuts and gashes. He has not woken up since we've found him." said Dumbledore still kneeling on the floor.

The ghost leaned forward on his throne. "_Has he developed any more injuries_?"

"Yes!" said Dumbledore excitedly, the King must know what to do! "Yes he has, but those go away after a short while. They seem to heal themselves without any help from us, but the original wounds are still present."

The king looked thoughtful. "_Describe the boy_."

"He's kind, as kind as a spring rain. Gentle and innocent as a baby kitten and yet brave as a tiger and fierce as a dragon guarding it's lair." said Dumbledore proudly. Completely forgetting that he could easily show the boy to the King as his statue was close by the throne. He hoped by telling the King what Harry was like would prompt the King to help him in any way he could.

"_Fascinating, Now could you tell me what he looks like?_" said the King with an amused smile.

"Oh, of-of course. He's about, well, five feet eight inches know. Black hair..." said Dumbledore.

"_And eyes as green as a shimmering emerald_." said the King softly, looking over to the statue with a fond smile.

"Yes, that is him." said Dumbledore, he said looking over to the statue himself. Then he looked up quickly. "Is there anything we can do? To wake him up?"

"_There is nothing, nothing you or anyone else in this world that can do anything." _ said the King.

"This world?" asked Dumbledore. "What other world are you talking about?"

"_You needn't worry about that now. What you must be sure to do is protect the body the boy left behind._" said the King. He stood up and Dumbledore could almost feel the power radiating off the ghostly ruler. _"I will take care of the other thing that needs to be protected._"

"What is that?" asked Dumbledore.

"_The means that sent the boy to where he resides_." said the King.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at the man with a uncertain look. "You mean to tell me that he's in two places at once?"

"_I will send you back to the fallen boy's side, you place your strongest guards around the boy._" said King Meandenbor. "_I will see to his conscious form._"

"If I may sir, is he your heir?" asked Dumbledore, he hoped to convince the man to leave his young charge be. Allow him to, if it all came out the way he hoped, live a life of peace and simple comfort. The comfort and peace he had be denied the boy's entire life.

"_He was forced into a test, if he can pass my test then yes. He will be considered, if not then he might have learned something at least_." said King Meandenbor.

Dumbledore stared, his hand itching towards his wand. Ghost or not, how could this man just do that? Dumbledore admitted that he caused Harry more trouble than Harry could ever deserve, even if he were to be the devil incarnate. He wholeheartedly promised that Harry would no longer suffer by his hand, and that he would protect Harry with everything he had.

"_You can put your wand away, I'm taking care not to have him killed. Though he's holding his own on quite admirably._" said the ghost with a smirk.

"Can I help him? In any way?" said Dumbledore. "That other world you spoke of, may I join him?"

"_At this point, you might be more of a hindrance than a help._" said the King. "_And from what I gather from the boy's thoughts, he would strike you on sight._" he added with a smile. "_He would not kill you of course, but he is not pleased with you at this moment._"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry followed the tall elf up the winding staircase, a staircase that wound around the tall tree. The forest was lit with an ethereal light that seemed to just enhance the beauty of woods. He heard music, not like the music that led him to each stone, but a sorrowful song. If Harry had to hazard a guess, it was a funeral dirge.

"What is that, they're singing?" asked Harry as he followed Celeborn up the stairs.

"A song for Gandalf." said Celeborn somberly. "Would you like me to speak it in the common tongue?"

"No, thanks. I don't think I could take it." said Harry, looking heartbroken.

"You were fond of him." said Celeborn. It wasn't a question, but an observation.

"Yes sir. "I didn't know him nearly as long as the hobbits, or Strider, but I did really like him. Like a Grandfather."

Celeborn stopped in his tracks. "Do you not have one of your own?" he asked without facing the young man following him.

"Not that I'm aware of." said Harry shrugging. "They must've died before I met them."

Celeborn fell silent. "Not to know the wisest of your family, most unfortunate. But surely _your _children will benefit from your mother and father's wisdom." he continued upward the stairs.

"No they won't. My parents are gone too." said Harry continuing after the elf once more. "Never knew what they were like personally."

Celeborn stopped again, but this time he turned round and faced Harry with sorrowful eyes. It was a moment till he spoke again. "I see."

They continued on in silence until they reached the end of the steps where there was a landing. Harry looked around and saw that it had several soft benches, a small fountain at one end, and a table of fruit beside it. There, sitting on one of the benches was a beautiful blonde woman, tall and fair. Harry was strongly reminded of Arwen.

"This child, is my lady Galadriel." said Celeborn walking over and sitting beside Galadriel.

Harry bowed low, remembering what Strider told him to do if he should meet this woman.

"Estel has taught you well." said Galadriel with a smile. "Come, sit with us, I want to hear all about you, and your adventures."

Harry looked at her eyes, but then looked down.

"Would you feel better, child, if we summoned Aragorn to sit with you?" asked Celeborn with a smile.

"Thank you sir, but, I'll be alright." said Harry sitting down on a nearby bench.

It took the rest of the day for Harry to tell his story to the two elvish monarchs. They only stopped him for clarification on some points, but not nearly as often as the hobbits and others at Rivendell had done. Harry had just finished speaking of the elf that tried to take his pouch when Lord Celeborn spoke again.

"Yes, we've heard of that." said Lord Celeborn. "He has been reprimanded for trying to take that pouch, when it was forewarn to us what you were carrying."

"You knew about the pouch?" said Harry.

"Indeed. Word was sent to us from Rivendell, and Lady Galadriel told each of the wardens of the borders not to investigate in any pack that came their way by the Fellowship." said Lord Celeborn. "But it seems that the temptation of curiosity was too great for some."

"Where is the pouch now?" asked Harry quickly.

"Aragorn has it." said Lady Galadriel. "He swore he'd protect the pouch."

Harry smiled softly. "He would too."

"Now child, what do you know about you predecessor?" asked Lady Galadriel.

"My _predecessor_?" asked Harry confusedly.

"King Meandenbor." said Lord Celeborn.

"He's not my predecessor, is he?" asked Harry.

"You are his chosen one, if you can hear the music that leads you to the stones." said Lord Celeborn.

"But he doesn't know who I am! He's been gone for...over a thousand years hasn't he?" said Harry.

"You would be surprised what the spirits of the past can do child." said Lord Celeborn.

Harry pondered the words carefully, predecessor, he didn't like the sound of that. "But, I don't think I'm really 'King' material. I can barely keep myself out of trouble; I don't want to even think about me running a country."

"It's not just a country, this entire world, and from what I can tell," said Lord Celeborn with a kind smile. "Your world as well."

"_You have got to be kidding me_." thought Harry shaking his head. "I don't _want _to be king of anything! I just want to get home!" he said out loud.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galardriel looked at each other in shock.

"I've got enough on my plate with Voldemort, and trying to find these stones. I don't want to worry about a two worlds on top of that!" said Harry forgetting his manners. All he wanted was a nice, calm, normal life. Running the two worlds was on the list of things he didn't want!

"Dear child," said Lady Galadriel. "We do not want you to do something you do not wish to do. But do not cast aside this path that lies ahead. It may be that someday you will wish to take the enchanted throne."

Harry snarled down at the ground. "Don't bet on that." said Harry. "I've already been thrusted into a job I half-heartedly didn't want back home, I _really _don't want this one."

"Besides," said Harry angrily. "Where was my world when I was kicked around by my family? Their _so-called Boy-Who-Lived_, who was declared a hero for something his mother did! Where was everyone when _I_ needed them! They expect me to save them, well I want some equality here!" shouted Harry loudly.*

Lady Galadriel's eyes were holding the faintest traces of tears.

"You've had a long three days, child, would you like to rest a bit, we can take up this conversation another time." said Lord Celeborn. "Rest easy child, you will not be forced into a role that you do not wish. An unhappy ruler could soon become a tyrant. I am not saying that you will." he added swiftly.

Lord Celeborn stood up as well Lady Galadriel. Harry stood up right away and bowed low to the both of them, not wishing to disrespect them any further than he already did. "I will show you to your chambers." said Lord Celeborn.

"Is it near where Strider and the rest of them are?" asked Harry.

"They rest at the forest floor, near the fountains, you reside in the treetops." said Lord Celeborn.

"Why am I up there and they're down there?" asked Harry.

"You were in the process of healing, dear boy. And besides, my Lady and I have taken a fondness to you." said Lord Celeborn. "Your eyes," he said lifting the long bangs out of Harry's eyes. "are quite beautiful, it reminds us of our forest in springtime."

Harry blushed slightly.

"Our fondness is why we have given you your own quarters. Do not worry, if you wish to see the rest of the Fellowship, I will take you there, tomorrow. Alas tonight, it may be best if you rest."

Harry yawned, he was exausted, and just from his outburst.

"You're entire being agrees with my decision." said Lord Celeborn with a smile. "Come, it's time that you rested once more."

* * *

***I was toying with that outburst, I want to put it in my first story, just haven't found the right time yet**

**Please Review and Guess What...**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! Hopefully I didn't ask this already _What was your favorite candy when you were younger?_**

**I loved those candy dots on that piece of paper. Took me five years to find those things again, I found them in a hobby store of all freaking places! That and Razzles, the candy that turns to gum, found those in a gas station!**


	22. Chapter 22 Contemplations

**Alright! New chapter! I went through all the candy reviews...they were all over the place, though I did have two people say they liked rock candy. You can't go wrong with pure sugar;D**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Harry got up the next day from his soft canopy bed and stretched his thin frame. He placed his hands behind his back and looked up at the morning sky that playfully shone through the openings in the ceiling.

Why did he have to get thrown into stuff like this? If he wasn't supposed to be the great hero of the wizarding world and defeat Voldemort, he was now supposed to be king over that place and this one? What he wouldn't give for a nice normal life. Go to school, get good marks, play Quidditch, go home to his loving family and then do the process all over again. Not needing to worry about being killed by a psychopathic killer, or tortured by a sadistic teacher and now the workings for two whole freaking worlds!

Now he was supposed to play the role of king? He could think of several people that would do a better job than him.

He thought of the Weasleys first.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would make great rulers. Mr. Weasley would promote cooperation between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. He could almost see it, flying cars everywhere and everyone would be as fat as Uncle Vernon from all the food. He couldn't help but smile fondly.

Hell, even their kids would become great rulers.

Bill would be a really cool king, he certainly didn't know any other king that would have long hair, earring in one ear and wore a leather jacket. Charlie would outlaw the use of Dragon skin for gloves, boots and jackets. Then he thought of the twins, the world would be fun, but maybe the world needed someone a bit more…calm.

Ron…now that would be a world he would like. Just like Mrs. Weasley's world, everyone would get plenty to eat, but in his, The Chudley Cannon team would mostly likely be made the only team. Chess matches would decide arguments, and everyone would have some money.

Ginny's world…Harry's eyes fell slightly, he didn't know what she would do. He really should, but he just couldn't fathom it. Apart from liking Quidditch and being as playful as her older brothers, he knew nothing else about her, which made him feel very guilty. When he got home, he'd make a point to know more about her.

Then his thoughts dwelled on the third oldest Weasley, Percy. He had to admit, the world would run like clockwork, but it would be boring. He also felt that perhaps he wouldn't be the best choice for a position of power. Percy seemed a bit…power-hungry for the most part. His heart was in the right place, just not his brain.

Then his mind strayed to Hermione. She'd make a great Queen, the whole world would be full of intellectuals and schools would be run to its highest efficiency. Like Mr. Weasley, there would be more cooperation between magical and non-magical folk. Not only that, but she'd finally succeed in freeing the house-elves, though Harry wasn't sure that the house-elves wouldn't be all that pleased about that little development.

His mind traveled away from the Weasley's and Hermione and settled on a few others that would be great Kings and Queens beside him.

Sirius...the whole world would be engulfed in flames, and not intentionally. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Nah, Sirius would be a good ruler, but that would never stop him from teasing him.

Remus! Now there would the best choice! He was kind, smart, powerful and knew about being an outcast. He would be the absolutely perfect King. Perhaps, if he could wrangle it, he could have Remus be the king instead of him!

He knew of one thing, one person that didn't deserve it or should never get it. Voldemort, he'd take the throne himself if the only available option was him.

Harry sat up on his bed and began to change into the clothes that were lain down on the end of his bed. They were kind of like the outfit that Lord Celeborn wore last night, rich garments of the finest make. He finished latching the pearl buttons, when he saw someone coming into his room out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and saw the same pair of elves that had knocked him out on the way to Lothlorien. Harry reached beside him and withdrew his sword quickly.

"Relax child, they're only here to say something to you." said Lord Celeborn's voice. "Speak, you two." he added sternly.

"We apologize for striking you." said the one elves solemnly. "We had no cause to do so."

Harry did not lower his sword.

"That's all you can expect and deserve, leave us." said Lord Celeborn.

The two elves left the room, but one didn't leave without send Harry a glare, but he left with no physical altercation.

"You surprised me child, I did not expect you take up a sword so readily." said Lord Celeborn, he had the faintest of smiles on his lips.

"I don't like being smacked around." muttered Harry.

"I did not hear you, dearest child." said Lord Celeborn kindly.

"I don't take kindly to being struck." said Harry clearly.

Lord Celeborn smiled. "I recollect that you stated something last night about wishing to see the rest of your company."

Harry sheathed his sword quickly and hurried after Lord Celeborn. Harry followed him down the circular steps of the giant tree Harry had slept in last night. The early morning sunshine shone softly down to the forest floor and made the dew drops that still clung desperately to the leaves sparkle and shine. Lord Celeborn led him down to the lowest part of Lothlorien, where the air was cool and comfortable. There was a small trickling waterfall coming down a small rock wall and poured its contents into a small pool and cups so people could drink the water. Harry looked around the area and saw little holes in the base of the trees. There were cushions and blankets inside and they looked as if they had been slept in. Harry followed Lord Celeborn a little further and saw the rest of the Fellowship sitting around, taking in the beauty of the woods. Boromir was not however, he was obviously agitated by something.

"Harry!" said Pippin eagerly, he ran over to the youth, with Merry following close behind. "Blimey, you've been gone a long time!"

Harry stared at Pippin. "I've been hanging around you too long; you're using words that I use back home."

Pippin smiled broadly.

"Are you alright?" asked Merry.

"Just fine now." said Harry.

"Hey! Your eye is all better!" said Pippin. "How did they heal it so quick?"

"Thank you Lord Celeborn." said Legolas bowing low, he knew he had the Lord of Lothlorien to thank for that.

"Quite welcome, young Legolas." said Celeborn with a smile. "We are quite fortunate his body could allow the best healing skills we have."

Strider came walking up to Harry and placed in his hands the pouch. "They're all there." said Strider.

"Thanks." said Harry with a grateful smile. He opened the pouch and looked at them, he still didn't' want to be ruler of anything, but he had to get home. Hopefully he didn't have to take the throne in order to get home.

And if he did…well…he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dumbledore followed the spirit down to the deepest part of the castle. They passed tapestries and busts of ancient craft. His thoughts barely strayed from the image of his fallen student. They continued down the corridors until they came to a large oak door. The King waved his ghostly hand in front of the door.

The door opened slowly and revealed a shimmering pillar of light. The rest of the room was dark, almost nonexistent. The pillar just continued down the shaft, into the nothingness.

"What on earth is this?" said Dumbledore in shock.

"_This is the Magical Core. A sliver of this goes into each wizard, witch and magical creature. With every new birth of a magical being, a miniscule amount goes to the infant and enables them to utilize their magic. Once they pass away beyond the land of the living, the sliver of light comes back to the Core."_ said the King with a smile.

"It's beautiful!" said Dumbledore with a rapturous look. "I can feel something deep within me, wishing to just leap into the light."

"_I wouldn't recommend it, not unless you are willing to wait several years to use magic again. It would take your Harry several years to just find your light in that pillar_." said the King.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"_If he becomes the next ruler, then he would be the only able to take the pieces of core out at will_." said the King.

"But what if Harry doesn't want to be king? If I know Harry, he won't just leap at that job." said Dumbledore.

"_If he doesn't, then I need to take a closer look at other people. But that boy seems to be a wonderful candidate_." said King with a smile. But then the smile faltered. "_It took me this long to find the boy, and that was by a happy and horrible acciden_t."

The king waved his arm again and an image appeared swirling amongst the light, it was Grimmauld Place.

"_I assume this is where the boy is hiding_." said the King.

"Yes sire." said Dumbledore.

"_Well, step through the light, it will take you right to the boy_." said the King with a smile.

"But, won't my magic be…" said Dumbledore.

"Only if I do not give my blessing." said King Meandenbor, "Now go, I will reflect on the events and see what I can do."

Dumbledore took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped through the shaft of light. It felt warm and yet cold all at the same time. When he opened them, he found himself in the room which Harry occupied, with two very shocked guards stationed beside the boy.

"Dumbledore! Where…how…?" asked Sirius stuttering loudly.

"I met him…I saw him…" said Dumbledore sinking into a chair. For the entire time that he had been in Castle Valor, he hadn't rested for a moment. He had been graciously given the grand tour of the castle, and the rumors, they were true, and severely watered down.

"Did he give you a cure for Harry?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"There isn't one." said Dumbledore.

Sirius turned pale and felt his stomach plummet right into his shoes. No cure? But, there had to be! He couldn't let his godson, his precious, wonderful boy go through life like this, constantly wounded from unknown weapons and just lying there!

"There is no cure, but…" said Dumbledore.

"But what?" said Sirius quickly.

"But he said that Harry will wake up on his own." said Dumbledore. "He said something about Harry being in another world."

"_Another world_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Sirius.

Hagrid was stunned beyond words.

"There is another world,that King Meandenbor rules alongside this one." said Dumbledore.

"Hope it's full of fluffy bunnies and pink clouds." said Sirius running his hand down his clammy face.

"Not if Harry looks like that it ain't." said Hagrid looking at Harry with a sorrowful look.

"There's a plus side, he's looking a lot healthier than he has in a while." said Dumbledore taking in Harry's face. "How's his eye?"

"It cleared up, all on it's own. I swear, I'm about a Gnome throw away from losing my mind." said Sirius.

"Come with me Sirius." said Dumbledore extending his hand.

"I don't want to leave." said Sirius grasping Harry's hand.

"Hagrid will guard him." said Dumbledore with a smile. "If there is one thing I am certain of, it's that Hagrid will not allow anyone to even get close enough to Harry to give him a cold."

"That I will." said Hagrid proudly.

Sirius slowly stood up and followed Dumbledore out of the room. They traveled down the stairs and met up with the Weasley children and Hermione.

"When did you get back sir?" asked Ron in shock.

"Did you find Castle Valor?" asked Ginny.

"Did you find a way to wake up Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What did the King say?" said Fred.

"What was he like?" asked George.

"I will tell you all, at another time, but now, Sirius and I need to talk." said Dumbledore placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Dumbledore took his wand out of his pocket and tapped Sirius smartly on the head with it.

"What the…?" asked Sirius, he backed up into a mirror turned and saw his entire being changed. His long black hair was now a bright blonde; his gray eyes were transformed to a shimmering blue, and his face was shortened in places and elongated in others.

"I look horrible." said Sirius examining himself closely. "Not too fond of the nose."

"You only have to live with it for a short while, I thought you and I would take a stroll and talk." said Dumbledore.

Sirius sent a quick look up in the direction of his godson's room.

"He'll be fine, but I felt that you, of all people, should know the complete facts first." said Dumbledore. He took Sirius by the arm and led him outside, but Sirius froze at the door.

"Come accompany an old man on a walk." said Dumbledore gently. Sirius took a tentative step out the door, and out into the street.

They walked for over an hour, Dumbledore relayed everything that the King had shared with him.

"So what's this other world like?" asked Sirius.

"From what the King told me, it's not the fluffy, happy place you hope for." said Dumbledore.

"That was just a desperate dream." said Sirius.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "The King told me that, this world, is almost a copy of our medieval times. Though some of the creatures there are nothing like our own."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Well, elves for instance. They look nothing like ours. The way he described them, reminded me of Veelas to be honest." said Dumbledore walking towards a man pushing a food cart. "Care for something?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Two bags of peanuts please!" said Dumbledore with a bright smile as he took out some muggle money.

"He heats these things in his cart?" asked Sirius as they walked away.

"You would be amazed what these folks can do." said Dumbledore with a smile. "But back to the other world. There is another group of creatures that both places have that are nothing alike."

"I'm betting werewolves." said Sirius as he cracked a few peanuts out of their shells.

"Not really, I don't believe there are any werewolves actually. It's the goblins that are not the same." said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"They beautiful too?" asked Sirius with a sneer. His mood was lifting immensely since he was taken outside. His mind stayed on Harry, but being outside helped soothe his mind back to where it was before all this insanity.

"Far from it. They're cruel vicious, horrifying, and deadly. I fear that perhaps Harry is attracting some of those scars from goblins." said Dumbledore.

"How the hell is that possible, he's sleeping in a bed at home!" said Sirius.

"That's what throws me as well. According to what I've learned at Castle Valor, seems that Harry is operating in two different worlds." said Dumbledore cracking the shell of his peanut very carefully.

"How the hell is that possible?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, but from what I can guess, it seems that Harry's consciousness and perhaps a bit of his core went with him over to that world." said Dumbledore.

"But how did he get there in the first place! He was in Hogwarts!" said Sirius frantically.

"I don't know, but the King has reassured me that he himself would keep an eye on whatever sent Harry to that world." said Dumbledore softly.

"But he wouldn't tell you what it was." said Sirius.

"I think that the…I must keep up with the youngster's slang…shoe is on the other foot." said Dumbledore.

"That's not recent slang." said Sirius.

"Recent to me." said Dumbledore. "But now I know why Harry always had that look of disappointment whenever he and I would have a chat. He knew I was withholding information. Seems I'm going through the same thing now." he added with a faint smile.

"Are we sure he's acting on Harry's best interest." asked Sirius.

"I believe so, he wants Harry to take his place on the throne." said Dumbledore.

"He won't take it." said Sirius with a chuckle. "If I know my own cub."

"I told him that, if Harry refuses the crown, then he must look again for another heir. From what I gather, the King holds him in top contention. He will only look elsewhere if Harry is definite about his choice." said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Is he hoping to sway Harry to his side?" asked Sirius.

"I believe so, I don't know how, but I think he will try. All I know, is that I want Harry back in this world. So I can…" said Dumbledore sadly.

"Apologize?" helped Sirius.

"Beg him to forgive me." said Dumbledore. "Though I know I do not deserve it."

Sirius patted the old man's back, "You're earning the right to ask."

Dumbledore looked at his old student, with misty eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review**

**Question of the Chapter!: _If you've ever seen Looney Tunes, who was your favorite_? _And Why_?**


	23. Chapter 23 Hazy History

**Oh my gosh, a lot of people answered the question of the chapter last time! **

**#1 Bugs Bunny**

**#2 Daffy Duck**

**#3 Wile E. Coyote**

**#4 Tweety**

**#5 Tasmanian Devil**

**#6 Road Runner**

**#7 Lola**

**#8 Marvin the Martian**

**#9 FOUR WAY TIE! Sylvester, Junior (Sylvester's son), Foghorn Leghorn, Yeti (Abominabubble snowman ;D) Slowpoke Rodrieguz**

**Ouch...no love for Speedy Gonzales, Granny, Pepe LePew, Elmer Fudd or Yosemite Sam...poor guys...I still love you.**

**Okay, I know that this chapter won't quite fit with Middle Earth History, especially Gandalf's but…well…I had to tweak it for King Meandenbor's….well…you'll find out.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Deep in the Hogwarts dungeons, there were two dark figures stationed beside a gory looking painting huddled in the darkest corner. It was the exact same painting that Umbridge had banished Harry through a few months ago. Luckily for the students they never had cause to travel down that way, for the two figures were far from benevolent.

They had been stationed in that corridor since the day before the death of Delores Umbridge. They wore invisibility cloaks to hide from the teachers that could actually deal some massive damage unto them and remained absolutely silent when sensory wards told them someone was coming. The Dark Lord told them that they had to guard that particular painting with their lives, and when the Dark Lord says that, get ready for no sleep, no regular meals, and possibly to lose your life.

One of the masked men looked at the painting, while he looked at it, the face behind the mask paled. He was one of the newest members, he joined for the chance at grandeur and the even bigger chance of getting rich.

"What's with you?" asked the other Death Eater. He was a seasoned Death Eater, he wasn't one of the founding members or even a leader, but he knew his place.

"This picture gives me the creeps." said the masked Death Eater. "It's all covered in blood."

The other Death Eater rolled his eyes. Why did he have to get the newer ones that didn't have the brains to fit in a pixie.

"Why do we need to guard this picture anyway?" asked the nervous Death Eater. "What's so special about it?"

"The Dark Lord wants it guarded, that's all we need to know." said the Death Eater sternly. Best get that lesson through the young man's head before it got cut clean off by Bellatrix.

The Death Eater looked at the painting again, focusing mainly on one face in particular, "You know what I think?"

"I don't care what you think." said the Death Eater with a groan.

"I think Potter is stuck in that painting." said the Death Eater in awe.

He turned his head quickly. _What? _The other Death Eater looked at the painting as well, he saw the face that his comrade was gazing at. "It must just be a coincidence."

"It's got his scar and everything." said the Death Eater. "How can that be a coincidence? This painting looks a lot older than even the school!"

The stern Death Eater turned to face the painting again. He placed his face very close to the oils to inspect it further when a bright flash of light blasted down from the ceiling. The Death Eaters were completely engulfed in the light; their vision was blinded by the brilliant, tiny _sharp,_ slivers of light that came raining down out of the ceiling.

Both of the masked men screamed in agony and they disappeared completely.

The light faded away slowly and in its place was the form of King Meandenbor. He walked slowly up to the painting and looked at one of the oil painted visages.

"Well, lad, I hope that you survive the battles that are to come. I can only help you so much." said the King. "The rest is up to you."

He blew on his hands with his ghostly breath; the air seemed to shimmer around his ghostly palms and fingers. The King's hands began to turn pink and developed a texture, as if the King's breath was the breath of life itself. He reached up and took the painting down gently. The light, that had destroyed the two Death Eaters left him behind, came back again and collected both the King and the painting.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry sat with the Fellowship underneath the protection of the Lothlorien forest. A short while after Harry came to sit with them; he fell into silence once again.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" asked Sam.

"I'm okay now." said Harry with a smile.

They could still hear the faint traces of the song that the elves were singing for Gandalf on the breeze.

"Do you know a song for Gandalf?" asked Pippin sadly. "Like the one you sang in Bree."

Harry looked down quickly. "I..." said Harry softly.

"He loved your singing voice, back in Rivendell." said Strider. "He would like you to sing again."

Harry closed his eyes, picked a song that he heard Mrs. Figg sing one time when one of her favorite cats died. Gandalf wasn't a cat, but in his opinion the words did fit the situation, he sang.

Elves began to walk slowly towards the glade they sat in, and stand beside Celeborn. Even Galadriel walked softly over to stand beside her husband.

"His talents know no bounds it seems." said the Lord of Lothlorien.

When Harry was done singing, Lord Celeborn walked up behind the youth. "What was the title of that song?"

"Goodbye, My Friend." said Harry quietly. "Though I didn't know him all that long..." he added even softly.

"It was a beautiful song." said Lady Galadriel softly. She looked at her husband and nodded.

"We wish to speak with you again son. Today, we promise to take things a little slower." said Lord Celeborn with a soft smile.

Harry didn't really want to leave his friends, but he stood up anyway and followed the two leaders of Lothlorien to the same room they had been in the night prior. He needed to apologize for the way he acted.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sirius and Dumbledore climbed the stairs back to where Harry laid, but not before they took the glamour charm off Sirius. It would not do for Hagrid to see a stranger and so close to Harry. Unless Sirius wanted to be thrown from the second floor and through the first floor until he struck the basement below.

"So how long will this test of the King's take?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, I can only hope that the test is almost done, or at least half done." said Dumbledore.

They entered the room, finding Hagrid tucking Harry in.

"Everything alright, Hagrid?" asked Sirius throwing his coat over the back of his armchair.

"Nothing's happened." said Hagrid. "The kids came in and spoke to 'im a bit."

"He probably heard them." said Sirius softly.

Dumbledore caught Sirius' eyes, and sent him a small smile.

"Ron's owl came in and tried to get under the covers. Hedwig chased him out, so I'm fixin' the blankets." said Hagrid with a smile. "Don' quite know why he tried that…but Hedwig wasn' havin' none o' that."

"You know, I never really noticed but she hasn't really left this room either." said Sirius looking up at the wardrobe, where Hedwig had been and still was keeping her constant vigil.

"I know why you said that." said Dumbledore taking his cloak off after Hagrid left to get something to eat. "Best not to worry them as well."

"It's easier if I'm the only one going crazy." said Sirius sinking into his own chair.

"Don't forget me." said Dumbledore pulling up his armchair.

Sirius took a phial of blood replenishing and poured it gently down Harry's throat.

"I'll keep an eye on Harry, as long as he needs me to." said Sirius. "But I won't stop praying that he'll wake up sooner."

"No one else will stop doing so either." said Dumbledore patting Sirius' back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry sat in the seat that he had sat in the night before and leaned back into the cushioned backrest of the chair.

"Let's take this conversation in a different direction than we did last night, I do not wish to distress you again."

"Yeah…about that…I'm sorry…" said Harry sincerely.

Lord Celeborn smiled. "Don't worry child. We can understand your anxiety."

"We will focus today on King Meandenbor himself." said Galadriel kindly. "If we begin to make you uncomfortable again, please let us know."

"Tell us, child, what has Lord Elrond and Mithrandir told you?" asked Lord Celeborn.

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Just that he was a really kind man and that he was killed on his birthday."

"I'm sure someone elaborated a bit on that." said Lord Celeborn with a kind smile.

"I don't remember it all, word for word." said Harry with a blush.

"Well, let's discuss the King a bit further than." said Lady Galadriel.

Harry sat in silence and took in Lord Celeborn's words. Though…something was wrong with what Lord Celeborn was saying.

"We shall begin at the beginning. It is not certain from which world King Meandenbor called his true home. He only came to be widely in Middle Earth when this world was in utter turmoil. There were no real leaders, kings, or lords to govern the Men who were starting to mass populate the world. The Men fought over who was right and who was wrong, who owned what land or what beast of burden.

"We, the elves and also the dwarves had lords and Kings, but the race of men would not pay heed to our leaders. They would prefer listen to the wizards, we did not mind, as long as the fighting was brought to a standstill. For it would often happen that the fighting would stray into elvish and dwarvish territory.

"Gandalf himself was still an inexperienced wizard in those days, trying his hardest to learn all he could from his first Master, Saruman. Saruman tried teaching the young Gandalf how to harness the elemental powers of their staffs, when another Wizard came to Middle Earth. A Wizard that took over the tutorage of Gandalf.

"He was a wizard of the likes no one had ever heard of before. He carried no staff, no wand but he did wear a crown upon his head. Each pinnacle of the crown carried a brilliant jewel on it. I believe the jewels in that pouch you carry are one and the same."

"Where did he get the crown?" asked Harry. He thought the people of Middle Earth made him that…and Middle Earth was where he got the jewels…this wasn't adding up with what Elrond told him.

"We do not know, dear child, it could have been from your world, or it could have been from the Valar." said Galadriel kindly. "Though magic of that sort, does not happen just out of luck."

"So did they crown him King?" asked Harry.

"The race of men called him King first, because of the crown on his head. He told the people that he wasn't truly a King of this world, merely a visitor. So perhaps he did come from your world, but then again, he could have been just deceiving the Men, to protect his homeland.

"He only came to help this world get back on the path of destiny, though it is unknown who summoned him. But he became beloved by all, and they happily proclaimed him King of the entirety of Middle Earth.

"With him as their ruler, the fighting ceased over the course a few months, the little land that people actually needed was assigned to them. The goblins and trolls were kept to their mountains and away from harming the neighboring farmers or travelers. The Dragons were kept to the uninhabited mountain tops.

"He gave aid to the Ents and Entwives as they cared for the vast woodlands that cradled this world. They, of all creatures seemed to earn his favor, as he enchanted many of their forests in order to protect them against fire and witchcraft.

"Middle Earth experienced many, many decades of peace and prosperity under his rule. But that lengthy reign was cut short by the Dark Lord Sauron and his Master." said Lord Celeborn somberly.

"What did he ever do to them?" said Harry. "If he was so beloved, what did he do to cross them?"

"It was the fact that they wanted his jewels for their own purposes, for no one could best King Meandenbor in the ways of magical skill. With those jewels, the forces of evil would cover the land of Middle Earth and beyond in darkness." said Lord Celeborn. "They tried to get their tainted hands on them."

"But they never got them." said Harry gripping the pouch tightly.

"No, they never did, but the Dark Lord Sauron did get another weapon." said Lady Galadriel; she touched the beautiful ring on her finger.

"If the Dark Lords were that powerful to beat King Meandenbor, how did Elrond get his body?" asked Harry quietly.

"They cast his body out of his home, now known as Mordor, and left it for the beasts to do what they wanted with it. Elrond took the body to Rivendell, for King Meandenbor loved Elrond's home above any other Elf Kingdom. He rests there to this day, till he may rest back in Mordor."

Harry looked confused.

"Something wrong, dear child?" asked Lady Galadriel.

"This sort of doesn't sound like what Gandalf and Elrond told Strider and I." said Harry. "Some of it matched, but not all of it."

It was Lord Celeborn's turn to look confused. He looked at his wife Lady Galadriel, who merely smiled.

"It seems that the story of King Meandenbor has taken the rank of legend. For it has been over two thousand years since stories had been fact." said Lord Celeborn with a slight smile. "And perhaps the facts have been distorted slightly."

"Guess I'll have to find a way to ask him what happened, chances of that is slim to none." said Harry.

"That remains to be seen." said Lady Galadriel.

Harry looked up to the both of them. _They've been really nice, and I shouted at them yesterday, I need to come up with some way to make it up to them._ thought Harry to himself.

"So...uh...in order to take the throne, what do you have to do?" asked Harry.

"Are you sure you want to ask that, remember last night." said Lord Celeborn.

"I'm just curious." said Harry.

"Curiosity, the finder of adventure." said Lord Celeborn with a kind smile. "I don't know how you would become King, for he was our first. I suppose finding all the jewels and then helping Aragorn defeat the Dark Lord Sauron would do it..."

"But maybe because there are kings of men already, that having a king like King Meandenbor again, might not be beneficial anymore." said Harry.

Lord Celeborn laughed. "A wise child, at such a young age. It is true that the need is gone, but...another protector is always welcomed. The mountain passes and roads from kingdom to kingdom needs repair, and wards to protect them from unruly villains."

"So pretty much just gardener and guard duty? Well that doesn't sound all that hard." said Harry, "But I don't know a fraction of the magic he did."

Lord Celeborn stroked his chin slightly. "Perhaps there will be a teacher in this world for you to learn from. In the meantime, that is all we have to tell you that will not confuse you further, is there something you would like to do?"

"You don't have a kitchen, do you?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Alas, you haven't eaten in a while, it is no great wonder you are famished." said Lord Celeborn standing up, "Haldir, please take this young one to the kitchens and let him eat his fill."

"Yes, my lord." said Haldir bowing low and leading Harry out of the room.

Lord Celeborn sat down beside his wife.

"Such a dear thing." said Lady Galadriel. "It is not often that the race of men can produce a child like that."

"I was quite embarrassed, to think that our knowledge of King Meandenbor might be incorrect." said Lord Celeborn. "If only the curse would be lifted off his name, so we may write his life story down."

"The Dark Lord's curse of forgetfulness is coming at last to the elves it seems." said Lady Galadriel sadly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Voldemort was not happy. His Death Eaters, wherever they ran away to, lost the painting. The Potter boy was nowhere to be seen, and now the painting was gone. If he ever got ahold of the two Death Eaters that were supposed to be guarding the painting, they would wish they shared the same fate as that Umbridge woman.

The rest of his Death Eaters knew to stay far away from the Dark Lord at this point. Not even Bellatrix, who had just been broken out of Azkaban was safe from her Master's rage. Lucius and his wife barricaded themselves in their son's bedroom, hoping their Dark Master would not find them there.

He decided that if he couldn't have the painting, he'd find the boy, and Merlin help the people sheltering him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Question of the Chapter! What is your favorite Mickey Mouse character? Ex: Goofy, Daisy, Minney, Pluto**_


	24. Chapter 24Emerald Leaf of the Guard Tree

**Yay! Another week!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Mickey Mouse character?**

**Holy cow...it didn't go the way I thought! Look at the results here!**

**#1 Goofy (Man, was he ever popular!)**

**#2 Donald Duck**

**#3 Pluto**

**#4 Chip and Dale (I loved their spinoff show Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers)**

**#5 Mickey Mouse (I expected him to be in the first or second place...boy was I wrong)**

**#6 Next Generation ex. Huey Duey Louie, Max, Pj ect...**

**#7 TIE Daisy-Scrooge McDuck**

**#8 TIE Minnie-Pete-Oswald-Baby Seal**

**I thought this would be a good question to ask ;D**

* * *

**On another note, I had a reviewer that commented that having the king in there is too much, to just keep it simple.**

**My response: The King is the whole point of the story, the whole plot. I didn't want it to just be a "Harry's trying to get back home" story, those get old after a while. So, there you go.**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

The days passed slowly while they rested in Lothlorien. Harry was allowed to hang out with the rest of the Fellowship, but Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn kept taking up most of Harry's time. Especially after he made the lord and lady of Lothlorien quite a few tasty tidbits as a way of apologizing. They had never had apples covered in…well…whatever that brown sticky stuff was, but it was very delicious.

Lord Elrond had sent Lady Galadriel and himself a warning, that Harry would be someone very hard to let go of. Especially due to a few things, the boy was lost in a world he knew nothing about, he was forced into a quest that could have devastating consequences if he failed and his nature, it wasn't that of a hardened warrior, it was that of kind and gentle child. Though the child had been long since dead thanks to his relatives back in his own world.

Since the boy had said that both his parents, and grandparents were gone, Lord Celeborn took it upon himself to take the place of Grandfather. He remembered a long time ago when Arwen was such a young girl, and he dearly missed having such a young child around. He could remember all the times she created with her presence; he thought fondly that she wasn't always personification of angelic grace. There were times where she could have destroyed the entire Golden Wood with her adventures and antics.

If the boy didn't have the wisest person in his family to teach him all there is to know, he would take it upon himself to guide the boy as best as he could.

They didn't discuss King Meandenbor any further, but Lord Celeborn did take him out into the Golden Wood and teach him about Middle Earth and a bit about the way of the elves. He taught Harry how to use a bow and arrow, though it was a long process for Harry to even hit a basic elven target.

"Just aim a little higher lad." said Lord Celeborn standing behind Harry as he shot a small wooden target.

Harry pulled the bow string back as far as he could and let loose the arrow.

_THUD_! The arrow embedded itself in the target, it wasn't the center but it wasn't burying itself in the ground for the five hundredth time in a row.

"Hey! I got it!" said Harry excitedly.

"So you did." said Lord Celeborn with a warm smile. "Excellent. Now let us see if you can keep hitting the target."

Unfortunately, hitting the target was like his Patronus lessons when they first started, awful.

"Archery is not learned in a day, dear boy. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll gain the experience soon enough." said Lord Celeborn. He didn't want to say that he'd learn from Aragorn or Legolas along the way, hoping the boy would stay in Lothlorien until these troubling times were over.

Harry picked up all the arrows that were not lost forever to the Lothlorien wood and placed them back in the elvish quiver that was slung over his back. The bow and quiver were a gift from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They figured that, with learning swordsmanship from Aragorn, (and Boromir, though the man would never admit to teaching the boy to anyone) and with the jewels that Gimli was teaching Harry about where they come from, how they form and where they get their color from(though he couldn't help Harry learn how to use them), it would help if Harry were to learn an elvish skill. Elvish accuracy.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sirius sat beside Harry's bedside, reading from a book from the stack of books that Dumbledore brought him and listening to the radio. The kids, who were still coming in and out of the room, now had theory classes of magic in different rooms of the house. He actually found the house as quiet as it was before the Order made it's Headquarters.

Remus was teaching them History of Magic, which they found a lot more interesting when the teachers didn't all of a sudden fall asleep on you, or speak in a monotoned voice. He had actually devised projects they could do with large pieces of parchment, and gave oral reports. Hermione said it was like muggle school all over again, and she wasn't complaining.

Hagrid was teaching his Care of Magical Creatures class in the room Harry slept, though he thought it wasn't as well done as he would have liked with the creatures actually there. Sirius however was highly impressed with all the extra knowledge he had, it beat Professor Kettleburns class easily. Even he found himself raising his hand and asking the large man a few questions, and he found himself forgiving Hermione.

Charms class was run by Mrs. Weasley, she had sent word to Professor Flitwick for tips on how to help the students learn how to teach charms from just the book. He was more than happy to oblige by sending her several books on Charms theory and offered her words of encouragement.

Mr. Weasley decided to help them with their homework by watching over a study hall. None of his kids were taking a Muggle Studies class, so he decided to just help the kids with their homework.

Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions were the classes that didn't happen all the time. Dumbledore would teach the Transfiguration class when he would stop by twice a week to check on Harry. Snape would teach both D.A.D.A and Potions class, though his demeanor didn't change from the one that made his classes infamous at Hogwarts however.

Sirius ran his fingers through the hair of his godson as the news came on.

"_This just in, a house in the town of Little Whinging was attacked by several unknown dark wizards. This home was the house of Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley, the reported Uncle and Aunt of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley occupy their house with their nephew Harry and son Dudley. It is reported that no one was home at the time, but investigators have discovered something terrible in the house where the Boy Who Lived resided._

Terrible? What was so terrible?

_It has been discovered, by several members of the Investigative Squad of the Auror Department, that the boy might not have had the happy home that all would have suspected and expected. Nowhere in the house could any photo of the boy be found, no childhood photos of a younger Harry Potter, only that of the Dursley's only child but that was not the worst part._

Sirius ears perked up and he looked over to the radio fearfully.

_When inspecting every inch of the house, the Investigators found a small cupboard under the stairs of this house, and unearthed a dried bit of blood on a part of the cupboard. A composition charm was used on the speck of blood. Worst fears were realized when the blood was found to be human blood. Upon further investigation, through Harry Potter's birth records, the speck of blood was his._

Sirius' scowl grew into the coming of rage.

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement swore that when they would finish gathering evidence, and if the terrible speculations are true, Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley will be arrested and be made to pay for his crimes of child abuse and neglect._

_But the questions that this station has only grown, is this just the tip of the iceberg? Was this a singular incident? Has there been even worse occurrences? What has Potter been through thus far, and is he alright right now?"_

"He is now." said Sirius darkly as he turned the radio off. "Well, as alright as he can get."

Remus came in the room, "Padfoot…" he held up a newspaper.

"I just heard, if I ever get my hands on Dursley, I'll rip him limb from limb." snarled Sirius.

"I personally want a moonlit word with Rita Skeeter." said Remus.

"What?" asked Sirius. "What are you talking about?"

"She glamourized Kingsley's and the Granger's death, the burning of the Burrow, and Harry's disappearance." said Remus throwing the paper down on the floor and spitting on it. "She's saying how the deaths and arsons are all for the greater good and that anyone with information on Harry's whereabouts should contact the Ministry for a thousand galleon reward."

"Mundungus doesn't know he's here, does he?" asked Sirius quickly.

"After what happened this past summer, he should consider himself lucky he knows what day it is." said Remus. "He's off keeping an eye on the Department of Mysteries."

"Good, keep him away from here if there's a bounty on Harry's head." said Sirius with a snarl.

Back at Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore sat and flipping through a stack of papers. Dumbledore had also read the evening paper, though Rita Skeeter's information was now merely day old news and no one was really paying much attention to it due to the terrible facts discovered at Privet Drive, it still worried the old Headmaster.

What was the Minister thinking? Putting a bounty on the poor boy's head? How far will the man go to not speak to him? And what horrors has he himself put Harry through? What had he done?

Suddenly, a bright column of light shot down from his ceiling and landed right in front of his desk. When the column of light disappeared, King Meandenbor himself stood before him.

"Y-Y-Your Majesty! What brings you here?" asked Dumbledore in shock. He tried to get used to the man, but that was impossible, as if every magical part of his body was excited to see him and forced his mind to be completely awed by the man.

"I came to see if people have changed since I've last been here, some things have, and yet, some things not." said the King with a smirk. "I came to let you know that I have the device that sent the boy to my other world."

"What was it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Something that should never have been placed in a school." said the King sending a stern glance over to Phineas Nigellus. "That's all I came to tell you and that's all I can do for now. I'll be in touch when I am needed."

"Wait!" said Dumbledore quickly.

The column of light, that was in fact the world's core of magic, came back and the King was gone.

"I wish he would tell me what is going on!" muttered Dumbledore. "Or at least speak casually."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were dreading came upon them, the day Harry would leave with the company. They had grown attached to the young man and did their best to help him in his endeavors. Even Haldir took a shine to the youth.

Haldir took the young man out into the woods to go hunting. Though Haldir was the only one that got anything, Harry's aim was still not quite good enough to hunt competitively with Haldir.

"I think I'm better with a spear and lucky shots." said Harry as he helped carry Haldir's large stag back to Lothlorien.

"You'll get the skill soon enough, young one. It just takes a bit of practice." said Haldir with a smile.

"But we leave tomorrow, the chances of me being able to practice is slim." grumbled Harry.

_Tomorrow, that's right, you're leaving._ thought Haldir somberly. _I still wish you would consider staying behind_.

Then, a melody drifted on the air.

Harry stopped so suddenly that he was almost dragged by Haldir.

"What's wrong?" asked Haldir.

"One minute, I need to go find something." said Harry quickly. Harry dropped his end of the stag and hurried away to follow the music.

"Hold on, lad." said Haldir, stringing up the stag into the tree. "You might get lost."

Both Haldir and Harry ran deep into the forest.

"What are we looking for?" asked Haldir. All the while that he knew the boy, he had never seen him this determined and this focused.

"I'm listening for something." said Harry he strained his ears, trying to pinpoint the origin of the music. He followed it to one of the tallest trees in Lothlorien. "The music's coming from up there."

"What music?" asked Haldir.

He looked up; the tree was almost completely smooth on each side, like a palm tree.

"There isn't any way I can climb this." said Harry.

"This is actually a test of ours. If you can get to the tallest limb, you can take your place as a warden of the borders." said Haldir. He smiled over to Harry. "Are you sure you want to dismiss this challenge?" He hoped that if Harry could try something that was challenging and fail, he'd stick around a little while longer.

Harry looked up the tree once again. "I guess I can give it a shot."

Harry placed both his hands around the trunk of the tree, _This is nuts, this tree is too damn…hang on…_ Harry found small grooves in the bark. He pulled himself up onto the side of the tree and slowly made his way to the tallest limb.

It felt like hours as he slowly gripped his way around the bark. Sometimes, the grooves traveled all the way to the back of the tree, so he would have to go around in an arc around the tree. Twice he lost his grip on one of his hands and nearly fell to the forest floor.

_Blast it, child. Take care!_ muttered Haldir, he didn't want to think of what Lord Celeborn would do if the boy happened to hurt himself climbing the Guard's Tree. "Lad! Come down, I'll get whatever you are looking for!"

"I'm almost there!" shouted Harry, and he was telling the truth, the music was getting louder and louder with every foot he climbed. However, his fingers were starting to bleed from the strain. Every muscle in his body was begging him to stop, but the music continued to ring though his ears.

Onwards he climbed, until now his vision was either blinded by bark or leaves. He looked deeper into the greenery and saw a single emerald, perched precariously on a many leafed twig.

_Why couldn't it be closer to the freaking ground?_

Harry reached as high as he could to reach the jewel. His fingers lightly caressed the branch it was attached to, and the jewel fell from the branch and towards the ground.

"_NO!"_ shouted Harry as he watched the jewel fall. Out of desperation, and sheer stupidity, he leapt off the tree after it.

"BOY!" yelled Haldir. He watched in horror as the boy fell to what had to have been his imminent death.

Harry fell to the earth like a bolt of lightning clasping his hands to his side and aiming for the jewel. He had about twenty feet left to go when his hand grasped around the emerald. _Now that I've got it, how do I get out of this? _

"Help!" said Harry loudly.

_Why are you shouting for help now?_ thought Haldir wildly.

Suddenly, a giant leaf sprung from the forest floor catching Harry softly before he landed on the ground. Harry bounced up and down several times, like a giant green trampoline, until he finally bounced softly back to terra firma.

Haldir came running over, "Have you lost your senses?" He looked at the giant leaf in shock.

Harry looked up at the tree, all the way to where the tree's leaves began, he climbed that high? And he jumped? He's an idiot.

"Um…is this a trick question?" asked Harry with a cheeky grin.

"Don't test me, I'm not above punishing a young man." said Haldir sternly.

Harry's smile went quickly away.

"Are you harmed in any way?" asked Haldir helping Harry to his feet, Harry flinched when he took Haldir's hand. Haldir looked at Harry's hands and saw that the fingertips were bloodied. "Let's get you to Lord Celeborn."

"It's nothing really." said Harry quickly.

"We will let him decide." said Haldir.

Harry's face fell.

They traveled back to Lothlorien and placed their game in the elves kitchen. At least the elvish cook was happy for that day's events.

"Excellent! We shall have a grand feast for the Fellowship's departure." said the cook. The cook then shooed them away and got on with the preparations.

"Now, it's time you have to face Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel about what happened." said Haldir.

Harry's eyes opened wide. "Do we have to? I'm fine, nothing really bad happened."

"If Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel find out that you were injured and I didn't bring you to them directly, I will find myself guarding the southern border, alone." said Haldir sternly.

Haldir was halfway right, they both were unhappy, whether they told them right away or not. They were even unhappier when Haldir told them that Harry had climbed the Guard Tree.

"What were you thinking?" asked Lord Celeborn, not bothering to act as calmly as he normally did. "You could have fallen to your death!"

"I was going after one of the jewels! I heard the music and went after it." said Harry quickly.

Lord Celeborn massaged his brow. "We'll discuss this later, but for the time being, go to the Lothlorien Basin, I'll heal your hands."

Harry sighed and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, and Lady Galadriel left to tend to Frodo and show him what he had to be shown in her mirror, Lord Celeborn turned to Haldir.

"So how high did he climb?" asked Celeborn.

"To the lowest part of the tree top. If he were an elf, he would able to train to be a guard, just barely." said Haldir.

"Not bad for his first time. But he still shouldn't have climbed it or jumped from it." said Lord Celeborn.

Harry sat beside the Lothlorien Basin, waiting for Lord Celeborn. He wasn't waiting for much longer, Lord Celeborn came up the winding stairs, with Strider right behind him.

"Let me see your hands, Harry." said Aragorn quickly.

"They're fine." said Harry swiftly.

Strider examined them closely as Lord Celeborn took a small knothole out of the tree that stood beside the smaller pool and ushered Harry over to the basin. Harry watched in wonder as he saw what looked like golden green water come pouring out of the tree. Once the basin was filled about halfway, Lord Celeborn replaced the knothole, took Harry's hands and placed them in the warm healing water.

"Keep them in there for a few moments. Now we need to talk." said Lord Celeborn.

"'Bout what?" asked Harry glumly as he wiggled his fingers in the water.

"Harry, Lord Celeborn and I spoke…this is your last chance." said Aragorn softly.

"Last chance for what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Last chance for you to stay where it is safe, and look for the jewels during a safer time." said Lord Celeborn.

Harry almost pulled his hands out of the water in shock.

"When Sauron is destroyed, I'll come back here and help you look for them." said Strider quickly.

"But there's no guarantee that this quest will succeed! What happens if He wins?" Harry said loudly.

"Then Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel already agreed to take you to the Grey Havens. There, the High Elves that reside there can send you home." said Aragorn.

Harry stared.

"You're hands are all healed. We'll give you till tomorrow to decide. You've had a long day today, best get some rest." said Lord Celeborn.

Harry was still dumbfounded. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Question of the Chapter: On this site, what is your favorite kind of story to read? For example: Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Reading the Books.**

**If you like the Reading the Books style PM me. **


	25. Chapter 25 To Stay To Go

**Next Chapter! You know what? I had no motivation again this week, I just couldn't focus...what was I doing again...? Oh yeah! Next Chapter!**

**Last time's Question of the Chapter was: Favorite Fanfiction Genre?**

**There was a pretty round selection of different ones, which is awesome! Despite all those, I'm glad you all read this one as well as your favorites!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Harry laid on his bed, looking up through the dense canopy and into the night sky. Harry thought deeply of his entire stay in Lothlorien. It had the same feel as Rivendell did, he felt at ease and safe there. It was a great place to hide, for it had been several nights, and according to Strider, goblins and trolls only come out at night, and there was no sign of them in Lothlorien.

Harry thought about Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, he felt bad about his blowup at the pair of them. He couldn't help but let loose all the frustration that he felt. They were doing their best to try and help him and there he was shouting at them. He actually really liked it here, just like he was sorry to leave Bree, and Rivendell. However, if he didn't leave, he'd never get home as soon as possible, but if he waited, he may be a bit safer.

Harry thought of what Strider said, that this was the last chance he had to stay safe and just go after the jewels after the battle was over. The other option was that he go with the rest of the Fellowship take things as they came.

He was in for a rough night of debate and he had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to get much sleep.

Strider told the rest of the Fellowship the decision Harry had to make, and to leave him be until he decided. The next morning, as Strider and Legolas gathered up the supplies they needed, Strider took special precaution to gather several canteens of the Elvish spring water that Harry had acquired in Rivendell. Legolas took great care in filling the packs with lembas bread. He knew that lembas bread was really the only food that they could keep fresh and wholesome in their packs and given them energy to spare.

He took ahold of Harry's pack and was about to fill it with supplies when he stopped. He looked at the pack and breathed in the scent that came off it. Like an elf and the hobbits, the boy preferred to bathe every opportunity he had, which took Gimli and Boromir by surprise.

Legolas reached into his tunic and pulled out the leaf that Harry had given him before they entered the mines. He'd miss the boy, but if leaving him behind in Lothlorien kept him safe, then it was for the best. He packed Harry's pack with some supplies, not the necessities, but just in case the boy came with him, which he was torn in between hoping he would and hoping he'd stay safe.

Sam stowed a special bit of rope, woven by the elves and Galadriel herself, into his pack. He had gone all the way from Rivendell to Lorthlorien without any rope in his pack, and he hardly went a day without wishing he still had it. This time, he wasn't leaving without it.

Merry and Pippin stuffed their packs full of food, and were disappointed when Borormir told them they had to carry some supplies, for they no longer had two members of their group. Boromir felt sure that the boy was going to stay behind in the relative safety of the wood. As a matter of fact, he was secretly glad of it. The boy was slowly beginning to grow on him; he no longer held hostile words towards the youth, now it was…how did Pippin put it? Teasing, like he and his younger brother Faramir used to do when they were young.

Boromir wished that the smaller ones could also stay here, but they wouldn't leave Frodo…Frodo…the ring-bearer…oh what he could do for Gondor with that ring! He'd defeat the terror that they faced everyday with the new dawn, he'd destroy the might of Sauron and Sauruman, he'd…

Suddenly, the eyes of Lady Galadriel peered through his thoughts and dreams of power. He shook his head, he didn't want to think of the Lady's eyes, they peered too deeply into him for his liking. Made him feel like a complete fool, which he thought he was not at all.

Gimli sat inside the elven forges, sharpening his axe blade. He couldn't wait to leave this place, though it did begin cause him to become fond of it, especially the beauty of the lady, but he wanted to get out and cleave a few orc and goblin heads in two. He dug into his pack for his special sharpening stone when his hand fell on the small box that Harry had found. He brought it out and opened it slowly. The fabled treasure of Khazad-Dum.

He stirred the countless diamonds around the box with his finger, each one a different and masterful cut. Even in the faintest light the entire box sparkled and danced in his eyes. These stones were worth all the treasures in the Iron Hills, though not as priceless as the Arkenstone of Thrain. He was impressed though; that the lad was willing to hand over the box to him, though his hands held the faint traces of bruises and burns that came with finding the treasure if you aren't a dwarf.

The lad wasn't bad, for a human. And he _could_ cook a fine piece of venison. If these were times of peace, Gimli would have taken the lad to the Lonely Mountain and introduced him to Lord Dain. Lord Dain would greatly appreciate a man of Harry's talents. Maybe, perhaps, there was one of those jewels that Gandalf mentioned to him and the elf before they entered Moria. Well, if the boy was kept safe that was all that was important really.

The boy was the youngest member of the fellowship, not the shortest, but very much the youngest. The hobbits, though he wasn't for certain, had to have been in their thirties. The boy was still in his teens. If he were a dwarf, he would still be at home, crawling about the rocks and playing and training their toy making skills. But he guessed, where he comes from, boys need to grow old before their time.

But he did have to hand it to the boy, when they could pick up a stray piece of wood, big enough to carve, he could do some fine work. Harry told him once of the music box that he gave to some girl in Bree. Harry said that some dwarves had been passing through Bree and gave him some quick lessons on how to do some woodwork. Judging solely on Harry's description of the box, he did a fine job. Too bad he didn't see it first hand, but perhaps once all this was over, he'd be able to see something else the boy were to make.

Merry and Pippin were still trying to squirrel more food into their packs and into their pockets. They weren't as happy as they normally were, not only were they going to leave a place where they could eat anytime they wanted, Strider hinted that Harry might not be coming with them on the remainder of the journey.

They didn't want to lose Harry, who was a lot more easy going about food than Sam was. He was also pretty much their playmate, if he wasn't with Strider, then they were wrestling around or chucking a squashy bag of grain that Harry had made way back in Bree back and forth. Harry was pretty good about kicking it around in the air on the sides of his feet when they would be resting. He was teaching Merry and Pippin how to do it, but amazingly, Frodo was the best at it out of all the hobbits.

Also, they didn't want to lose Harry's amazing food while they would be out and about on their quest. It was more like a long and extended picnic when mealtimes came around. Sam was a great cook too, but they were used to Sam's cooking, Harry did weird but delicious things with what they had to eat.

Sam and Frodo were sorry to hear that Harry might be staying behind too. Sam was sorry because Harry and he were constantly trying new recipes together and were constantly exchanging recipes. While Harry taught Sam all about his world, Sam taught Harry how to garden and the names of different plants that is if Sam knew what they were. But Harry took in all the information he could, from everyone in the company.

Frodo was especially sorry to see Harry go. He felt that no one else in the company knew what it felt like to be in as much pain as he was almost every other day. The weighing down of his entire body and soul, but Harry it seemed to understand him perfectly.

Harry seemed to know what pain was like, even more than what Frodo did. Frodo liked to wake up early and talk with Harry about all of his adventures and ask questions about them. Frodo liked having someone to talk about what he was going through inside, and with Harry gone, his, healing buddy as Harry put it, would be gone.

Now Frodo felt he lost a protector against Boromir, he knew that Harry couldn't take the ring, not without suffering immense damage to himself. Strider said he wouldn't take the ring and that he'd protect Frodo, but he didn't really want to risk losing Strider to the ring. With Harry, he had a definite protector, though Harry said that his swordsmanship was severely lacking, he still had those jewels he could use.

Magic…Gandalf. He missed the old wizard very much, and Harry was helping him cope with the loss.

Strider was finishing up the preparations and was about to set out to see how the boats were coming. Every time his gaze ran across something green he could only see Harry's eyes. He didn't want to leave the boy, but if the alternative was him being safe, then it's best that he stayed here. Harry and the jewels in his care were too precious to lose to the enemy, but Harry especially was too precious to lose to anybody or anything.

Harry was like a son to the Ranger, so much so that he professed to Arwen that if Harry couldn't find a way back home, that he'd come and live with them in Gondor. That is, if they can defeat the Dark Lord as they hoped. But he supposed that Harry would want to go back to Bree, if Anya was still on his mind, unless Legolas dragged Harry off to Mirkwood to meet his sister.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Voldemort paced the floor of Malfoy Manor angrily. The guards he had placed in front of the painting were gone and so was the painting. If he ever got his hands on them, Nagini would be feeding well on their corpses. He needed that painting! He was planning on finding out everything about that painting by inspecting it personally.

His informants told him that the painting was a sort of fixed portkey that took wizards and witches to another realm. A realm ruled by King Meandenbor himself. In his early years he tried to attract the King's attention and become his heir, but the King never came. The King must be dead, he decided. If he had been alive, then Voldemort was sure that the King would have come to him and begged him to take the throne. But no word ever came thus giving him the notion of taking over the entire wizarding world. In his twisted mind, it belonged to him anyway.

So if this painting was a portkey of sorts, and the boy went through it, he himself would as well. He'd find the boy and then kill him on site, once one half of the boy was gone, the other would follow immediately. It was his only option now; none of his Death Eaters could find the boy anywhere. That fool Dumbledore must've used the Fidelius Charm again, using himself as the Secret Keeper. He had to find that painting!

Dumbledore sipped a cup of tea down in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen baking cookies and making the children's lunch.

"Are you going to stay for lunch today, Headmaster?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I would be delighted, Molly." said Dumbledore with a smile. He took another sip of his tea. He couldn't help but appreciate the serenity that she could give off with her homemaking skills. There were many pressing matters on his mind, all having to do with Harry.

The school was running as smoothly as can be, especially with Umbridge gone. Harry's the only thing that seems to be the only trouble that plagued his thoughts. Harry in a strange world…was he really alright? Was he hurt, was he eating well, was he already on his way home? He could not help but worry.

At lunch time, all the children and some of the Order members came clambering in and sat down to enjoy lunch. They weren't as jovial as they would be if they were back in school and Harry was back on his feet, but that was to be expected. They discussed their homework, and the progress of different Quidditch teams. Hermione was tutoring her parents on the basics of the new world they found themselves in though she was doing her absolute best, they were perplexed beyond belief.

Sirius however only came down to grab two giant plates and walked right back out the door. Without saying a word. Dumbledore finished his bowl of chowder and followed Sirius up the stairs.

"Any news on how Harry's doing?" asked Sirius as he handed Hagrid his plate of sandwiches back in Harry's room.

"I could ask you two the same thing." said Dumbledore.

"He's fine, now your answer?" asked Sirius.

"I'm thinking he's alright, I'm sure the King would at least tell me if Harry were to fall in that world." said Dumbledore softly.

They sat in deep silence, not saying a thing to anyone, all they did was look at Harry. What could any of them say? Hagrid just focused on protecting Harry from anyone wishing to hurt him, in this world anyway. Sirius figured as Harry's godfather, it was his job to be there when Harry woke up, be the first thing he saw and give him all the care he could.

"However Harry got to that other world, the King now has posession of it." said Dumbledore quietly.

"And yet he didn't tell you what the hell it was?" said Sirius.

"No, he did not." said Dumbledore. "I just hope Voldemort did not find it and utilize it before he took it."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Back in Lothlorien, the Fellowship were placing all the supplies, and thanking their elvish benefactors. Galadriel was giving each member of the Fellowship final words of wisdom and her blessing for the remainder of their journey. Boromir chose to keep his distance from her. Lady Galadriel noticed this, but she accepted his reaction. Lord Celeborn looked around, but didn't see the person he was looking for.

He sighed with relief, he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

"It seems that Harry chose to stay here." said Lord Celeborn, "I must say I'm very relieved."

"Please take care of him." said Aragorn.

"You mean we aren't going to be able to say goodbye?" asked Pippin.

"It appears not, if he isn't here." said Boromir.

"Can we go and find him and say, goodbye?" said Merry starting to walk towards the forest.

Strider took ahold of the hobbit's shoulder.

"Let Legolas go and find him, he's faster." said Strider, "I want to say goodbye as well."

"Hang on! I'm coming!"

The elves, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and the Fellowship turned to see Harry hurrying down the path, with a new pack, his pouch and his sword.

"What are you doing?" said Strider.

"I'm coming with you." said Harry putting the pack he had in the canoe, "I spent the entire night thinking about it, and decided I was going with you."

"Are you sure, lad?" asked Lord Celeborn. "We hate to see you go." he didn't mention that he could feel his ancient heart breaking.

Harry looked up to the elf; he could almost feel the pain resonating off him.

"Yes sir. The offer you gave me was really great, but…I'd get into way too much trouble and I'd overstay my welcome really fast." said Harry with a smile.

Lord Celeborn smiled in spite of himself.

"And this way, if we…uh…it'll be faster if I find all the jewels I can on the road." said Harry.

The Fellowship smiled brightly. Merry and Pippin grabbed Harry about his middle, Sam shook his hand tightly and Frodo heaved a sigh of relief. Strider smiled sadly at Harry and shared a poignant look with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Boromir had to turn and face the water in order to hide his small smile.

They were still minus one wizard, but at least they didn't have to say goodbye to another member of their "family". They piled into the canoe after saying their final goodbyes; Lord Celeborn broke his own decorum and brought Harry into a tight embrace.

"If it becomes too much, come back to us." said Lord Celeborn. "Or send word, and Haldir will come to fetch you."

When they pulled apart, Lord Celeborn brought out a large golden feather. "This feather belonged to one of great golden eagles of Lothlorien, the ancient protectors of the Golden Woods."

Harry took the feather cautiously. "I can't take this." he whispered.

"If you have this feather, you'll able to come back to us easier and faster." said Lord Celeborn.

As they finally paddled away from Lothlorien, Harry took ahold of the diamond in his pouch, and touched it to the feather. In a flash the feather was gone, well; at least Boromir wouldn't have to hunt down a turkey for him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! _St. Patricks day is coming! If you found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, what would you do with it? Keep it or buy something? What would you buy?_**

**P.S. Thanks to all that signed the petition, if you're curious, it's on my profile.**


	26. Chapter 26 The Darkness Comes

**I uploaded this at midnight, cause I needed to run to town with my mom the next morning. **

**Last question "If you had a pot of gold, what would you do with it" ****A few people said "It'll just disappear..." I didn't figure people would bring up the Harry Potter version of leprechaun gold. But a lot of people mentioned donating it to charity, fixing up their homes and saving the rest. Pretty good!**

**I would buy a new house for my family and buying whatever my mom wanted as a present. The rest...buy the duplex that my aunt lives in so she and my uncle don't have to move. they could live there rent free just kick back and relax. **

**AND I came up with the whole eagle thing on my own...I didn't know it was part of the actual history of Lothlorien...**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

They paddled down the river, looking into the forest with suspicion. Harry shared the canoe with Strider and Frodo, while Sam was riding with Merry and Boromir, and Pippin was with Gimli and Legolas. They had decided to split up the terrible twosome so one of the canoes at least doesn't capsize.

Merry and Pippin had been bouncing about their canoes looking at each side of the river and peering deep into the water passing beneath them. They stopped for a while when Sam threatened to not toss Pippin his lunch or hand Merry his. They picked back up again once lunch was over.

Harry had never been in a canoe before so Strider had to tell him how to paddle properly, Harry accidentally got Frodo wet a few times from paddling too hard. Harry could tell that Strider was trying not to laugh. Frodo however didn't hold back and laughed loudly.

They were paddling downstream, Merry and Pippin, in their separate boats, decided to look over the side to see if they could catch a fish with their bare hands.

"Merry, Pippin! Don't tip the boat." said Strider from behind them.

"We just wanted to see if we could catch something." said Pippin.

Suddenly, a fish leapt out of the water and smacked Harry in the face. The force of the fish striking him knocked him backwards. Frodo and Strider stared in shock at Harry who was now sprawled in the boat facing upwards.

"I caught a fish." said Harry with a groan. He held the fish up high into the air; it wriggled until the fish escaped back into the water.

Strider and Frodo began choking on their own laughter.

"That's right, laugh at my expense." said Harry with a playful scowl.

They continued on down the river, when in the distance, Harry spotted a pair of giant statues, as tall as the highest tower at Hogwarts. Harry didn't hear much of what Strider said as they passed between the two giants. His own thoughts swam through his mind.

His mind was focused on his school, his missed walking down those stone corridors, climbing the winding staircase, playing Quidditch, trying not to get detention every other day. Harry didn't want dwell on Hogwarts or the people back home, it always made him depressed. Harry to admit it though, it was nice not having to worry about a dark force solely after him. The enemies they had to face, the leaders especially, didn't even know he existed. That was nice; he could carry on his little quest with relative safety.

It wasn't long after they passed the giant statues that they finally pulled onto shore. They pulled the boats ashore and unloaded them. Gimli got a fire stared, and with some of the extra food Harry packed away in his pack, he made them a modest sort of stew. It was too bad that he couldn't keep a hold of the fish.

"This is where we have to decide which way we are to go." said Strider poking the fire slightly. "Do we cross the river and head to Mordor, or do we stay on this side and go to Gondor with Boromir?"

Harry looked at Strider, and then at Frodo. Which way should he vote? He reached into his pouch and took out the compass. He didn't use it all that often in front of the others; he would look at it at night to make sure he could just continue on with the company. The compass turned around until it pointed out into the distance, on the side where Gondor was. It made sense to Harry, if he had to make sure that the villains couldn't find them so easily then he wouldn't put any within arm's reach, though Gondor, from what he saw on the maps, was right next door.

"Looks like my travels take me to Gondor." said Harry out loud. "So this might be where we part."

"But…we…" said Merry and Pippin together. They didn't want to say goodbye, right after they almost had to the other day! This wasn't fair!

Boromir turned his head in Harry's direction, _he_ was going to Gondor? Perhaps…he was wrong about the boy. At first, Boromir didn't know how he could trust the boy when he seemed to have powers that he didn't understand. Gandalf was one thing, but this boy that needed whatever was in that pouch was someone completely different. But, the boy did decide to leave the safety of the wood to continue on with them. He was impressed.

Strider on the other hand was torn, he promised Frodo that he'd go all the way to the fiery pits of Mount Doom, but he didn't want to lose sight of Harry. If their paths had to break now…he hoped the boy would be safe.

"What if you run across orcs or something even worse?" said Pippin.

"Gee thanks. But I should be fine, if anything, I can turn into a bird and fly away pretty quickly." said Harry with a laugh.

"So you could go back to Bree and be with Anya?" asked Pippin, who was always a sucker for love stories.

Harry froze. Strider smacked the back of Pippin's head sharply.

Harry brought his knees up to his chest and thought of that pretty barmaid back in that small village. His thoughts were dwelling back and forth between Ginny and Anya and it was driving him absolutely mad.

How could he possibly choose between which world to try and make a home out of? He didn't want to lose his friends that he made here. He couldn't believe it; he was more focused on getting back home that he didn't think about the friends he'd leave behind. Maybe if he asked nicely, the King would allow him to go back and forth if he wanted to come for a visit, without taking the damn throne.

He remembered telling Anya to not wait for him, to go on with her life. He hoped she had taken his advice, especially now. They had already met up with a hoard of goblins, he had a feeling things were not going to get any easier. So if he didn't make it back, it was best if she just went on with her life.

He didn't know why he made that music box, but he wanted to give Anya something. Thankfully, there was a dwarf passing through Bree that taught him how to make a different assortment of things. Took him a long time to get the music right.

He was shook out of his thoughts when Boromir spoke up. "I'm going to go and get some more firewood." Wishing for an excuse to go for a walk, Harry offered to go looking for some as well.

Harry wandered about the woods, not even bothering to pick up any twigs or fallen limbs, just passively looking around the area, making sure to keep within eyesight of the river so he could find his way back. He just wanted to allow his mind to almost blank, just like he used to, it was a nice calming experience. It wasn't until almost a complete hour went by that he decided to head back.

He turned on his heel and started to head back when he heard a sort of deep throated growling from off to the right. He turned and saw a troop of the ugliest things he had ever seen. They had white jagged teeth, soot colored skin, long coarse black hair, and immensely strong, much stronger than those goblins.

"Hi?" said Harry weakly.

The leader sneered over to Harry, picked up its bent blade and they all charged him.

"Fuck." said Harry with wide eyes. He drew his sword with his right hand and took out the opal with his left.

"_Another battle, lad_?" said the voice.

"You know it, and we're out numbered easily." thought Harry rushing forward to meet the monster head on.

The leader and the rest of them, moving sluggishly, took a step back when they saw this scrawny boy rushing them with a gleaming sword. Harry swung his sword clean through the leader's head and moved onto the next.

Harry easily dodged the monsters' weapons and sliced his way through the forest of bodies. He didn't stop until all of them were on the ground and not moving anymore. He looked down at the ground, breathing hard, where the hell did these things come from, and what the hell were they? He then ran as fast as he could to the campsite, he had to get there before any more of those things could get there, he needed to warn them!

He threw himself through the woods, just following the current of the river until he got to the campsite, everyone was gone. He looked around frantically and saw one of their boats heading for the opposite shore, but the boat wasn't unoccupied. He saw two short figures paddling away.

"Sam! Frodo!" he shouted across the water.

They turned and looked back at him, "We're going to Mordor!" said Frodo back to him.

Harry turned and dug out his pack, he emptied his bag of the lembas bread and a flask of elven spring water into another pack. He reached into his pouch and grasped the diamond, thinking of an eagle and allowing the magic to change him.

He felt his entire body stretch, his hands, arms, legs and feet. Then a warm covering came over his body, and his nose stretched and hardened. This was really the only part of the transformation he detested, it was quite painful changing from one animal to another, but he relished the strength it gave him.

Frodo and Sam watched in wonder as Harry's body was replaced with a massive giant eagle's, the feathers on the eagle were black and gold. The sheer size of the eagle was staggering, it looked big enough to pick up a cow in each of it's talons. The eagle picked up the bag with the curl of his talons and flapped over to the boat. He dropped the pack into the canoe, and then a thought struck Sam.

"Can you fly us to Mordor?" asked Sam loudly.

Now why didn't that idea strike Harry? It was perfect; it got it all over within a matter of a few days! Harry dropped a little bit so they could climb onto his back a little easier, but the moment Frodo touched him, Harry was knocked almost out of the air.

"It's the ring, he can't even touch me when I'm wearing it." said Frodo looking horrified at Harry who nearly fell into the water.

Harry rebounded quickly and landed back on the shore he came from. He stuck a talon in the pouch that had fallen to the ground when he transformed, and turned back to normal. He turned towards the two hobbits and shouted over to them.

"There's more food in that pack for you, and some elven water! Be careful!" shouted Harry over to them and waving.

"You take care too!" said Sam.

Harry watched as they paddled over to the other side of the river. He heard someone coming up from behind him and he turned with his sword unsheathed. It was Strider, Gimli and Legolas. over Strider's shoulder, was Boromir.

"Are you alright?" asked Strider. "Where's Frodo, and Sam?"

"I'm fine, and they're over on that side now. What about you, are you alright? What's wrong with Boromir? Where's Merry and Pippin?" asked Harry.

"Merry and Pippin have been captured, by those vile things." said Gimli.

"And Boromir was killed." said Strider softly as he laid Boromir gently on the ground.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. _Merry and Pippin gone? Boromir…dead?_

"Boromir wanted me to tell you, he was sorry that he was so coarse with you." said Strider.

Harry leaned against a tree, needing it's support. They had to go after Merry and Pippin! He had to get revenge for Boromir! He wished he and the man could have patched things up completely, they were finally making some headway and this happened!

"I'm going after Merry and Pippin." said Harry pushing himself off the tree and grabbing his pack.

"We're all going after them." said Strider. "It seems that I cannot go no further with Frodo, but we will not allow Merry and Pippin to their fates. But first, we need to see to Boromir."

They placed Boromir into a canoe gently, laying all his possessions with him, his shield, horn and sword. His horn…from what Strider said, he blew it and they all came to him to try and help, but Harry didn't hear it. He supposed that wielding the opal, sound slows down as well, because he did hear a sort of low mooing sound, so that must have been it.

They bowed their heads, in grief, and Harry sang a soft rendition of 'Danny Boy' for him. It was the only funeral like song he knew. Once they steeled their sadness and turned into vengeance. They took only the most important things, weapons, little food and little water and took off at a run. Before, however, Harry handed Strider his now lighter pack and turned into a stag once again. He couldn't hope to keep up with them so he made up his mind to transform.

He easily kept pace with the other three, they ran all day and well into the night after the trail of monsters. He was right, Harry would have collapsed with exhaustion if he had stayed in his original form, this was much easier to deal with. He even had the strength to pick them each up in rotation so they could rest when they needed to.

Harry continued onward with the remaining members of the Fellowship. All he could think of was, those things better just drop off Merry and Pippin safely and run away as fast as they could. Cause he was going get each and every one of them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Voldemort sat in the Malfoy dining room, listening to each of his Death Eater's reports. He was still seething from their incompetence, the ones that were supposed to guard the painting were still missing. These fools should have done better to pick lackeys that were smarter than pixies dung to guard the painting.

They were discussing the different ideas they each had for taking over the Ministry and then taking over Hogwarts. They were running with their idea as fast as they could, for characteristically, the Dark Lord would step in quickly, call them all fools and come up with his own plan. This way, they'd be able to show him they too had original idea, and perhaps they could sell him some of their points. Though it was a double edged sword, if their idea was an imbecilic one and proven so, the Dark Lord would punish them personally.

Once the meeting was over, without anyone dying or being tortured for a change, the Dark Lord sat in front of the fire, with Nagini at his feet. He had to find the boy….find him and extinguish that green tint in his eyes that haunted his thoughts. He wanted the boy dead…NOW!

The light from the fire turned from red to black, Voldemort moved swiftly from his chair and drew his yew wand. The fire crackled, still black as death, but then a giant fiery red eye erupted from the darkness.

_Greetings brother._ hissed a voice coming from the eye.

"And you are?" said Voldemort coolly, his wand still pointed towards the eye.

_I am Sauron, and you and I have a common goal._ whispered the voice.

"And that would be?" said Voldemort, still not lowering his wand.

"_I have a little mouse scurrying around my world, and from what I understand, you want this mouse dead_." said the eye.

"You willing to give me the boy?" said Voldemort with an excited sneer.

"_I'm willing to bring you to my world, it's up to you to find him._" said the voice.

Suddenly the black fire swirled about Lord Voldemort, leaving nothing behind, except Nagini and his cloak.

What he didn't notice, was someone peering through the door at the fireplace, then the face disappeared.

Lord Voldemort woke up, a new set of black clothes, a tunic, pants and leather boots. He drew his eyes from himself to look around his person and saw a small river beside him. His gaze transferred over the side of the river and nearly fell in from shock at the reflection he saw. The face that he had been cursed with from perfecting the Dark Arts, was gone, his original face, the face of his accursed father was restored. He was a handsome man in his middle ages, and his black hair was completely restored.

He lost the ability to frightened people on sight, but now he might be able to worm information and trust out of people once again. He looked back to where he landed and saw a black steed standing beside a pouch of gold coins and an ornate staff made of ebony.

"So the hunt begins." said Voldemort with a sneer.

* * *

**There you go! Voldemort is now on the scene! Please review!**

**Due to Boromir's death, no question of the week, *sniff* Just when he was warming up to Harry!**


	27. Chapter 27 Arriving in Rohan

**Another Update!**

**I hope you all had a nice weekend last week ;D For Easter, I made a banana trifle for my family get-together...it didn't even last twenty-four hours :D**

**I sorry if the last chapter felt a bit rushed, I had no motivation to really type and I just wasn't in a very good mood, nor did I feel good that entire week.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Legolas, Strider, Gimli and Harry continued on with their chase of the monstrous orc-goblin creatures. They hadn't stopped for three days straight, only resting when Harry carried each on his back. Harry was getting tired himself, but he couldn't allow himself to slow down.

Despite their breakneck pace, Strider and Legolas made sure to give him drinks of elven water, and several pieces of thick and tasty grass for his stag form to eat. They kept telling him that they could carry him for a while, (if he'd turn back to his normal self) but Harry refused to stop and transform back. He had to keep going, cause if he didn't they wouldn't be able to rest, then they'd lose what little ground they had gained from chasing after them.

They continued on, not stopping for even an instant. When they finally did take a bit of a break, Strider examined the trail they had been following a little bit closer he picked up a small leaf shaped brooch.

"It's not often the leaves of Lorien fall." said Strider in a whisper. He held up the brooch for all of them to see.

"It's a good thing it's daylight, if it were night we could miss more signs like that brooch." said Gimli.

"There will be no more signs!" said Legolas running after Strider.

"I'm wasted on cross-country, we dwarves are natural born sprinters. Very dangerous within a short distance!" said Gimli as he ran after the two of them. Harry ran beside Gimli and motioned for him to climb on. Gimli hesitated, noting how tired his young friend looked, climbed as best he could onto Harry's back.

They stopped once again once they entered a large open meadow. Strider said that they were finally gaining on them, but Legolas said they were heading towards the direction of Sauruman's tower. Sauruman? Didn't Gandalf say that this wizard was now in league with the Dark Lord of Mordor?

Harry reared on his back legs, dug his hooves into the dirt and pushed off with such force that it nearly sent Gimli sprawling to the ground.

"Harry!" said Strider.

Strider and Legolas hurried after Gimli and Harry as fast as they could. Harry wasn't going to let Saruman get his hands on Merry and Pippin. They were pretty much a constant reminder of Fred and George and he didn't want to lose that, and they didn't deserve that kind of fate.

Onward they ran, far into the night and well into the next morning. Harry was becoming exhausted, he could barely carry any of them on his back anymore. He was panting and almost foaming at the mouth from pure exhaustion. He didn't stop till his legs began to buckle underneath him.

"Lad!" said Gimli sliding off the stag's back.

"Harry!" said Legolas coming up quickly. "Are you alright?"

The stag finally came to complete stop and breathed heavily through both it's nose and mouth. Finally the legs of the stag gave way and he crashed down in the meadow grass. Strider pulled Harry's pouch from his own pack and dug for the diamond. Suddenly, the thundering of hooves came towards them, and then a Calvary of horsemen rode over the small hill.

Harry didn't care what was coming towards, him; he just needed to rest a moment longer. Harry laid his antlered head down on the grass and closed his eyes.

The riders quickly approached where they were taking their rest.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" shouted Strider as the riders galloped towards them. They went past them and then circled around them, they enclosed their giant circle until their spears were pointing directly at their chests.

One of the riders pointed his long spear down at the fallen stag. Harry's eyes were closed and he was almost gasping for breath. "I've never seen anyone run a stag to near death, I'll finish him off for you." He raised his spear high into the air, directly over Harry's fur covered chest.

"You will die before your strike falls." said Legolas pulling back an arrow in his bow.

The spears came closer together at the sight of the arrow.

"Such strange loyalty you have to a piece of game meat." said one of the riders.

Aragorn, diamond in hand, nudged a few of the spear heads aside, and walked to where Harry lay. He placed the spear on the tip of Harry's nose and a bright flash of white light, Harry's original form was restored. The horses reared up and backed up despite the commands of their riders.

The leader of the riders stared at the sleeping figure in amazement. "It's a lucky thing that we didn't decide to slay him for ourselves." he said weakly.

"You wouldn't have been able to catch him Horsemaster, he's faster than any horse, and can run for days without stopping." said Gimli proudly.

"And yet you appear unwearied." said the leader with a smirk.

"He carried us, each in turn." said Gimli.

The leader looked at Gimli in disbelief. "What brings an elf, a man, a dwarf and a boy to the Riddermark?"

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden your King." said Strider.

"Theoden doesn't recognize his friends, nor his own kin." said the leader removing his helmet. "I am Eomer, nephew to King Theoden, though, it should be said that Saruman the White rules, for the White Wizard has poisoned his mind against his own family."

"We are no friends of Saruman, we have been hunting a company of his orcs across your lands." said Strider.

"We have seen his Uruk-hais, and they have been destroyed." said Eomer stiffly.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli lost whatever breath was left in their bodies. "Two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" said Gimli quickly.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." said Strider quietly.

"We noticed not, we piled their carcasses and burned them." said Eomer. He addressed two of the other riders and three horses came galloping up to them. "Take these horses, may they bear you to better fortunes than their former masters."

Harry groaned and sat up. "Come on, can't I get five minutes rest?" he moaned.

"You've had ten at least, come on." said Strider pulling Harry to his feet. "We need to go, they've destroyed the orcs."

"Did they find Merry and Pippin? Are they both alright?" asked Harry quickly as he scrambled to his feet.

"We'll find out what happened when we get there, pick a horse." said Gimli trying to climb a brown stallion.

Harry was about to say he could just become a stag again, but he was still too tired to even go through the painful transformation. He felt a slight nudge into his shoulder and saw a beautiful horse with a long flowing black and white mane and slightly long hair on it's legs of the same colors. It's body had patches of black hair and then white all over. For some reason he could feel it, this horse wanted him to be his…Harry looked quickly…her rider.

"I think the older ones should ride that one, she has a temper." said one of the riders. The others around began to snicker.

"That's right, she's never allowed anyone to stay on her for very long." said another rider.

"What happened to her previous rider?" asked Strider.

"He rode with me to battle." said one of the other riders. "That mare wouldn't carry him more than a league without trying at least fourteen times to buck him off."

"What's wrong girl, don't you like anyone on you?" said Harry tentatively. He was used to dealing with an animal with the personality of a teenage girl. Hedwig was always a handful whenever he would accidentally tick her off. The horse reached around and nodded towards the saddle.

"When was the last time you took her saddle off?" asked Harry as he reached around.

"We take the saddles off every night while we rest." said Eomer.

Harry took great care in taking the saddle off, working hard to remember where each strap went. He lifted the saddle off carefully and lifted it up.

"When did she start throwing her last rider around?" asked Harry.

"Fourteen days ago, when we first caught her." said Eomer.

"She's got a sore spot…right here. Is there any way to ride her without hurting her?" said Harry.

"Bareback is the only way." said one of the riders. "The sore will not go away, not with any ointment we have."

"Well, this will be fun." said Harry sarcastically. "I've never even ridden a horse _with_ a saddle."

Several riders laughed. "How can a lad your age go without learning how to ride?"

"I'm a lot better at flying." muttered Harry. "Let's see you ride a broomstick."

"I'll ride close to you." said Strider, "until you learn how."

Strider was about to kneel and give Harry a leg up when the horse fell to her own knees and allowed him on.

The riders stopped laughing. "What in the world?"

"Why is that horse doing that?" said another rider.

Harry climbed nimbly on, making sure not to sit right on her sore and hung on tightly as the horse stood up.

"Does this horse have a name?" asked Legolas, he looked at Harry form his own horse that he shared with Gimli, the horse looked as if it were bred especially for the youth.

"Plenty, but none a lad that hasn't even seen his first kill should hear." said one of the riders with a laugh.

"You'd be amazed of what I have been forced to see." said Harry with a cold tint in his voice.

The riders went silent, the look in the youth's eyes told the truth.

"Nay, she does not have a name." said Eomer, "Perhaps you may be able to come up with a name she would come to."

Harry ran his fingers through her mane and whispered into her ear. "I'll try and find a really great name for you."

The horse whinnied in agreement.

They galloped away Strider keeping close to Harry in case he was bucked off or fell off. Harry had to hold onto the horse's main very tightly to stop himself from falling, but he never did. He didn't keep the bridle on her, just in case she didn't quite like that either.

"Beats riding Buckbeak." said Harry as he was bounced around on top of the horse.

_You've found yourself a majestic horse, lad._ said the voice hidden in the sword.

"I just hope she likes me and won't buck me off." thought Harry.

They continued on, heading straight towards the small pillar of black smoke high above the fields. Harry hoped that they would find Merry and Pippin safely; he also hoped that Sam and Frodo were both alright too.

His thoughts were broken by their arrival to the mound where they saw a pile of those monster's bodies. Strider said they had a name, Uruk-hai, in Harry's opinion; 'monster' was a much better name for them. "Any sign of them?" said Harry looking around, all he saw were those thing's bodies burning on the heap.

They stepped off their horses; Harry needed some assistance, and looked around trying to find some trace of the hobbits. They peered fearfully into the mound hoping the worse was not true.

"Look," said Gimli, he held up a burnt piece of braided leather. "It's one of their elven belts."

Harry took a step back in shock. "No, we didn't lose them, we couldn't have."

Strider kicked an Uruk-hai helmet out of grief and fell to his knees screaming.*

"_That broke his toe, easily_." thought Harry. Tears fell from his own eyes and he fell to his knees and covered his face with one of his hands, he couldn't believe that they were gone. Losing Gandalf and Boromir was bad enough, why did they have to loose Merry and Pippin now?

Harry didn't notice Strider looking about the ground; he was too busy trying not to start weeping. The horse that bore him to this place nudged his cheek with her nose, in a comforting sort of way.

"Their tracks lead away from the battle!" said Strider excitedly.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and ran after Strider, who was heading towards the dark forest beside the burning mound of flesh. He noticed that Strider was limping slightly but he didn't take any notice of Harry when he asked if he wanted to ride to where the trail ended. They had to find the hobbits, before someone else got their hands on them.

Voldemort rode his black steed up to a giant wooden wall; the sign post about a mile back said the name of this homely little village was called Bree. The door was shut, and there was no one around to open it. How annoying, it seemed he'd have to get off his horse and knock on the door.

He stepped down off his horse and knocked sharply on the door. The window slid sharply open and a craggy looking face opened.

"What do you want?" said the man.

"A meal and a night's rest." said Voldemort smoothly. He was almost nauseous from all pleasantries he'd have to spew just to get his way. His wand was no longer present, but that sword on his hip was all the power he would need, but this wall was better than a shield spell to protect this man from his steel. He had a staff, but he was unsure how to make it do what he wanted, learning to wield that would take time.

The man allowed Voldemort to enter Bree, in the dirt beside the door was stone monument, but he paid it no further mind. He rode through the street, trying to catch word if the boy was there or had passed through. He got his wish.

"Aye, the Prancing Pony's not the same without Harry, the food's not as good." said one of the men standing beside the blacksmith shop.

"Though that woman tries, she just doesn't have the talent that kid did." said another one of the men.

_Gotcha!_ thought Voldemort with a cruel smile.

He walked around the town, urging his horse onward. Now he had the task of finding this place called 'The Prancing Pony.' It wasn't as hard as he thought; the Prancing Pony was right on the main road of town and easily the biggest inn. He tied his steed to a large pole and walked inside, the interior was just as busy and noisy as the outside street.

"Good evening sir, what can I do for you this fine day?" said a man to his left.

Voldemort turned and saw a portly man standing behind the counter, washing a giant tankard that was just emptied of it's ale.

"I need a room and food." said Voldemort stiffly.

"For how long, Master?" asked the innkeeper.

Voldemort tried hard not to smile, that word sounded so…_delicious_ to him. He wanted nothing more than the whole world to call him that, and for it to be true. All that stood in his way, was that blasted boy.

"I have yet to decide." said Voldemort.

"Well, it's a silver penny a night." said the innkeeper. His eyes opened wide when he saw Voldemort lay down several gold coins on the counter.

"I believe this should cover it." said Voldemort, reading the look in the innkeeper's face.

"M-M-Most surely, Master." said the innkeeper happily.

Voldemort turned and sat in the dark corner of the inn. The innkeeper came over with a large tankard of fresh ale.

"I've heard that this place has the best food, though it has fallen slightly since your last cook left." said Voldemort silkily.

"Aye, we had the best good we've had in a long time, Harry his name was, came from pretty far away. He had to leave and get back home though." said the innkeeper. "Our young barmaid Anya was quite taken with him." He pointed towards a pretty young blonde putting food on a table.

Voldemort looked over to the young lass, and hid a cruel smile. "Was he fond of her as well?"

"Aye that he was, he kissed her right before he left and even left her a present after he left." said the innkeeper, with tears in his eyes. "A good lad that he was."

The innkeeper finally left him to his thoughts. "So, he's fond of you is he? That's all I need to know." thought Voldemort viciously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Just in case you're wondering, and if your interested, Harry's horse appearance is based on a Gypsy Vanner horse.**

**Question of the Chapter: _Is there a breed of horse you like best, if so, what is it?_ I personally find Gypsy Vanner horses the most beautiful, but they have to take a long time to groom.**

***How many of you knew that Viggo Mortesen actually **_**did**_** break his toe in that shot? Peter Jackson loved the scream and the raw emotion so much that they kept it. He didn't know it at that time that Viggo actually injured himself!**


	28. Chapter 28 The Wizard of Fangorn

**Ugh! I'm kinda rushing to get this chapter up, I have a rummage sale that I need to get organized and set up. I'm trying to sell some of my pictures that I've taken and I lost my freaking photo albums with all my pictures! Thank GOODNESS that I don't delete any picture off my camera!**

**Apparently a little under half of you didn't know about Viggo's little helmet accident, I couldn't believe it when I first heard that. **

**Last week I asked "_What is your favorite kind of horse?_" Man, there was A LOT of different kinds that I hadn't even heard of! **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Harry hurried as fast as his tired legs could carry him into the forest; the horses were absolutely refusing to go inside so they were left to enter the forest on foot. Something about the forest seemed to frighten the horses, and made them uneasy and skittish. No matter what they did to try and urge them inside, they would not enter under any circumstance.

Harry was still exhausted from all the running he had to do, and was trying as hard as he could to keep up, but little by little, the other three were pulling away from him. His lungs were aching, and every muscle in his legs was screaming for relief. His face was drenched in sweat and the tunic was sticking close to his chest due to the perspiration.

Harry hurried as fast as he could through the forest after Strider, Legolas and Gimli when something that felt like a heartbeat coming from the pouch. He stopped, took the pouch off his hip and took out whatever it was that was throbbing. It was the emerald. The stone was pulsing as if it held a little heart inside, and blinking like it was a Christmas tree light.

"What's going on with this thing?" asked Harry holding out the jewel, all the while, the light was fading in and out.

"What is it?" asked Strider in a hushed voice as he fell back to Harry.

"This emerald, it's going crazy." said Harry in an awed voice.

They stopped for a moment so that Strider and Harry could examine the stone. Legolas kept a sharp eye out on the surrounding area, while Gimli further examined the tracks. They had snuck a glance at what was in the boy's hand, but neither of them could see whatever it was, all they saw was the boy's palm, nothing more.

It never ceased to amaze them that only some people could see those stones and others could not. Legolas was an elven prince and couldn't understand why he couldn't see them, but Lord Elrond was another to be unable to see the stones. Gandalf could offer little to no insight into that curiosity, for it vexed him too.

"I'm not completely sure what is wrong with this emerald. What is the power this stone has?" asked Strider.

"From what I can tell, it controls plants." Harry said. "So it might just be reacting to all these trees and plants, but it didn't do this in Lothlorien."

Suddenly Gimli made a disgusted sound. "Orc blood." he had just spat out the liquid he had just tasted.

_Why did he even taste it to start with?_ thought Harry with a crooked brow.

"We must go on." Legolas said looking around. "They might be close by."

They started running once again. Harry continued on with the trio, still holding the emerald in his hand and yet still staggering from exhaustion. What was going on with this emerald? It didn't do this at all before, none of them have actually that he can remember.

Was it because of all the trees? Was there something of the King's hidden here? Or was he supposed to do something? The list on continued to grow in his mind, and there was no time to figure them out, especially if Orcs were after the hobbits.

They followed the hobbit tracks in the dirt, until the trail ended, but another one began. It was freshly made hole in the ground, and more continued on down the forest path. It had to be something huge to make those tracks, if they were tracks. The first one looked as if they just uprooted a giant tree, and then stamped it on the ground in a sort of pattern down the way.

There wasn't anything back home that could do that to a tree, except maybe a giant or a troll.

"Are there any giants in this area?" asked Harry.

"Not in Fangorn, but there are treeherders, Ents." said Legolas softly.

Harry remembered when Lord Elrond spoke of Ents back in Rivendell, Ents were huge trees that could walk and talk. And here he thought the Whomping Willow was creepy.

"Are these holes, Ent tracks?" asked Harry with a little gulp as he looked at the deep hole.

"It is possible." said Legolas. "It has been long since the last time I've seen a treeherder walk."

Harry walked a little ways over to the second hole. "Strider, look at this." he said looking own into the hole. They all came over and saw the crushed body of an orc.

"I'd say poor guy, if he wasn't chasing Merry and Pippin." said Harry looking disgusted.

"Serves him right." said Gimli with a smirk. "Now let's find the hobbits."

They continued following the path, as it was their only lead to where the hobbits went to. They continued into the heart of Fangorn in relative silence till they heard a sort of low groan coming from somewhere nearby. Harry looked around quickly at the surrounding wooded area, but he wasn't seeing anything. He did however see Gimli fingering his axe.

"The forest, it's becoming angry." said Legolas softly, they turned and looked over to Gimli. He was looking around quickly and tightening his grip on his large axe.

"Gimli," said Strider quietly. "Lower your axe."

Gimli looked around quickly and lowered his axe slowly to the ground.

And as if the groaning wasn't already stressing Harry's nerves, Legolas hurried over Strider and spoke in elvish.

Desepite all that time in Lothlorien and Rivendell, Harry picked up a few phrases and words, but not enough to hold a confident conversation with Legolas. The only word he could get out of it was "White Wizard"

Harry tightened his hand around the pouch, he heard Saruman described as the White Wizard and he was warned that if _he_ came near Harry…to fight, and only if he had all the stones and/or hide as best he could.

"Harry! Go! Go back to the horses!" hissed Strider back to Harry. "Legolas will send an arrow to let you know that all is well."

Harry wanted to stay, but a quick look from Strider's Legolas' and Gimli's faces told Harry that his wish wasn't going to be granted. He hurried as fast as he could out of the forest. Legolas turned to make sure Harry left safely and not contacted with any orc they may have not noticed, he noticed something extremely odd though. The forest floor, when they first entered, was full of fallen leaves and dark green grass and ferns. When Harry left, the grass was a bit lighter and flowers were starting to grow.

Before he could draw Strider's attention to the improved foliage, Strider reminded him of the task at hand.

"We need to attack him quickly, before he puts a spell on us." said Strider softly.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the horses. He didn't stop running until he reached the open meadow and stood beside the horses. The horse that bore Harry to where they were, was most excited to see Harry. Then again, it was sort of hard to read a horses' emotion when he had never been up close and personal with one before.

"Okay girl, we just wait for them to send a message that everyone is alright. If not, you and I run as fast as I and you can." said Harry in her ear as he patted her nose.

Harry held onto the reigns of the horses and waited, and he was getting bored really fast. He almost had to bury his feet in the ground to make sure that he stayed in one place. This was not the time to wander and enjoy the scenery, he had to stay focused.

Suddenly the horses began to whinny and Harry walked around his horse and saw the arrow sticking in the ground. _They were all okay_.

Harry stayed close to the horses, trying to calm them down. He couldn't blame them for being a bit jittery, an arrow came close by them and they weren't too sure where it came from. Harry waited until he heard the sound of footsteps and the thud of swords against their legs. Harry was going to go greet them, till he heard another pair of footsteps. Did they lose their fight, and were now bewitched by Saruman? He dragged his own horse and hid behind a giant rock they were standing next to.

"Come on." said Harry in a whisper. "We need to get out of sight."

He heard the footsteps come closer until finally they stopped.

"Didn't we say that an arrow meant that all was fine?" asked Gimli's voice.

"We did." said Legolas' voice. "But perhaps he forgot and bolted instead."

"Pity, I would have dearly loved to see that boy again." said a voice that sent a jolt straight through Harry's heart. _It couldn't be_!

He came scrambling out from behind the rock and nearly crashed into Legolas who was looking at the tracks and following them behind the rock. The first thing that struck Harry's eyes was a blur of white. He thought of Saruman but then…he recognized the face.

It was Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled warmly at the boy, but the smile faded to a look of shock as Harry fell to the ground in a dead faint. The horse followed Harry from around the large boulder, when she saw Harry lying on the ground; she reared up her on her back legs and kept them at bay.

"What has gotten into this beast?" asked Gimli.

"She's protecting him." said Legolas looking at the horse with wonder.

Gandalf soothed the horse with a spell, though it took a while to calm the young mare down. Strider knelt down and lifted Harry into his arms.

Strider reached into his own pack and pulled out a crystal phial he had gotten from Lothlorien. He placed the phial and tentatively placed it to Harry's lips. He parted Harry's lips slightly and poured a little of the liquid into his mouth. The unconscious lad groaned and his eyelids fluttered open.

"G-Gandalf?" whispered Harry. "You're _alive_!"

"That I am lad." said Gandalf. "Are you alright?"

"Shocked." said Harry simply.

Legolas and Strider helped pick Harry up off the ground and allowed Harry to lean on the both of them.

"We must move on, to Edoras, and see to King Theoden, whose mind has been overthrown." commanded Gandalf, but he still held onto one of Harry's shoulders to stop the boy from collapsing again.

"What about Merry and Pippin." said Harry looking around, he didn't see the little ones anywhere around.

"They're safe, I have an old friend keeping an eye on them." said Gandalf with a smile.

Gandalf then turned to face the open space as they took ahold of each of the horses' reins, he began to whistle loudly. Harry stared at him in amazement; he had never heard anyone whistle like that without a flute pressed to their mouth.

Suddenly a beautiful white horse came galloping up to them. The moment it came closer to them, Harry noticed that the horse didn't seem to even touch the ground as it cantered up to them.

"Shadowfax, the lord of all horses, he's born me on many travels, and has been my friend for many an age." said Gandalf as he stroked the horse's mane.

Harry's horse nudged his shoulder as she moved forward and rubbed noses with Shadowfax. Shadowfax whinnied and return her little caress.

"I think, this horse of yours Harry, may well be one of his foals." said Gandalf with a smile.

Voldemort sat in one of the booths in Bree, drinking his tankard of ale, and slicing off a piece of bread and cheese. He hadn't left the town of Bree, and had no desire too since he learned that the boy had left a love interest behind. He needed to find out where the boy was heading, and then he would follow, and perhaps Miss Anya could be _persuaded _to leave as well.

He had the mad desire to kill her the first night he arrived, but that would not do. Her death would mean nothing; he would have to have her in his clutches in order to control the boy completely.

Her dead body would only spur him into battle, and without competent magic on either side, it could get bloody. He was would no doubt win any battle that came his way, he was the Dark Lord after all, but he wanted Potter to suffer long and hard now. Killing him in battle is too good for him he needed to die like the cowardly dog he was. And his imagination dwelled on the several different ways he could kill the blasted brat and have it last days.

Anya came over and refilled the brooding man's tankard. She didn't know what to think of this cruel looking man. Mr. Butterbur seemed to like him, because he paid twice the amount for almost everything the man asked for. The elderly and middle-aged women all seem to adore the man. For despite the cruel nature she could see, Anya had to admit that he was very handsome man, but she just didn't feel the same way as the older women did. He asked way too many questions about Harry and she didn't like that.

She loved telling everyone that passed through here about him, but this man…was too interested.

"Good evening Anya." said Voldemort smoothly. He could tell that she didn't trust him; he would have to work on that. Her trusting him was imperative to his plan of spiriting her away and crafting a perfect trap around his beautiful bait. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine sir." said Anya pleasantly, no matter what she felt towards the man, she had to be nice, or she'd lose her position. Though she would most likely be able to get it back once the man left.

"You don't seem to like me very much do you?" said Voldemort smoothly.

Anya said nothing, but walked away as quickly as she could.

Voldemort did his best not to scowl. This girl was too much like the boy, he couldn't sway her like all the other fools in this village. He was growing weary of this place.

Tomorrow night, he was leaving.

And Anya would be accompanying him, whether she liked it or not.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Snape sat in the Malfoy Manor dining hall, as still as stone. Everyone was curious as to where the Dark Lord went. No more so than Bellatrix.

"He would have told me at least if he was going somewhere!" shrieked Bellatrix, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Could he have been captured by Dumbledore?" said a younger Death Eater.

In an brief instance, the once live Death Eater, laid dead upon the floor.

"That old fool could _never _defeat the Dark Lord!" screamed Bellatrix.

Snape had to hide his smirk behind his hand. He wanted dearly to say that he saw the Dark Lord whisked off by someone of infinitely more powerful, though he didn't want to dodge Bella's spells for his moment of humor.

The only safe person to tell this information to was Dumbledore.

"Are you certain of this, Severus?" said Dumbledore.

They were in his office, Dumbledore sitting in his large winged chair, a cup of hot chocolate laid before him and his eyes almost widened to their limits in shock.

"Yes, Headmaster, Voldemort has gone after the boy. Potter most likely doesn't realize that he's being pursued." said Snape smoothly.

"There has to be a way to get that information to Harry. To warn him." said Dumbledore pondering quickly.

"Did the King mention if Potter could hear what was being said to his unconscious form?" drawled Snape.

"No amount of speaking or shouting will get the boy to hear you." said a voice in the corner.

Dumbledore looked over in the corner of the room; standing beside the fireplace was King Meandenbor.

"Lemon drops, a shame they didn't have these back when I could actually consume food." said King Meandenbor peering into a glass bowl on the mantle.

"What brings you here, your Majesty?" said Dumbledore standing up swiftly.

"You said my name, and a desire to see me. I've never heard my name mentioned this much over the past hundred years." said King Meandenbor gliding over to Dumbledore's desk. "I'm starting to miss the forgetfulness of this world."

"Is there any way we can contact him and warn him?" said Snape, trying not to show how interested he was in the boy's welfare.

"Would you be willing to change your mind, and send someone…" said Dumbledore.

"That world has strange magical laws. People can't just jump from that world to this one whenever they feel like it." said King Meandenbor. "I could, but that was when I was alive."

"But we need to warn him!" said one of the paintings on the wall.

"I'll see what I can do." said King Meandenbor. "But I personally would keep an eye on that Death Eater group, without their leader to keep them in check, it could get ugly."

"Bella has already killed a fellow Death Eater." said Dumbledore nodding towards Snape. "I fear what she could do those who cross her path unwittingly and without god-like reverence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Please review!**

**Question of the chapter! _What is the best rummage sale deal that you have gotten?_**

**Mine would be the GameCube, two controllers and six plus games I got for $10! And the GameCube WORKS!**


	29. Chapter 29 Edoras

**It's another chapter! Sorry this one isn't as long as they have been, this chapter was giving me a bit of trouble. Well, my rummage sale went...I'll say fairly well, my games didn't sell but I did sell a few pictures of mine. Then I gave two of them away for free, little kids liked the pictures but didn't have the money to pay for them.**

**You guys had a lot of really good rummage sale deals, I'm jealous of a few of you ;D**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings...this is where it all goes straight to hell for someone, and it's someone you all like.**

* * *

The moon shone down on the small town of Bree and the entire town was still, only the sound of the horses snorting and stamping their feet was present in the sleeping town.

In the moonlight a lone figure headed towards the stables with a large sack over his shoulder, he slowly opened the door that led to the only black horse in the entire town and climbed into the saddle, laying the large sack in front of the saddle. He turned the head of the horse and galloped out of town. Leaving the quiet town, to never return.

The next morning, the word spread far throughout the town, Anya the barmaid was gone and so was the mysterious rich stranger.

Many of the women muttered that Anya had run off to be with the rich stranger like so many of them wished to, but Mr. Butterbur wasn't too sure. He saw how she looked at him, and how she refused to serve him a few times. Young Anya could barely stand the man, she found him shifty and untrustworthy. And besides that, she still wasn't looking at anyone the same way she looked at Harry, she wasn't going to just run off with this stranger.

He had the bad feeling that she didn't want to go anywhere with him. So that meant...he took her by force.

* * *

The remaining members of the Fellowship traveled onward to Edoras, everyone but Gandalf was unsure what sort of welcome they would receive. The words of the riders that they had met before reaching Fangorn were still weighing heavily on their minds. If this King would kick his own flesh and blood out of the kingdom, then what was this person like towards strangers?

"You stay close to us, Harry." said Legolas softly as they galloped closer to the city of Edoras.

"Yes, if indeed Saruman is exerting his will here, it may be best to keep those stones a secret and not to use them." said Gandalf. "If he caught word that the jewels were close by, he would use all of his resources to get them."

"So stick with sword fighting?" said Harry riding alongside Aragorn, his hand holding onto the mane of his horse. Gandalf explained to him that Shadowfax also did not like having a bridle on him, so he assumed that it was only natural that his offspring would also not be fond of them.

"I think that would be best, but do not draw attention to yourself here, not with him so close." said Strider solemnly.

They made it to Edoras without much interference, and even got to the Golden Hall, Rohan didn't really have a castle to house their royalty; they had something that in Harry's opinion looked like a giant ornate stable.

They trotted through the town, seeing many people come out of their houses and look at the travelers warily. The town was full of wooden houses, and from the looks of the people, he couldn't' really call this a city…it was more of a village.

_For a city of men, I expected the people to be…well…cleaner._ thought Harry as he looked around. _No wonder Aragorn prefers Rivendell and Lothlorien. Wonder what Minas Tirith looks like?_

"Yeh find more cheer in a graveyard." muttered Gimli.

Harry had to agree. These people looked absolutely miserable, and he couldn't even see any children around. What the hell could stop even the kids from playing about during the day? Back in Bree, you couldn't walk down the street without having to stop for at least three dozen kids protecting the town from imaginary villians.

They made their way to the large horse stable looking building, and they left their horses. Harry was amazed that they didn't' have to tie the horses up to anything to keep them there. Strider said they were trained by the best horse-masters in Middle Earth, so they knew better than to stray. Though, his horse wanted to follow him up the stairs at first.

They climbed the stairs to the Golden Hall and made to enter, but the guards soon stopped them.

"No one is to go in and see the King so heavily armed. By order of," he sighed heavily. "Grima Wormtongue."

"Wormtongue?" said Harry accidentally out loud. That name sounded way to close to Peter Pettigrew's nickname, Wormtail.

"Yes, he is the King's advisor." said the guard, Harry could tell he wished the man was anything but.

"I take it you don't like him much." said Harry with a gentle smile.

The guard looked at him warily. "You speak strangely boy, but yes, I do not...like…him."

The guard looked at this youth with confusion settling in his mind, if his son had been this outspoken in front of his elders he had been clouted across the ears. But this boy had strange eyes, not the eyes of a youngster who can't wait to break his first stallion, but of a man who has tasted fear, pain, death and yet still lived on to fight another battle.

"Please hand over your weapons, if you wish to see King Theoden." said the guard with a stern voice.

He watched as they all removed their weapons and laid them carefully in the arms of the other guards standing around. His eyes scanned the powerful weapons that the visitors laid in his guards' arms and noted that each of them had seen use, and quite recently. The boy reached for his own blade, the guard barely had time to scoff.

_A lad his age has most likely only slain a few deer or a wild boar, nothing more than…_ He then noticed the boy's sword, it clean, except for perhaps a few blood stains on the hilt, and sword, though the edges still looked sharp enough to cut through a body in one quick slice, it had some use to it. Despite the boy's youth, he didn't just use this on animals, the blood was black, like that of an orc or goblin.

Strider stopped Harry from handing over the blade, "You're going to stay outside."

Harry looked at him quickly.

"If Saruman is indeed giving orders through the king, it's best if he is not aware of your presence just yet or at all." said Strider quietly.

Harry sheathed his sword again and backed away down the stairs a bit. Well, he had to admit this was the complete opposite of the other world, the other world he was pretty much kicked into the fighting. Then again, not really kicked, but it still felt as if he was forced into it. In this world, there were plenty of people that didn't want him to fight, they wanted him safe. The other world, he could count the number of people that wanted him safe on both hands. The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Hagrid, McGonagall, after that...he couldn't really count on anyone else. Especially not Dumbledore, he was the jackass that kept throwing him into the fray.

Him and fighting, he couldn't help but feel sort of confused on his standpoint. He wanted to fight, but then again he didn't want to. He made little sense, especially to himself.

Gandalf looked to the guard with a smile, he then took a step forward, but the ever vigilant guard stopped him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take your staff." said the guard.

For the first time, yet for the briefest moment, Harry saw Gandalf genuinely shocked. But he recovered quickly enough.

"You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick would you?" said Gandalf softly.

The guard looked at the Gandalf for a moment, unsure of what to do.

As they walked inside, Gandalf still in possession of his staff, Harry had to smirk. You had to hand it to that man, whatever he wanted, he normally got. They left Harry outside and made their way inside, Gandalf acting all the while as some vulnerable old man and leaning on Legolas. Harry doubted that the man vulnerable at any part in his life.

But, now that they went in, Harry found himself alone. The guards followed the adult men inside, led and followed by the guards. He walked down the stairs and went to stand beside his horse.

"Hide here, stand here, don't draw attention to yourself." said Harry leaning against his horse. He was pretty amazed that she didn't move, but that was one of the reasons he loved her so much, she reminded him of Hedwig. He had half a mind to name _her _Hedwig, but that would have been really awkward. No, he'd have to give her, her own name. "This is getting old and fast. But, really…I'd rather sit back and take a break, but I'd rather make up my damn mind about which way I'd rather live my life."

Harry spent the next few moments just quietly watching the clouds overhead pass him by, he missed doing this. He'd do this when he was little at the Dursleys, hiding from Dudley who would come skulking around with his little band of thugs and beat the living crap out of anyone and anything thing that even breathed the same air as they did. His favorite place to hide from them would be on one of the upper branches in an elm tree, he'd lay back against the tree and look up at the clouds through the leaves.

Without any warning, the door to the Golden Hall burst open and a man was sent crashing down the stairs by the guards. One of the guards had a smirk on his face. He was a pale skinned man, with bulging eyes and long greasy black hair. Harry was vividly reminded of Severus Snape, but only if he was hit several times about the face with an 'ugly stick'.

Harry hurried over to the fallen man but Legolas, Strider, Gimli, and Gandalf shouted "Harry! Keep away from him!"

The man on the ground, looked up to Harry, and then back to the people on the stairs as the King came down to the man. The man on the ground crawled out to Harry, to try and latch onto him and use him as a hostage, Harry was standing in shock, he didn't have much time to react when the pale grabbed him and held a jagged dagger to his throat.

"You'd better surrender, Gandalf, or this lad's blood will paint the ground!" sneered the pale man.

Harry took his elbow and slammed it into the man's stomach. The man doubled over in pain and accidentally dropped the knife, in the confusion Harry pulled away from the man and as he did so, he pulled the sword from it's sheath and pointed and held it right between the man's eyes. The man looked at the boy fearfully.

"I'm not all that fond of being grabbed onto." said Harry coldly. "So kindly back off."

The man recoiled, decided against trying to use the boy to aide in his escape and hurried away to the stables to grab a horse and flee. He would get no easy hostage here.

Harry watched the man leave and then turned his attentions back to the people who came out of the hall. The guards were looking at the youth with surprised countenances, even the King seemed to stare at the youth for a brief moment.

Harry looked at the King interestingly, he didn't look like he had his mind taken over, sure he moved a bit wobbly, but other than that, he seemed fine. He expected him to look really sick, but then again, Ginny didn't look like she was on her death bed when Riddle possessed her, least not until the end.

"All hail Theoden, King!" shouted one of the guards.

The crowd that surrounded them kneeled low; Harry looked expectantly up to Gandalf, who quickly nodded, so Harry bowed.

He stood up only when Gandalf and the King came down the stairs and walked out the city walls.

Legolas, Gimli and Strider came down to Harry, "What's going on?"

"His son has passed on, that is what the guards say." said Legolas watching the men leave the city. "Gandalf is taking King Theoden to his grave."

"What about that mad man?" asked Harry.

"He was a servant of Saruman." said Gimli gruffly. "Glad you decided against using those stones."

"I was thinking of using them, but I didn't want to answer to you fellows." said Harry with a smile. "Especially after you told me not to."

"Good call." said Aragorn with a smile.

* * *

Voldemort rode as swiftly as he could, pushing his horse onwards without relenting. For almost an entire night and day they rode, not stopping for hardly a moment. He did not care if the beast under him was tired, hungry or thirsty, he had to find Potter and show him the prize he had.

The sun was beginning to set and darkness was starting it's slow creep across the land. The Dark Lord of his own separate world looked down at the sack that was draped in front of him. The sack was now moving furiously about, the thing inside was struggling to get out.

He pulled on the reins to stop the horse in order to stop the stupid beast. He strolled around the immediate area, grabbing twigs, branches and other items of combustible fuel. He threw them down on the ground, and then he reached over the beast and ripped the sack off the horse's back and dropped it unceremoniously to ground. He took ahold of the staff and pointed it down on the small pile of wood, a spark flashed out of the end and a fire started up. Fire was so far the only thing he could really master with this blasted staff.

He took an end of the bag and pulled it down forcefully, out popped Anya's head, her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied and held to her breast. She glared at Voldemort in the firelight, he only replied with a chuckle.

"You know you should be thanking me, back in my world, I would have killed you by now." said Voldemort cruelly.

Anya's eyes widened._ His word?_ _Does Harry know this man_? _Did they come from the same world?_

"You're correct, I do know him. And I thought it was very interesting that you knew him too." said Voldemort with a smirk.

_What? He can read my mind? And what did he mean by knew him? I KNOW him!_ screamed Anya in her own thoughts.

"'Reading your mind'? I don't read your mind, I see what is in your mind and there is nothing you can do to stop me. And as for the 'knew' part. I'm sorry to say that I meant what I said, for not long from now, I plan on killing that pesky little wretch." sneered Voldemort.

Anya's eyes grew large.

"With you as the perfect bait, he'll come running to save you." he said taking a hold of Anya's chin and forcing it up for him to look in her eyes.

_No, no he won't, he can't!_ thought Anya in shock.

"You doubt me? I feel that I know him…much more than you ever will…his greatest weakness, is his desire to play the hero. And you…well, every knight in shining armor needs a princess to save."

Voldemort's high cackling laugh rang through the dark forest.

* * *

_**I warned you, I warned you all**_

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! _If you could have any job, whether you've gone to college for it or not, what would that be?_**

**My question was almost going to be, "How many of you want to beat me senseless for having Anya be kidnapped?" ;D**


	30. Chapter 30 Anya and Apple Pie

**A lot of you would like to be actors! That's understandable, getting paid a million dollars for maybe a weeks worth of "work" ;D**

**Best Selling Author would be mine, that or a school teacher.**

**And a few of you wanted to hit me! :',(**

**Sorry about the update not being right away in the morning, went with my mom to an appointment.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As they traveled the next few days, Anya discovered that the horse that bore them over meadows, through forests and past mountains, could not be a normal stallion. No horse could gallop this fast or leap over the chasms that seemed to be a quarter of a league away. Most horses had a gentle side to them, but this one, much like it's rider, was just full of pure malice.

They would never stop, not even to rest, this man, this diabolical beast and his steed would only continue on with their journey. Any hopes of the men of Bree or the Rangers finding her and rescuing her were pushed out of her mind. None of the horses in the area could match this man's hellish beast. It would take them three days to get as far as they did in one single day.

One day, a week after she had been captured, as they galloped through a thick forest, well beyond the Misty Mountains, she began to plan a means of escape. She wasn't draped over the front part of the saddle anymore, but sitting side-saddle in front of the devilish man and hanging onto the mane of the horse. When they slowed down to get through a tight patch of trees, Anya slid out from under Voldemort's arms, landed on the ground and ran down the path that she had just come from.

"_Blasted Girl!_" hissed Voldemort as he turned the horse around and galloped after her. _She'll pay dearly for this delay!_

* * *

As Harry was in the kitchen of the Golden Hall of Edoras, he turned his head. Something was wrong; he could feel something stirring in his heart. If he had to hazard a guess, it was the same sort of jolt that he got from his scar. It was sort of shocking to feel the pain coming from another part of his body.

_Something wrong, lad? _said the voice that originated from the sword.

_I'm not sure, something that…doesn't feel right. _thought Harry.

_Does it remind you of something_? asked the voice.

_Something that doesn't mean good news for anyone. _thought Harry _I'll tell Gandalf and Strider about it later when I see them__._

Harry continued on with his cooking in the royal kitchens, there were two children that came to Edoras and they looked completely exhausted. They had rode up to the gates of Edoras on a very large horse, the little girl looked absolutely terrified and the little boy was nearly out cold from exhaustion.

Harry helped Gandalf and King Theoden with the two children and carried the little girl as the King of Rohan carried the boy into the Golden Hall. While the children rested in the throne room, Harry offered to go down and make the children a hot meal.

Harry looked around the kitchen, he could see a large amount of fruits and vegetables, some large pieces of lamb hanging from the kitchen ceiling and even some jars of honey and barrels of apple cider. He smiled, everything he would need was right here.

He took a some of the honey and covered a pair of leg of lamb with it, then sprinkled it slightly with some salt and pepper. He placed it in the large oven along with a lattice crusted apple pie, that way they'd both be done for the kids. In a large pot, after the lamb was done cooking and the lamb's juice was poured into the pot, he added some cider and a little more honey. He heated the concoction until it began to boil and until the sauce was finally ready. He then sliced the lamb up onto a few plates and spooned the sauce over top of it.

He asked one of the serving maids for help and they both carried the food up into the hall. He placed the plates of food in front of the children, as well as the pie and smiled.

"There you go. You guys look like you could use a good meal." said Harry with a smile as he pushed the plates a little closer to the boy and girl.

The little boy and girl looked at the food nervously, then they slowly brought the food to their lips. When they both began to eat the food, their eyes lit up and they began to eat quickly.

"I take it you like it." said Harry with a smile.

Strider, Legolas and Gimli came over quickly and looked at the plates of food. Harry smiled to them as well, "Don't worry, I've got plates here for you too." He lifted the plates up to them and beamed as they began to eat the food eagerly.

"I take it the youth is a decent cook." said King Theoden with a warm smile.

"If he has a spare plate or two, you'll see for yourself." said Gandalf with a chuckle. "Harry? Do you have a plate for the King and I."

"Sure thing." said Harry as he picked up another two plates of food and walked it over to them. "It's the fastest thing I could come up with."

The King brought the fork to his lips and took a bite of the strange looking dish. He could hardly believe the flavors that exploded in his mouth; it was a wonderful medley of lamb, apples and honey. Just where did this boy learn this trade?

King Theoden looked at Gandalf in shock and amazement, Gandalf (while he enjoyed his own dish) chuckled warmly. "It's true, his abilities in the kitchen are outdone by no one, but that's not his most special quality."

"And what's that quality?" asked King Theoden as he watched the youth interact with the children and made especially sure that they ate their fill.

"He has a certain knack, for capturing the hearts of those around him. He is quite…precious…especially to me and to the Elven Lords Elrond and Celeborn." said Gandalf.

"And he was allowed to leave the elven realms?" said Theoden in shock. "I have thought that the elves keep whatever is dear to them, close to them."

"It is in that, that the dwarves and elves have a lot in common, yet they would be the last to admit it." said Gandalf as they watched Harry slice the apple pie that was sitting on the table, awaiting to be devoured. "The lad has a task to perform, though I have sworn to not reveal it."

The King looked at him.

"But I can say, that if he succeeds, we may either see a lot of him on different occasions, or…we may never see him again." said Gandalf, his words, and his heart heavy.

"Gandalf? Your majesty, would you like some of this, the young man made it." said one of the serving maids gently.

The King and Gandalf gave their plates to the other girl and took the plates bearing the apple pie. "If this is as good as that lamb, I may want him to be my personal cook."

"If he behaves the way he normally does, you may want to take him into your family." said Gandalf with a small smile.

Harry looked at the children worryingly. They looked worried about something, and the little girl, no matter how good his food had tasted, still looked ready to cry.

"What's wrong, munchkins?" asked Harry kindly.

The children stared at him.

"Sorry, term from where I came from. What's wrong little ones." said Harry quickly.

"It's our village." said the boy softly.

"What about it?" asked Harry pressuring the child onward gently.

"It was attacked, by the wild men." said the little girl rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"The wild men?" asked Harry to the King's niece Eowyn.

"They are men from Dunland, we…are not on the best of terms." said Eowyn, keeping the explanation short.

"They came to our village, and began burning and attacking everything and everyone. I hope momma got out of the village alright, she sent us…." said the boy, he tried to be strong but, the tears came nonetheless. He tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeve before anyone noticed them.

Harry didn't quite know what to do; he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright."

"But what if she isn't?" cried the little girl. "Who will take care of us?"

"Then I will, until more permanent arrangements can be made." said Harry quickly. He didn't know what he was thinking about volunteering, he can just barely take care of himself. That was evident by his first day in this world. But they needed someone, and he had some free time…sort of… Everyone else was busy. "But I'm telling you, your mom is fine."

"How would you know?" asked the boy.

"I don't have a mother anymore or a father." said Harry plainly. "I had to go my whole life without them, so I had to pretty much take care of myself."

The children looked at Harry in awe, "And besides, you can't get rid of a mother that easily, I'm sure she's just fine." he added with a smile.

The King watched this interaction, this boy went his entire life without parents, and yet he still grew to become a very strong, handsome young man, he was greatly impressed. Gandalf was right, if the he wasn't too careful, he could see himself making this lad a Prince. He looked over to Eowyn, thinking that perhaps she would fall for the youth, but she saved her looks of romance for the man called Aragorn. There may be no changing her mind; she was possibly the most stubborn out of all the children he had raised.

But with this new information, about the wild men of Dunland attacking his people, he had to act, but he wouldn't risk open war with the White Wizard Saruman. Especially with his Uruk-hai, despite his mind and body being controlled, he could remember the stories that his nephew Eomer and son Theodred had told him.

But with his son gone to the halls of his fathers, and Eomer apparent treason, he didn't have the strength to fight.

"Eomer is still loyal to you." said Aragorn to the King. "He will come to your aid."

"By this time, he will be days away." said Theoden somberly.

"I could go after him." said Harry quickly. "All I would have to do is…"

"No Harry, the skies are not safe for any bird that is not under Saruman's control. There is no way to stop the Uruk-hais from shooting you down with their arrows." said Gandalf.

"What do birds have to do with the lad going after my nephew?" asked the King wonderingly.

"Never mind, your majesty." said Gandalf. "I will go after Eomer."

"Lead him to Helm's Deep, that is where I will take my people, they will be safest there." said King Theoden as he walked to the doors of the hall.

"Fool." muttered Gandalf.

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Theoden is leading his men right into a trap, Grima Wormtongue is sure to tell Saruman what the King would do with such a circumstance overlooking him." said Gandalf shortly.

"Is there nowhere else that the people here can go?" asked Legolas.

"To be honest, there is no place else, but it is still a trap." said Gandalf as he strode swiftly out of the hall, with the remaining Fellowship close behind. They strode out to the stables of Edoras and down to the pen with Shadowfax and Harry's horse.

"I will ride as fast as Shadowfax can take me to Eomer. On the third day, look to the east."

He climbed onto Shadowfax, before he left he looked down at Harry. "Refrain from using the stones, unless you have no choice." He spurred Shadowfax out of the stables and left the city of Edoras behind.

Harry watched as the old wizard galloped away. It wasn't until Gandalf was almost a white speck in the distance that he forgot to tell him about the feeling he had down in the kitchens.

"He will find Eomer, not to worry." said Gimli gruffly.

"I'm not worried about him finding Eomer, I'm more worried about the battle that is coming." said Aragorn quietly, he looked at Harry as he spoke.

"I agree." said Legolas.

"Aye." said Gimli nodding.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore buried his face in his hands. He felt as old as he really was for the first time in a long time. Every day, since Harry had been struck down, the guilt and regret that weighed heavily on his heart increased. All he wanted to do was to hold Harry in his arms, beg for his forgiveness for all the trials he had put the poor boy through and promise him that he would no longer fight alone.

He felt terrible; he couldn't go to the boy's aid and warn him about the arrival of Voldemort in that world. If Voldemort managed to catch up to Harry, wherever he was, then the results would be disastrous.

It was all up to the King and Harry now.

Sirius and Remus sat on either side of Harry, just watching him. Hagrid was taking a bit of a break from guard duty and spending some time taking care of Buckbeak.

"Hagrid should consider taking a week long break, as should you." said Remus gently.

"I can't leave him." said Sirius.

"Not even for an hour?" asked Remus.

"I want to be the first person he sees." said Sirius firmly.

Remus stared, but then he smiled. "Okay."

Suddenly, the door opened slowly and Ron's head gently peeked out. He came slowly into the room and sat in a vacant chair beside Sirius.

"How's he doing today?" asked Ron.

"About the same, how are you doing?" asked Sirius politely.

"About the same." said Ron. "You remember what Dumbledore said about Harry becoming king?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Sirius.

"I sort of hope he does take the throne." said Ron.

"Why do you say that?" asked Remus in a shocked tone.

"I can't think of anyone better to become King." said Ron simply.

Sirius and Remus opened their mouths, but then shut them. He had a point, Harry was a kind soul, and the world could only get better under Harry's watchful eye.

"If he were king, he'd whip the Ministry in shape." said Sirius with a smirk.

"Though, knowing him, he'll fight, kick and scream to avoid being crowned." said Ron with a smile.

"Yeah, he would." said the two men with fond smiles down at the youth.

* * *

Anya hid under a thick, prickly bush. She had been hiding from the man for almost three hours. She could dart and weave about the forest a lot easier than the man could on his horse. She knew that going out into the open meadow that was at the edge of the forest was a bad idea. She wouldn't be able to hide out on the meadow like she could in the forest. Staying in this dark forest wasn't a great idea either, something about this place made her feel very nervous.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see something moving about in the darkness and that frightened her, but nearly as much as the man that wanted to hurt Harry. She had to protect him, and if that meant to stay away from him, she would do it.

She looked around the forest, trying to find the next hiding place, there was a tree just ahead of her, if she could get to the tree, she could stay in the tree and maybe go through the treetops to some relative safety…

Suddenly the man came swooping out of nowhere and dragged Anya out of the bush and threw her over the saddle.

"Do that again and I'll kill you. He can come and save your corpse." hissed Voldemort.

"I'm going to keep escaping! I don't care what you do!" screamed Anya as he turned towards the meadow at the entrance of the forest. He didn't want to have to hunt this little wench again in the woods.

"You will care…if I have to catch you again." growled Voldemort.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please reiview!**

**Question of the chapter! _If you could be a daredevil/stuntman on/with anything what would it be? Example: Motorcylce, car, bungee jumper, skateboard etc etc._**

**_Mine would be a motorcycle, my brother can do some awesome stuff on his. _**


	31. Chapter 31 A Horse By Any Other Name

**Sorry I'm not feeling up to doing Question of the Chapter up here. Something major happened in my family.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Harry walked along the stone halls of Edoras alone. Strider told him that they had to wait until everyone was packed up and ready to go, though at first he wanted to take Harry to Helm's Deep and then double back quickly, but Theoden squashed that idea.

"It isn't advisable to travel to Helms Deep without a large escort, not with the wargs about." said Theoden.

Harry didn't mind, every time he would walk down the corridors in this place, and if it got real quiet, he could hear music, the same music that the stones would give off. He had been searching all over the place for hours, and he couldn't find it anywhere. Every time he thought he was getting close, suddenly, the music would fade away again.

He was quickly getting frustrated and he wanted some help corralling it into one spot, but apparently no one else could hear it, and only Strider could see the stones. He figured that King Theoden would see the stones, but Gandalf told him to keep the stones safe and the less people that knew about them the better. That and the King was busy, he kept walking around the Golden Hall as well, trying to decided what to and what not to take with them.

But that didn't make his job any easier with this particular stone. He had been all over the Golden Hall and he couldn't get any closer to the stone. The two small children that followed him around everywhere couldn't figure out what he was looking for.

They began to follow him around, especially after he said he would look after them. They didn't have anyone else willing to look out for them, except for the King's niece, but she had a city full of people to worry about, she didn't need any more people to fret about.

This older boy was willing to make them snacks whenever they felt hungry and was willing to play small games with them, but ever since they played a hiding game in the Golden Hall, Harry was sort of troubled by something.

"Harry, sir? What are you looking for?" asked the little girl.

Harry sighed, how should he put this? He couldn't exactly tell them what he was looking for, especially not when they were so close to Saruman's tower. But his little charge asked him a question and with her and her brother worrying about their mother, he didn't want to just brush them off.

"I'm looking for something I can hear, but you cannot see." He decided for sort of the truth, and sort of not. Strider called them riddles…well…any port in a storm.

"Something you can hear, but you cannot see?" said the boy softly. "I don't know what that is."

"That's alright, I'm not too sure what it is either." said Harry. "But hopefully I'll find it."

The kids looked at each other worriedly. They were afraid that he was going mad.

"Harry, sir! Let's go see your horse!" said the little girl.

"Maybe we'll help you pick a name for her!" said the boy hoping to take his older friend's mind off whatever it was that was troubling him. That and they loved his horse, they had never seen a horse like the one he had. They couldn't play with his horse like they could with their father's, (she was a bit possessive of her master) but she was still very beautiful.

Harry sighed, the music was growing faint again, and he supposed he didn't have much choice. Perhaps Strider was free now and he could ask for his advice, though he was sure he'd still be busy. He was helping Eowyn and Lord Theoden with their preparations to Helms Deep and Harry didn't want to pester him.

They turned and walked out of the Golden Hall and down to the stable, Harry's mind was elsewhere, he was outside the Golden Hall, but now, the music was getting louder. It had never happened while they were outside before, what could be the cause now?

"Harry!" shouted a voice.

Harry looked up, but it was too late, he crashed right into King Theoden, wearing his battle armor, his shoulder crashed into the stone right over his heart, a polished piece of turquoise.

The King of Rohan still remained standing while Harry was sent sprawled onto the ground. Despite the constant worry on the King's mind, he couldn't help but smile at the lad. The boy seemed wiser than his years, but still retained a bit of youthful innocence, a strange ability to have.

The only thing he was sort of put off by, was the boy's social habits. The boy was as polite and gentle as a baby lamb mixed with a light spring shower, but lately, he had been seen skulking around the Golden Hall, and not speaking with anyone. He had the notion to bring the subject of the youth's bizarre behavior to Aragorn, but the topic never arose, not with the threat of Saruman upon them.

"Sorry sir." said Harry standing up quickly.

"What has you so distracted, young man?" asked Theoden.

"Nothing sir." said Harry quickly.

"You seem to be a bit too preoccupied for it to be merely nothing." said Theoden.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked the voice that had yelled his name earlier.

Harry turned and saw Strider, and Legolas walking towards the King and him swiftly.

"I'm fine, just didn't see where I was going." said Harry.

"I asked him what had him so distracted." said King Theoden.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Strider.

"Um…" said Harry, he looked down at his side and touched the pouch slightly.

"Ah." said Strider.

"I understand." said Legolas.

"Well, I'm pleased someone does." said King Theoden with a slight smile.

"We'll tell you about it at a later date, when it is safe." said Strider quietly, and calmly.

Theoden stared at the trio for a moment, "Alright, but I hope this secrecy won't last too long."

He walked slowly away, ushering the children to go and help an elderly widow load up her mule with supplies. Legolas and Strider led Harry over to where Gimli was standing, sharpening his axe on a sharpening stone.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Legolas.

"Did yeh find another stone lad?" asked GImli.

"I think so, but the damn thing keeps moving around on me, I hear it inside the Hall, but it doesn't like to stay in one place." said Harry.

"So…it might be on a person." said Strider thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but who? And how do I go about asking people for the stone?" said Harry. "I can't exactly go about and ask people about it."

"Perhaps, we should tell Theoden about the stones. He might have an idea."

It was storming at the ruined fortress, in the dark forest where the vicious man had brought Anya. The storm savagely attacked the already weather-downed stones of the ancient fortress that it could barely stand the assault. Lightning forked across the sky and threated to bring its blinding power down upon them.

Anya strained against the chains that held her fast to the old wall. She had been stuck in this new predicament for a few hours and hadn't seen the man since he put her there for so long. She hadn't tried escaping since he caught her, and with very good reason. He had tied her up a strong piece of rope and she was unable to even shift herself to make the ride more comfortable.

"_I made you comfortable before, now thanks to your insolence, you'll get what's coming to you."_ _snarled the man as he held her down on the horse as they rode through the trees_.

She could still feel the rope burns from when he pulled her off the horse and led her forcibly up the crumbling stairs of this run down fort. All she could do was wait for whatever was coming from that despicable man, and she didn't want to think about what he would do.

Suddenly an old, rot infested door creaked open and the man walked down the steps, his staff tapping loudly on the stone floor.

"You know, back in my world, I'd have you screaming on the ground, begging me to kill you." said Voldemort with a sneer as he leaned on the staff. He almost looked mad with glee at the prospect of killing her.

Anya glared at him.

"Strange, the look on your face reminds me of someone…someone else foolish enough to defy me." said the man, still sneering maliciously. "And when I find him, I'll finally be able to take the wretched light of life out of his eyes."

"He'll beat you, just like he always does!" said Anya angrily.

"And what would you about him beating me you little wretch?" spat Voldemort angrily. His hands clenched on the staff in his hands.

"He's still alive isn't he?" said Anya with a smirk.

Voldemort snarled and slammed the end of his staff down onto the ground, a crack of red skittered across the floor from the base of his staff and towards Anya. Once the red cracks reached her, the light shot up into the sky and she felt a hot searing pain overcome her entire body. A scream tore it's way from her heart all the way through her throat. This was pain she had never experienced before, it was barely endurable. Like hot spears being stabbed into her body repeatedly.

Both the pain and the light went away soon after, as Anya began to gasp for air, Voldemort walked over and lifted her chin up. Her cheeks were hot with the tears that fell down from her eyes. He could feel the pain, almost smell it in the air. "That wasn't as strong as I used to be able to do it, but that scream was such a pleasant sound. I missed it so much." he smiled wickedly.

"You...You're _vile_." she gasped.

"And that's your opinion of what I've done so far to you, you've seen _nothing_ yet, little girl." snickered Voldemort. "Can you just imagine what Potter's been through? I was _toying_ with him then, but now…_I'll_ _break him."_

"What…What are we doing here?" she gasped out defiantly.

"Oh you don't want to hear what I'll do to him, fine, I'll save it for another time. I need to figure out where the brat went, and where's he going. I plot better when I'm not traveling." said Voldemort with a smile.

_Why are you telling me that last part?_ thought Anya.

"I'm telling you because, who else _are you_ going to tell? The moment I kill that boy, I will have no further use for you and you will join your beloved Harry in hell." said Voldemort with a maniacal laugh. "But not before, I have my fun…with his body, while you watch."

Anya trembled, _he wouldn't!_

"My, your mind is like Bella's, nothing like that my dear little lamb, you just get to watch me…harvest him."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-

Ginny sat in one of the chairs down in the living room, looking through a photo album of Remus' past days in Hogwarts. She couldn't believe how much Harry looked like his dad.

"Explains why Sirius starts saying your name with a 'J'." said Ginny with a smile. She turned the page and saw something that startled her so badly that she dropped the book.

Remus walked into the room, to investigate the noise, when he saw the photo book sitting on the floor. "I didn't expect you to drop a book on the ground, Ron maybe, but not you."

"Sorry…I just…noticed something." said Ginny, her eyes slightly wet.

"What's that?" asked Remus picking the book up gently and turning to the page she had stopped at.

"I look…sort of...kind of…like Harry's mom." said Ginny softly.

Remus looked at her and then at the picture of his friend, Lily. "There are some similarities, I've got to admit that. You both have red hair, also you and her would be about the same height at the age you're at now. So what's the problem? She was a stunning woman, I'll be frank and say Sirius and I had dreams about her when we were young."

"It's just…I don't think…" said Ginny. "I don't think it will work between us."

"What…?" said Remus. What was she talking about?

"I really _really _like Harry, I always have…but…if I look like his mom, it would make me look a little creepy." said Ginny.

"It doesn't matter what his mom looks like or what you look like, if he likes you for the person you are, then he'll reciprocate your feelings." said Remus with a small smile. "Also, if Harry's a true Potter, he'll be attracted to you, that or blondes."

"Huh?" asked Ginny looking up.

"All the Potter men _and_ women have been marrying red head's or blondes. It's amazing that the offspring mostly have black hair." said Remus with a laugh. "Here let me show you."

He sat down beside her and flipped through the pictures. "See, every one of his grandmothers had red hair. It's a sort of generic tradition that happens on accident. Most of Harry's past aunt and uncles fell for blondes, explains his Uncle Rudolph."

"His Uncle Rudolph?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Yeah, here he is, he married a Malfoy, Leroy Malfoy." said Remus.

"Wait…what?" asked Ginny. She looked at the picture, it was a pair of men, wrapped in each other's arms, pure happiness on their faces. There was a tall lean man with black hair that went all the way down his back and a slender, short haired blonde man that height only reached the other man's neck.

"Yeah, they're in Africa, they won't be back in this country for a long time." said Remus as he flipped through the pages to a pair of men a blonde man with his arms around a dark haired man and laughing. He showed the girl the picture. "They're a great pair of guys, they were James' favorite uncles."

"Does Harry know about them?" asked Ginny.

"No, he's only met them in his infancy, and I guess we never told him." said Remus guiltily. "But they loved him, they doted on him so much, it was almost sickening." he added with a smile.

Ginny looked at the pair of men with a fond smile. Maybe, she and Harry…or…well…whoever Harry wanted to be with…she hoped they could have the same happiness.

"So it doesn't matter if you and Lily look alike, if Harry likes you for you then you're meant for each other. If Harry likes a blonde for who she is as well…then he's got a tough decision to make." said Remus. "Blonde or redhead."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry brushed his horse's mane and the hair on her legs as the three Fellowship members came walking up to him.

"No name for your horse yet?" asked Strider with a smile.

"Every name that the kids come up with she doesn't like. One name I absolutely refused." said Harry.

"What name was that?" asked Gimli.

"Lily flower." said Harry. "Lily was my mom's name."

"Beautiful name." said Gimli.

"Yeah, it is, but I didn't want to ride a horse with my mom's name on it." said Harry with a smirk.

"But you haven't come up with a name for her yet?" asked Legolas.

"I'm having a hard time yes." repeated Harry.

"Well, you're a wizard, correct?" asked Gimli.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Then why not come up with a magical name?" asked Gimli.

Harry blinked. "I hadn't thought of that." said Harry. He gave the idea a thought. "Well, there's another name, but I don't know about it." said Harry.

"What name is that?" asked Strider.

"Will-O-Wisp?" asked Harry giving the horse a sideways glance.

The horse whinnied loudly.

"She seems to like it enough." said Aragorn with a smile.

"Willowisp…it sounds very graceful…" said Legolas stroking the horse's mane.

"What's that in your world?" asked Gimli.

"Well, they're either spirits or little lights held on by fairies as they lead people to their deaths, I forget which." said Harry scratching his head. "It might be both."

"Your horse seems even more excited at the name now." said Legolas with a laugh. The horse threw her head back and whinnied once more.

So…after a couple of days, he finally found the perfect name for his horse. _Will-o-Wisp._

**Thanks for reading! **

**It took me forever for to come up with the perfect name for Harry's horse, I appreciate all the names that people offered! If I couldn't have come up with a name on my own by this point, I was going to pick a name you offered ;D**

**On another note, there's a family member of mine in the hospital, so I might not be uploading any of the three stories next week. My apologies but this is important.**

**Also, there is no Question of the Chapter this week, I'm sorry.**


	32. Chapter 32 The Tourquoise of Theoden

**Yay! If you haven't heard or read it from my other story, my family member is out of the hospital and she's doing fine again! WHEW! We were worried there for a while, it turned out to be a miscommunication by the hospital. Not only that, but when we went to the hospital, no one knew where she was, and we went all over three different floors just to find her room...Why is it that they keep misplacing _MY _family members? Ah well, at least she's fine!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Finally, the people of Edoras began to start their long journey to Helm's Deep. Harry was a bit put off of leaving there without finding the jewel.

"There's a jewel here, I can hear it." said Harry. "I don't want to lose it now! But the thing is, it's so close, yet I can't seem to see it and find it."

"Is there a time when you hear it the loudest?" asked Gimli. "Perhaps we can narrow down the search."

Harry thought hard then his eyes snapped open. "I've got it, but I'll need yours and Legolas' help."

"Help with what?' asked Legolas.

"If you can't see it, than that's what I'm looking for." said Harry.

"Strange choice of words." said Legolas with a smile. "We will help you all we can."

Harry, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas led their horses over to where King Theoden was riding atop his own horse. He was inspecting his guards, to see if they were ready to protect the people of Edoras on their way to Helms Deep.

The Fellowship stopped a ways away, as to not attract attention, or make Theoden wonder why they had decided to watch him.

"What do you see on his chest plate." said Harry.

"Nothing, it's just a plain armor chest plate." said Gimli. "Though expertly made, it holds no extra adornment that I can see."

"Nothing on it, nothing at all?" asked Harry earnestly.

"Nothing, is there something there that I do not see?" asked Legolas.

"A blue stone is on his chest." said Aragorn.

Gimli and Legolas looked once more at King Theoden, they saw nothing. "It's there, as plain as day to us." said Aragorn.

"That explains how the jewel kept going around everywhere. The King had a lot of stuff to do." said Harry with a smile. "It didn't dawn on me that he would have it on his person."

"So how are you to get the stone?" asked Legolas.

"Not a damn clue." said Harry. "Maybe I can strike a deal, but when to do it. If Gandalf is right and there's another battle coming, I don't want to leave Theoden with a gaping hole in his chest plate. Hopefully, if we can win this thing, I'll ask for the stone then."

"About the battle…" said Strider.

"I'm not staying here, and I'm not going back to Lothlorien." said Harry firmly, not even looking at his companion.

"I want you to promise me, that if the battle goes horribly wrong, that you run for it. Flee to Lothlorien, they will keep you safe." said Strider. "Transform into the Lothlorien eagle and fly."

"I can't promise that, I don't run away easily." said Harry. "And besides, if I have to, these stones might help even the odds."

Aragorn said nothing, he wanted the boy kept safe, but this boy was proving to be as stubborn as he is. And that thought brought a smile to his face.

After discovering where the jewel was, they gathered up all the supplies they had prepared and placed them in the packs of their horses. Harry continued to wear the pack on his back due to Will-O-Wisp's sore was still not completely healed.

"Sorry Will-o-Wisp, I wish these people had a better ointment to help your sore." said Harry soothingly. The horse nuzzled her nose against the youth's shoulder. Harry climbed on her back as best he could and followed the remaining Fellowship members out of Edoras. Harry kept an eye on King Theoden, moving steadily closer and closer to him.

"What's the lad doing?" asked Gimli.

"I think he's going to tell King Theoden about the stones." said Legolas. "Is that a safe thing to do?"

"I don't know if it is, with Saruman just removed from his mind." said Aragorn. "It's a risky move and I hope Harry realizes that before making a mistake."

Harry continued riding up to where the King was, leading his people to the apparent safety of Helm's Deep. The guards made a move to stop whoever was riding up behind them, but the Captain of the guards lowered his spear when he saw it was the green-eyed youth.

He had taken to the lad very strongly, the lad showed strength and bravery even at such a tender young age. Something about the lad made him wish…he could hardly dare believe his own self for thinking such things…to join the lad and fight for him. He couldn't do that, he was Captain to King Theoden! He could never leave the King's side, and he never will! That said, he couldn't say no to the boy if he asked for his help.

Harry gave the Guard Captain a smile and rode alongside Theoden. The King noticed the youth riding beside him and smiled. "So, what brings you to leave Lord Aragorn's side, he won't be pleased."

"Why should he mind?" asked Harry confusedly.

Theoden chuckled warmly. "Another piece of information that Gandalf said rings true. You are oblivious to those who care very deeply about you."

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. "W..Well, do you remember Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas and I keeping something from you?"

"Yes." said King Theoden.

"Can we ride a little further ahead?" asked Harry looking behind him.

King Theoden and Harry quickened their pace slightly and stopped a few meters ahead of the guard. "What is it that you wished to speak to me in secrecy about?"

"It's about that turquoise piece on your chest." said Harry pointing to the King's chest plate.

Theoden stared at the boy in shock. "Y-You can _see_ it?"

"Yeah, Aragorn and I both." said Harry.

"That is astonishing! This stone has been on the chest plate of the King's of Rohan for generations. You can only see it when you finally take the throne, not one day before. But…how is that you and Lord Aragorn can see it?" asked King Theoden in wonder.

"It's a long story." said Harry.

"It's a long journey." said King Theoden with a small smile.

"Well, I'll give you the short story, long one doesn't quite always match up." Harry told him the story of King Meandenbor, he wanted to go into detail, but found the story to be a bit fuzzy around the edges of his memory. What was going on? So he opted for the shorter version of it. "The stones were scattered around Middle Earth, protected from the ones that tried to kill him. One of those stones…is that turquoise piece on your chest." said Harry.

King Theoden touched the stone on his chest, so not only did it have a history of being the secret jewel of Rohan, it also had prior life before. Not only that, but the stone had power? What powers did it possess? Could _he_ utilize them?

"What power does this stone have?" asked King Theoden.

"I don't know. I won't know until I test it out." said Harry with a shrug. "But with what could be a battle coming, I don't want to let you go with a big hole in your chest. That and it's been in your family for a long time, it's not mine to take."

"Would it be possible for _I_ to use the stone?" asked Theoden.

"I don't know, can you feel anything coming off the stone when you touch it?" asked Harry.

King Theoden placed his hand over his chest plate and closed his eyes. He could feel nothing, only the hard stamping of hooves of his horse and the smoothness of the polished stone.

"No…I feel nothing…" said King Theoden. "Perhaps the stone is not what you say it is."

"Let me have a shot." said Harry, he urged his horse to go closer to Theoden and touched the stone and closed his eyes.

He could feel a pulse coming from the stone, but nothing else, he'd have to….wait…there was a flash of something…he saw a lot of fighting, and dying. Then suddenly the severely wounded soldiers would get up and fight again.

Harry removed his hand quickly and stared at the stone.

"What is it? What did you see?" asked Theoden quickly.

"We might want that stone, it's going to come in real handy."

* * *

Anya was still being held in the fortress, she tried vainly to escape, but she couldn't even get free of the chains. Her arms were only unchained when Voldemort brought food to her and even that was hardly worth it. The food was barely enough to keep her alive and it tasted horrible. The berries he would give her were bitter and the meat had a foul rotten taste to it.

She couldn't help but cry sometimes, she wanted to go home or to find Harry and warn him. Her tears cascaded down her face until they made her skin itchy and with her hands chained to the wall, she couldn't wipe the tears away, nor get rid of the mucus sliding out of her nose.

She had to find a way out, she had to!

Voldemort on the other hand was busy contemplating his next move, he didn't have a slew of lackeys to order about and do all the work for him. His magic was reduced greatly and he couldn't figure out how to cast spells with the blasted staff he was forced to use. Sometimes he managed to wield magic, but chances were it was a fluke or he didn't mean for something to happen.

He wanted his wand back, and he wanted his servants. He was getting sick and tired of trying to play catch up with that blasted Potter brat. That Dark Lord Sauron didn't mention how hard it was going to be to find the boy, if he did, he would never have agreed to do it. He would have rather just hunted down the boy's body and be done with it.

"So where is the damn brat now?" muttered Voldemort to himself. He took out a rolled up piece of paper out of his small pack and opened it up to reveal a detailed map.

He had stolen this from the Prancing Pony Inn back in Bree and pondered over it for several nights. Potter could have gone in any direction, and that blasted girl wasn't talking. No matter what he did to her, how he beat her and how he starved her, she wouldn't give up the information he wanted.

He knew where Sauron was, and he knew where Bree was. He traced his fingers from Bree over to Mordor. He noticed a large city marked on the map, and smiled. If he would continue down south, he'd reach Gondor and the city of Minas Tirith.

But what would he do with the girl? He'd have to play that one by ear. But until he managed to get a hold on the magic of his staff, he wasn't going to just go and fight Potter. He didn't want to just beat him.

He wanted to _crush_ him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The spirit of King Meandenbor stood in front of a golden mirror, it's reflective image had a jagged crack down the middle of it, showing both Harry riding on his horse and the visage of Voldemort in the dark fortress. He hoped the dark wizard would leave the fortress soon and not discover the location of the jewel that was so dangerously near him.

The stone was right in that room with him, a glistening jade stone in the mantle. If he were to get his hands on that stone, then the quest that Harry was undertaking wouldn't be as easy as it had been. And this world might be in grave danger.

How he wished he could either take the stone through the mirror or hide the stone from the man's gaze. Due to his less than corporeal form, he was unable to just take the stone and give it to the lad, who had become the best candidate he had seen in so many years.

The lad was the ideal replacement for him, he was strong, wise, kind and on top of all that, he knew what suffering was like, and that, was the most powerful of knowledge to know. The knowledge of hardships would help him in being compassionate about the other inhabitants of these two different worlds.

He switched back and forth between watching the wicked figure in the fortress and the boy that he hoped would take over his dust covered throne. Suddenly, his worst fears came true; the man stalked towards the fireplace and looked at the stone intently. He took out a knife and dug the stone out from its resting place.

"Might as well get something out of this." said Voldemort's youthful figure grimly. "Other than watching Potter's life ebb away from his body."

"Damn." muttered the King darkly.

If only he had the notion years ago of picking up this particular stone when he still had some solidness to him, to protect it, but no, he _had _to test anyone who wished to become his successor. Now, he was paying for it.

And so would Harry Potter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Cause that makes me really happy!**

_**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! Hmm...What is your favorite beverage? Ex: Mine is Wild Cherry Pepsi. Yum Yum Yum!**_


End file.
